Marriage to the Rescue
by Happy Bells
Summary: All Human. Gets very sweet. Bella falls pregnant and Edward, her best friend of 16 years offers to marry her. But Bella never factored love into the equation...
1. Best Friends

**Disclaimer: The plotline may be mine but the characters are all Stephenie Meyer's!**

**Marriage to the Rescue**

**Chapter 1 Best Friends**

**Edward's POV**

"Bella? What the hell happened? Are you okay?" I demanded, rushing up to her in alarm. Never in the sixteen years that I had known her had I ever seen Bella cry like she was crying now. I'd taken a walk to the small meadow that Bella and I had discovered just a short distance away from the Forks Park when we were ten, not expecting to find her here like this, crying her heart out with her arms around her knees that were pulled to her chest. As far as I'd known, she'd had an important date tonight with her boyfriend of four months, Jacob Black.

"Not now Edward." she sobbed, "Leave me alone. Go home."

I sat down next to her and pulled her into my arms, letting her sob into my chest, she didn't protest.

"I could never do that Bella, not knowing you were here so upset." I let her cry herself out for a bit, but she never stopped and I was beginning to get increasingly more concerned. "Calm down Bella. Shh." I soothed, stroking her hair soothingly. My heart gave a pang at how right it felt to be holding her like this, but I couldn't think like that now, not when my best friend was so upset.

Eventually she pulled back and wiped her face on her long sleeved shirt, I smiled slightly, Bella had never really cared about appearance, it was one of the many things I loved about her.

"What's wrong Bella?" I asked in concern.

"Jacob and I broke up." She stated in way that made me know there was more, a few more tears slipping down her cheeks.

I was trying so hard not to show my relief, as much as I was glad Bella had been happy, Jacob Black was a jerk. I'd once caught the mongrel making out with the town slut, Lauren Mallory. I'd tried to warn Bella but all that had happened was a huge fight between Bella and I so I'd tried to mind my own business from then on.

"I'm sorry." I really was, I hated to see her hurt or upset.

"That's not all." She sniffed and turned to face me, her deep brown eyes filled with pain, "And I really don't know how I'm going to tell you and my family."

"Best to just tell me, you know I'll still be your friend no matter what." I told her honestly. I might've wanted more for the past two years, but if friendship was all I could offer to Bella, I would deal with it.

"Do you promise?" she sounded unsure.

"Of course."

Bella took a deep breath, "Jake was always so dazzling and wonderful and about a month ago, he said that if I loved him, I would take the relationship to the next level and…"

"You slept with him, didn't you?" I asked flatly, already guessing the answer, I had never known anger and hurt so intense. I hated that Jacob had been allowed to touch Bella in a way that I would probably only ever dream of doing and I was angry at the fact that after doing something so special with her, he'd just tossed her away.

"Don't judge me right now Edward!" she yelled, "I regret it okay? Especially now that I'm pregnant!"

Silence followed her outburst. She was pregnant? I was speechless. My mouth kept opening and closing but I couldn't get the words out.

"Are you sure?" I eventually managed to get out. But deep down I knew it, she'd been throwing up at the strangest moments lately and she'd been distant and acting weird all week.

Bella glared at me, "After eight pregnancy tests, I think I'm pretty sure."

I put my arm around her shoulders in comfort although I was feeling so many different emotions right now it was scary.

"Does he know?"

"Yes. I told him tonight." More tears streamed down her face, "He told me that I was just trying to trap him into marriage and that even if I was telling the truth he wanted nothing more to do with a dirty whore like me."

I wanted to punch the guy's lights out more than anything in that moment after hearing how small and dismal she sounded.

"I can't tell my parents." She said, panic evident in her tone.

"They love you, they'll accept it." I cringed at the lie that none of us believed.

"No they won't, they'll want to disown me! I might be twenty years old but I can't face them and I can't raise this baby on my own!"

"Bella everything will be fine, I promise." I stood up, I could barely keep my emotions in check right now and I knew I couldn't help Bella while I was like this, "I'm sorry, I have to go Bella." Then feeling like a prized jerk, I ran away from Bella. From the one woman I'd always love as more than a best friend. But something more seemed even more out of reach now.


	2. Life As She Now Knows It

**Wow I really wasn't expecting such a huge response to the first chapter but thanks guys, you're awesome and yes, I'm going to continue this story! ****:-)**

**Chapter 2 ****Life as she Now Knows It**

**Bella's POV**

One stupid, disappointing night had changed, maybe even ruined my whole life! Things seemed to be going downhill fast ever since then. First finding out that I was pregnant, although after a week of thinking, I'd grown attached to the little being inside me and I knew that whatever people's reactions were, I could never get rid of my child. The thought of being a mother was still sinking in though- it would be a while until that became a reality.

Second was when I'd pitched up at Jake's house to find him in a very uncompromising situation with Lauren Mallory. I'd shoved that hurt aside for the moment as my pregnancy was far more important than that. Last night was the night that I'd finally realised exactly who Jacob Black was. I still rememberer every word and it stung.

"Jake, I'm pregnant." I'd told him, I'd known it was too soon for marriage and I wasn't sure I'd even consider it after seeing him with Lauren, but I'd thought we'd at least make plans regarding the baby. I was completely unprepared for his response.

"Is it even mine?" he asked flatly.

"Of course Jake!" I'd said in annoyed surprise, "You're the only man I've ever slept with."

He had snorted, "You're a lying, dirty whore Bella. Just because Cullen won't step up and look after his child, you try and trap _me_ into marriage?"

"What has Edward got to do with this?" I'd asked furious. I'd known Jake was paranoid about how close Edward and I were, but I thought he'd got over it and now to accuse Edward of being irresponsible! Edward was nothing like Jacob.

"Even if that baby is mine, I don't want to know about it. I've met girls like you before- sleep around and then see which guy is the biggest sucker! It's over Bella, take yourself and my so called baby elsewhere!"

And although Jake's break up hurt a hell of a lot, it was nothing compared to the third thing, Edward leaving so quickly after finding out. I think I'd been planning on breaking things off with Jake before the baby news, he'd become increasingly more distant and cold, but Edward was my best friend, more important than any man I'd ever met. I still remember the day we'd become friends at kindergarten.

"You're too ugly to ever get married for real or have a happy ever after." Lauren Mallory had sneered after seeing me reading one of my favourite fairy tales- even then she'd been an unneeded extra pain in my life.

"Leave her alone Lauren, she's prettier than you and I bet she'll find a great husband."

We'd both turned to see a little boy with strange coloured bronze hair and the deepest green eyes I'd ever seen.

"Who's gonna marry her then?" Lauren had taunted.

"I will." The boy had given a crooked grin and Lauren had gone off sulking.

"Thank you." I'd told the boy and then, holding out my hand proudly I'd said, "I'm Isabella Marie Swan but my friends call me Bella."

"My name is Edward Anthony Cullen. Please don't call me Eddie. Do you want to come to my house after school Bella? My dad put up a new playhouse for me and my brother."

I'd smiled excitedly, "Sure." And that had been that. A life long friendship that right now, I was wondering about after Edward's swift departure. I felt more tears come to my eyes as I finished showering. It was time to tell my parents about everything. Things would be a bit awkward with my dad seen as his best friend, Billy, was Jake's dad. But I knew that this would be ugly, my parents were extremely strict- they barely trusted Edward in the same room as me! Growing up had been hell, I'd had to obey rule after rule, it didn't help that my dad was the chief of police. All this is how I knew that they would never talk to me again if they found out I was pregnant out of wedlock.

It'd been great to finally move out and get my own place and get a job working at a local bookstore.

I briefly wondered how my girl friends would take it. I knew Rosalie would be blunt and honest about her feelings- she always was and that's what made my cousin my best female friend. Then there was Alice, who just happened to be Edward's twin sister. I wasn't as close to her as I was to Rosalie and Edward. I had a feeling she wouldn't care that much- she'd want to tell everyone and then go shopping for baby clothes, I smiled; it was just how she was. But I knew I wanted it kept a secret, the small town of Forks could be brutal in their gossiping.

As I was about to leave and head to my parent's house for dinner, there was an urgent knock on the door. I sighed; I could use the distraction right now, although I knew I would chicken out of telling my parents if I didn't do it tonight.

My eyes widened in surprise when I saw who was standing at my door.


	3. What I Would Do For You

**Chapter 3 What I would Do for You**

**Bella's POV**

He stood there smiling sheepishly, "Can I come in for a moment?"

I nodded and stepped aside to let him in.

"I'm so sorry for leaving so abruptly earlier Bella, I was shocked and angry- mostly at Jacob, and I'm sorry it made it seem like I wasn't going to be there for you." He smiled a crooked smile and I couldn't help but smile back, he'd always had that effect on me.

"It's fine Edward." I'd already forgiven him.

"Were you on your way to tell your parents?" he asked me, seeing that I was dressed up and holding the keys to my old Chevy truck.

I nodded solemnly and there was an awkward pause- I felt like crying, Edward and I had never been awkward around each other before.

"Bella, I think I might have a way to help you but I'm not sure you'd be happy with it." He said suddenly, taking my hand and leading me into my small, simple living room. He never let go of my hand as we sat down and I felt myself enjoying the warmth it provided.

"What is it?" I asked hopefully, I'd be prepared to do almost anything to spare the horrible scene I knew was coming with my parents.

Edward took a deep breath and I studied his green eyes carefully- they were filled with a bit of uncertainty and another emotion I didn't recognise. "Let's get married Bella."

The silence that followed was almost deafening. "What?" I choked out in astonishment.

Edward smiled slightly at my shock and carried on, "We can announce to your parents that we're getting married, Alice can throw us a quick wedding, and then after the honeymoon we can announce the pregnancy. When it's born, people can think it's premature. No on ever has to know it's not mine."

I thought about this for a moment, it seemed so ideal, such an easy way out, but… "Edward, you're my best friend, I don't love you in that way."

A flicker of pain flashed in his eyes so fast that I thought I'd imagined it, "And we'd still be best friends Bella, living in the same house but with nothing romantic going on except for a show to other people."

"But I couldn't do that to you, it's not fair!" I argued, "You deserve to be with some one you love, some one that will give you your own children. If you marry me, I'll be taking away your whole life. I can't ask you to do this." I ran my fingers through my hair.

"You're not asking me, I'm offering." He said, "And I'll be with my best friend forever, I won't need anything else besides you and the baby. You won't be able to support it on your own Bella."

I sighed, damn it! He was right about everything but I couldn't ruin his life like this by a mistake _I_ made.

"Why would you do this for me?" I felt tears come to my eyes, I didn't want to hope, but Edward had to come up with what I felt was an impossible situation.

"You're my best friend Bella and you're in trouble. I want to do this for you, please let me." He pleaded, I briefly wondered why he looked like he wanted this so badly but I sighed, "Can I think about it?"

Edward smiled and nodded, "Call me when you've decided. Here," he pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket and handed it to me before leaving.

I sighed and slowly opened the box, inside was the most stunning gold ring with emeralds and diamonds woven together in a simple way that he knew I liked. Tears filled my eyes- he knew me and treated me so well, could I really ask him to give up his life for me and the baby? But surely he wouldn't have offered if the idea of marrying me didn't appeal to him at all, and I would be with my best friend who I trusted. My thoughts were interrupted by another knock on the door and I groaned- now what?

Jacob was standing there on my doorstep and I felt like slamming the door in his face. He must have seen my intentions because he grabbed the edge of the door before I could do anything.

"Please just hear me out Bells."

I sighed and let him in.

"I'm sorry for earlier Bells, I didn't mean it- it was just a lot to take in y'know?"

I glared at him but it didn't deter him at all. I gasped as he got down on one knee and pulled out a ring from his pocket. "Bells, I love you and I want to look after the baby with you, will you marry me?" For a moment I stood there shocked and thought of how Edward's proposal had been so much more sincere even if he hadn't gone all romantic on me.

"I'm sorry Jake. No." I told him. I'd made the decision after the night we'd broken up- I didn't want some one so unpredictable in my baby's life- Even if he was the father. That's when I knew what I needed to do. I knew that I had to tell a pretty big lie right now to get Jake away for good.

"What?" Jacob stood and stuffed the silver ring back in his pocket, I felt slightly guilty as I knew he didn't earn much.

"I said no Jake, I can't, I'm sorry." I took a deep breath, "You were right, I was trying to trap you into marriage with a baby that wasn't even yours."

His face turned bright red with anger and I was worried for a moment that he was going to hurt me when he briefly raised his hand.

"I knew it!" he roared, "You've played me all this time?" he shook his head angrily.

"And you didn't Jake?" I couldn't help yelling back angrily, he had some nerve accusing me of cheating.

"What was Lauren?"

Jacob sobered up immediately, "Bella, that didn't mean anything, I swear!"

"I don't care Jacob." He flinched- I hardly ever called him anything but Jake. "It's over, I don't care what you do anymore- I never want to see you again."

Jacob glared at me, "Fine _Isabella_." He sneered, "But don't ever come crawling back to me when you need something or when Cullen finally realises that you're not worth it."

The last part stung, he'd nailed my biggest insecurity. I couldn't believe that I'd once thought I was in love with him.

"Get out Jacob." I said, my voice was ice cold.

He whirled around and left, slamming the door behind him hard enough to make me flinch.

With tears streaming down my face, I grabbed my car keys and went to my truck, starting the roaring engine of my truck. I knew what I had to do.

**Lol! I'm sorry for all the cliffies in this story guys! I really don't plan them, they just sort of turn out that way! :-) Let me know what you think!**


	4. Saying the Word

**Chapter 4**** Saying the Word**

**Edward's POV**

Well it hadn't been a no, I tried to reassure myself as I sat in front of the TV with the news on, not actually watching it. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, I felt slightly guilty- to Bella I wanted to marry her because I was the selfless best friend, but in truth, my reasons for wanting to marry her were completely selfish. I loved her and this was the cowardly way out, this was a way that I could keep my best friend and not ruin our friendship with my feelings. I couldn't tell her now, not when she was going through so much, maybe later when I could somehow make her fall in love with me too. It was because I loved her, that I wanted to help her through this situation.

My thoughts were interrupted by an urgent knock on the door and I grudgingly got up to answer it. As soon as I answered the door, my arms were immediately filled with a sobbing Bella and my heart broke all over again- I really hated to see her so miserable.

"Shh sweetheart." I tried to comfort her, scooping her into my arms and carrying her to the couch where I held her until she could speak again.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Jacob came after you left."

I had noticed how it was Jacob now instead of just Jake.

"What did he do now?" I asked angrily, hadn't he hurt her enough?

"He proposed and then got angry and bitter when I refused." She told me and my heart soared, she'd told him no.

"Does your offer still stand?" she asked me softly and I nodded.

"Always Bella, you need me and I need you."

"Then yes." She whispered softly.

I glanced down at her curiously, "Yes?"

"Yes I'll marry you Edward."

I felt like jumping up and down I was so happy, instead I settled for kissing her cheek in what I hoped was a friendly gesture.

"I just feel so guilty Edward, what about you?" she murmured.

"What about me?" I shrugged, "I want to do this for you, I want to be a dad to your baby."

She took in a shaky breath, "That's good because Jacob kind of thinks that baby is yours…" she trailed off nervously.

"That will make things so much easier Bella. Relax please, everything will work out." I reassured her with a calm smile, "I'm not going to change my mind."

She nodded, "I'm too tired to argue anymore." She told me and I sighed in relief- I didn't want her to keep pushing for the reasons I wanted to marry her so badly. I guess I could always use the excuse of being married gave me a better image in my career, but I hated not telling the direct truth.

"Do you want to stay the night? You should get used to staying here Mrs. Cullen." Her soon to be name did more to my heart than she could imagine.

Bella's sleepy eyes widened, "Are we going to have to share a bed when we're married?" she asked.

"Not if you don't feel comfortable with it." I told her, slightly disappointed but I understood- although there'd been times when we were growing up that we'd shared a bed , I knew it might feel awkward for her every night. "You can take the guest room."

She nodded, rested her head against my chest and closed her eyes. A few moments later she was asleep and I was glad. She'd been through so much these past few days and I could imagine that she wasn't sleeping all that well.

I gently picked her up and carried her to the guest room she always claimed as hers when she stayed over, tucking her into the double bed and tenderly kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight my Bella."

**Bella's POV**

I woke up pretty late the next morning to the smell of waffles wafting into my room from the kitchen and when I went to investigate, I found Edward readying some waffles on a plate.

He smiled widely when he saw me standing in the doorway, "Morning Bella."

"Morning." I smiled groggily back at him.

"You in the mood for some of my chocolate waffles? I made breakfast."

As if on cue, my stomach growled loudly and we both chuckled.

"I'll take that as a yes then." He said, handing me a plate.

"Thank you." I said as I sat down at the kitchen table, Edward made the best chocolate waffles.

"You're welcome. It can be a little something to get you looking forward to married life." He teased as he sat down opposite me with his own plate.

I laughed but didn't comment, I was glad the subject of our marriage could be something we could joke about- I didn't want things to get awkward and then lose my best friend.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" I asked him, "We need to tell everyone so we can get this wedding planned." Another wave of guilt hit me but I pushed it aside for now- I'd already said yes.

"Well." Edward swallowed a bite of food, "You, Isabella Swan, are spending the day here with me and we are going to do nothing but lounge around the house and watch old home videos." He grinned at me before his green eyes softened, "You need to relax Bella, stressing so much isn't good for you or the baby, everything will work out fine honey, I promise you, you're not in this alone."

I smiled appreciatively and just let myself believe him, Edward had always had a knack for knowing how to make me feel better and a day relaxing with my best friend sounded perfect. "Fine by me, as long as they're the ones embarrassing you and not me." Esme, Edward's mother, had videoed nearly every event of our lives so far- she was sentimental like that.

"That's not fair." He grinned cheekily, "I don't fall nearly as much as you do."

I mock glared at him before chuckling, he was right; I'd always been an absolute klutz.

"Can I borrow a shirt?" I asked after breakfast as I was going to take a shower, "I left a pair of sweatpants here last time I stayed but no shirt."

Edward nodded and waved a hand towards his room, "Help yourself."

I went down the hallway and into his bedroom, like the rest of his house, his room was tastefully done. I knew Esme had helped him decorate. The walls were a light blue and the room had a big window letting in the light. His huge bed was pushed against the back wall and had a cream coloured comforter that matched the carpets. His music collection was shelved and almost took over the whole side wall next to his fancy looking stereo system.

Edward had lived alone for about a year now in a stunning house on a hill overlooking a small stream- we'd often gone down there on picnics or just to hang out. The house itself was a single story but with four bedrooms big enough to hold a football team, it had a stunning lounge with several windows that let sun in on the rare occasion it was actually sunny in Forks.

I dug through his dresser, not feeling awkward about it at all. I'd often wore Edward's clothes, the scent made me feel protected and safe- Edward and I had a wonderfully comfortable friendship that people often marvelled at and girl's had been catty to me about, but I didn't mind at all, Edward was the best friend anyone could ask for.

A while later we were sitting in his cosy living room in front of the big TV that was mounted above a stone fireplace. I loved Edward's house, it was perfect for a family. Edward's grand piano was set up proudly against the back wall, he loved that instrument and had made music his life. His father, Carlisle, had always worried about it not making enough income and had wanted Edward to follow in his footsteps, but now I had a feeling Edward made more than the small town doctor as a composer.

I burst out laughing at the scene in front of me now. A five year old Alice had Edward tied to a chair and was happily painting his face with various make up items. He looked like an overgrown male Barbie. I think I'd been the one holding the camera as you could hear my giggle every now and then over Edward's mad protests.

"That wasn't funny." Edward grumbled good naturedly from next to me on the couch.

"C'mon Eddie." I teased, knowing he loathed that nickname, "You look pretty."

A cheeky crooked grin spread across his face as he turned to face me more, holding out his hands.

"Oh yeah Isabella?" I glared at him; I hated my full name as much as he hated Eddie. "At least my sister seems to have given up on me, you, however still have to put up with that." He was right; I hated it when Alice and Rosalie ganged up on me to give me a make over.

Suddenly his outstretched hands moved and he was lying half on top of me, tickling my ribs fiercely.

"Ed…ward!" I gasped through my laughter, I was ticklish practically everywhere, "Okay okay! Sto..p!" I laughed.

Edward was chuckling himself as he withdrew his hands, although he was still lying half on top of me and it was that moment that I noticed how close our faces were, and for some unknown reason, I found myself studying his lips.

Suddenly he righted himself, sitting up and clearing his throat. I blushed- a common occurrence for me.

Huh. That was weird. Edward was my best friend, where had that come from? I figured it must be my raging pregnancy hormones that made it seem like kissing him would be a good idea. After all, best friend or not, he was still the best looking man I'd ever come across.

"How about the video of the middle school dance next?" Edward said, breaking me out of my thoughts and phasing us effortlessly back into our usual playful banter. He was grinning and I groaned when I remembered the one he meant, "The one where I went with Mike Newton?" I shuddered, I'd said yes to him that one time and he was still trying to get me to go out with him again years later.

"Yip." he grinned at my distaste, I knew that Edward couldn't stand Mike either, "Maybe he'll lay off you when you're a married woman." Edward teased.

"Are you sure?" I grumbled, "He's persistent enough not to care."

Edward's jaw clenched, "Let him try." He growled making me smile softly and briefly wonder why it mattered to him so much.

"Thank you Edward. And you were right, I really needed today."

His green eyes softened as he looked at me, "Stop thanking me Bella. It's my pleasure."

I leaned across and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Still, thank you, you won't ever know how much this means to me."

It was then that I realised how wonderful being married to Edward would be and I cemented my decision- I was going to be selfish just this once. This way I could avoid any more romantic entanglements, love was a waste of time- the stuff that happened in romance novels just never happened to me, which is why this was a good idea, as long as I had my baby and my best friend, I would be fine.

Before I knew it, it was nearing five 'o clock and I knew I had to head home to change for dinner tonight. Edward had phoned everyone to meet at his parent's house tonight for dinner and I was so nervous I felt sick- being pregnant not helping that feeling at all.

"Relax Bella. It will be fine. Everyone will be surprised but they'll be so happy. Alice will be ecstatic about a wedding to plan." Edward tried to reassure me as we drove back to my place.

I just hoped he was right.


	5. Official

**Chapter 5 Official**

**Bella's POV**

I'd chosen one of my loosest shirts to wear to dinner tonight. I knew that you couldn't see anything yet, I was barely two months along, but I was still paranoid.

"You look gorgeous." Edward smiled, slipping his arm around my waist, making me jump in surprise at the contact before I realised it was probably for show.

"Thanks." I mumbled nervously as Esme opened the front door with a huge smile.

"Edward! Bella! It's so good to see you both!" she gave us each a warm hug and ushered us inside, "We're all dying to hear this big news of yours." she said, eyeing Edward's arm around my waist curiously.

Edward chuckled, "Don't worry mom, its good news."

I walked into the room, noticing that everyone was already there- Alice, her husband Jasper, Rosalie and her boyfriend Emmett, and lastly, my parents.

"Hi mom, dad." I greeted Charlie and Renee with an awkward hug each and moved to greet all my friends.

"Bella!" Alice squealed, flinging herself into my arms for a hug, "It's killing me! What's your news?" I couldn't help but laugh, Alice was the most impatient person I'd ever met. She studied me intently now- she had a knack for figuring things out too easily, which is why I panicked when her gaze locked onto the ring on my left hand. Before she could do so much as open her mouth to shriek, I clamped my hand over her mouth and whispered frantically in her ear, "Not yet, please."

Her eyes were wide as she nodded and I released my hold on her.

Rosalie was eyeing the exchange curiously; otherwise everyone else was too wrapped up in their own conversations to notice.

"So how is Jacob?" my mom asked politely at dinner as we sat around the Cullen's large dining room table- it was Esme's favourite piece of furniture in the whole house.

I stiffened, she was probably wondering why he didn't come to dinner tonight if I had big news. I glanced at Edward, who took my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze under the table. This was it. This whole night had the potential to either go really well, or really really badly.

"Actually, we've been over for awhile now." I told her, it wasn't a total lie, Jake and I had been drifting apart for weeks before the other night.

"So what was your news dear?" Esme asked and I shot her a grateful smile- she was the mother I'd never had and she understood the relationship I had with my own parents. If I was going to tell people the real situation at the moment, I knew Carlisle and Esme Cullen would still love me as their own.

"Well," Edward smiled and slipped his arm around my shoulders, "I asked Bella to marry me and she said yes."

The announcement was met with a long, shocked silence, except for Alice who looked like she was going to explode from curiosity.

"Congratulations!" Emmett was the first to speak, "It's about time you and my brother hooked up."

Alice's tinkling laugh followed, "Yes finally! I am so planning your wedding."

Edward gave me a wink and a smile that said, 'I told you so.' and I stifled a laugh.

Carlisle and Esme soon joined in the congratulations, as well as Rosalie and Jasper.

The only ones still silent were my parents.

"Isabella." My mom said, looking me directly in the eye- it was intimidating, "You know I have nothing against Edward, but I'm not happy with this. Charlie, tell her."

I bit my lip nervously, but reassured myself that this frosty reaction would've only been worse if they knew I was pregnant.

My dad eyed me uncomfortably; my mom wore the pants in their marriage most of the time, although I doubted he was happy about the engagement either."You're too young Bella."

I glared at them, "I'm twenty years old," I said, "You were married at nineteen, why can't you be happy for me for once?" For some reason, I wanted, needed them to accept this, accept that I was marrying Edward.

Renee stood angrily, "Call me when you're being reasonable! Thank you for dinner Esme. Come Charlie, let's go."

There was another long silence when they'd left the room.

"When do you want the wedding?" Alice eventually burst out, the sombre mood not affecting her in the slightest.

I laughed shakily and looked to Edward; he understood that I couldn't speak past my emotion right now.

"We're thinking the first of May." He answered for us.

"That's in two weeks!" Esme said in surprise, there was still no disapproval in her tone and I was relieved.

"We don't want to wait anymore, we've waited long enough." He said casually, "Alice can you pull that off?"

She nodded vigorously, "Of course! I've been planning your wedding secretly for years." She gave me a cheeky wink. "By the way, when did you guys finally get together and why didn't I know?"

Edward chuckled and glanced at me questionably, we hadn't really discussed this.

"He was the reason Jacob and I broke up. I couldn't hide my feelings anymore." I lied nervously, I hated lying, I hardly ever got away with it, but tonight, everyone must have been too excited to notice.

"We didn't tell you in case it didn't work out." Edward continued smoothly.

"Well!" Carlisle exclaimed, "Don't worry about your parents' Bella- they'll come around. Champaign to celebrate!"

"No thanks." I told him as he moved to fill my glass with the golden liquid. Even if I couldn't have because I was pregnant, I had the excuse of not enjoying alcohol anyway.

"Nonsense." He said, waving my protest off and pouring me a glass anyway, "Just one, we're celebrating!"

I grimaced, but didn't argue again- it would start to look suspicious.

Edward must have noticed my discomfort, because when none of the family was looking, he downed half of his glass and quickly refilled it with my drink. It made me feel slightly guilty because I knew he didn't enjoy drinking either.

"Thank you." I mouthed, making him smile warmly at me.

When it was time to go and everyone had bid us goodnight, Rosalie pulled me aside.

"You and me. Lunch tomorrow." She whispered as she hugged me.

I gulped and nodded, my best friend had been unusually quiet the whole evening and I knew that she was probably going to be the one person I'd have to tell the truth to.


	6. Friends Like These

**Chapter 6 Friends like These**

**Bella's POV**

"So what's really going on?" Rosalie asked me over lunch the next day. We were at a small little café just down the road from where I worked.

I gulped, "What do you mean?" I was stalling and I knew it.

"C'mon Bella! You tell me everything, I'm the only true family you have left. If there was something going on with Edward, you'd have told me first. Besides, something doesn't add up."

I panicked, what if no one else believed me either? What if some one started asking questions? I couldn't lie to save my life…

"It doesn't?" I blurted out before I could think about it. I knew Rosalie wouldn't let me leave until she knew the truth.

Rosalie smiled reassuringly, seeing my panic, "Well it was only obvious to me, everyone else lapped up the romantic story. They're too blinded by the perfect couple to pay to close attention. Everyone has always loved the idea of you and Edward."

I looked down at the table and played with my fingers, "I'm pregnant Rose." I told her softly.

It was silent for a long moment before she finally asked, "Is it Jake's?"

I nodded, "But we're completely over. He cheated on me with Lauren, called me names and then proposed. I don't want some one so unpredictable in our lives." I placed my hand gently over my stomach.

Rosalie smiled at me, "I completely get that. I never really thought Jacob was good enough for you but he seemed to make you happy so it was okay." She paused to glare at me, "Why the hell did you sleep with him?"

I couldn't help but laugh- Rosalie never held back her thoughts and opinions, it was one of the things I loved about her.

"I don't know really, he kept pressuring me and eventually I gave in. He said if I loved him I'd do it and I thought that would stop the relationship from falling apart completely."

Rosalie sighed, "Oh Bella. And where does Edward fit into all of this?"

"He's helping me more than you'll ever know."

"How so?"

"Well…" I was hesitant to tell her. I didn't want to hear what I already knew- that I was being a selfish coward.

"He's offered to keep mom, dad and the rest of Forks off my case. He wants to help me raise the baby, I couldn't do it by myself."

Rosalie opened her mouth to speak but I quickly added, "I didn't want to it at first, I'd be ruining his life, but right now I need him too much."

Rosalie looked thoughtful, "That is such a ridiculously Edward thing to do." She rolled her eyes and grinned evilly, "It's not a bad idea actually. You need a decent love life."

I blushed furiously, "Rosalie Hale! He's practically my brother! There's nothing remotely romantic there and there won't ever be." I protested.

She was still grinning at me, "If you say so."

I didn't bother arguing, she could think what she liked, Edward was my best friend, that was all. I just rolled my eyes at her.

She sobered up, "So Edward and I are the only ones that know about the baby?"

I nodded, "Yes and I know you well enough to know you won't tell anyone, including Emmett."

"Of course Bella. I wouldn't dream of hurting my favourite cousin."

I smiled, relieved, I knew I could turn to her for anything.

"Thanks Rose."

*****

"Edward?" I called out as I let myself into his house- I'd have to get used to calling it our house soon. Last night, I'd packed my essentials and officially moved in after Edward's instance that he wasn't comfortable with me living alone and that he'd never forgive himself if something happened to me or the baby while he hadn't been around to help- it was typical Edward. The rest of my stuff I would move in after the wedding.

"In here." Edward answered from the living room.

"Hi." I greeted, dumping my keys and purse on the coffee table before making my way over to where he was sitting at his piano.

"Hey." He smiled and turned from the keys to face me, "How was lunch with Rose?"

I sighed but smiled slightly, "I told her everything, it's kind of a relief."

He chuckled, "You never have liked lies and secrets. How did she react?"

"She's my best friend, she has to still love me." I grinned.

"Just like me." He said.

"Just like you." I agreed with a grin.

"Right, I need your opinion." Edward suddenly said.

"On?" I asked. He was sitting at his piano so I had some idea.

"This kid's company needs me to write them a jingle, I need to know what you think so far."

I grinned, "Ironic how a kid's company hires you around the time you find out your best friend is pregnant."

Edward chuckled and turned back to the piano to play. I loved how he always valued my opinion on his pieces. The song he was playing now was light and playful- it even reminded me of the playground we went to when we were younger.

"That's great." I said when he'd finished, "Perfect."

"I think you're biased." He chuckled.

"So why did you ask me?" I retorted.

"I needed some one to ask." He shot back with a laugh, his green eyes sparkling.

I glared at him for a moment before laughing myself- it was always so simple and light with Edward.

"Can you play some more for me?" I asked, moving to sit next to him on the piano bench.

"Sure." He smiled crookedly and for some reason, his smile raised my heart rate.

He started playing some of his more serious, personal work, pieces that were inspired by things that were important to him, like family and friends. He refused to tell me what had inspired my favourite piece of his and I was dying to know- he'd told me he may tell me someday, but not right now.

He played that piece now and I sighed, he seemed to put so much passion into just that one song. Edward was truly fantastic on the piano- no one could make people feel the music the way he could, his music seemed more complex than anything I'd ever heard before.

When he was done, he stood and kissed the top of my head casually, making my heart rate spike once again.

"How are you feeling Bella?" he asked, his concern genuine.

"Right now? Very tired." I admitted. Just then my stomach grumbled and I grinned, "And hungry."

"I'll order pizza for dinner. Is that okay or are you craving anything in particular?"

I shook my head and smiled, "Pizza's fine. Thank you." I told him, my pregnancy had been relatively simple so far and for that I was glad.


	7. Late Night

**Ah…I've hit 100 reviews!! Have I mentioned that my reviewers rock?!****!**

**Chapter 7**** Late Night**

**Bella's POV**

It was amazing what my future sister-in-law could do in a month. The wedding was all planned and Edward and I were getting married tomorrow.

I was freaking out.

The guilt that I'd tried so hard to push away these past few weeks, even with Rosalie and Edward trying to tell me there was nothing to feel guilty about, was coming back to hit me full force.

Alice had told me I had to spend tonight at my own apartment so that I wouldn't ruin tradition and see Edward on the day of. We were getting married down by our stream at Edw…our house, followed by the reception at Carlisle and Esme's huge house. Only close family and friends were invited- my parents still weren't happy about the wedding but they agreed to come in the end after much pleading from Rose and Esme. I even had the most stunning wedding dress that Alice and Rosalie had designed from scratch, just for me.

It would truly be the perfect wedding of my dreams if Edward and I really were a happy, in love couple.

I couldn't take this anymore, so I ceased my mad pacing across my bedroom floor and, in my pyjamas, ran out to my truck. Thank goodness Rosalie and Alice were only coming in the morning and hadn't spent the night.

"Edward!" I called, knocking urgently on his door. It was raining outside.

The door opened soon after my pounding to reveal a rumpled looking Edward. I'd obviously just woken him up; it was after eleven after all.

I couldn't help but notice how cute he looked- his untameable hair was even more of a mess than usual and he was wearing a white shirt with a pair of boxers that I'd given him one birthday as a joke (they had vampires all over them-I'd seen them in a shop not long after we'd had a really random conversation on how evil vampires truly were. I'd laughed when I'd found out that they were now his favourite pair.)

"Bella?" he reached out and drew me in for a hug, it was when I felt how warm he was that I realised how cold I was. "You're freezing! Come inside, you don't have to knock Bella." He chided gently.

"Sorry for waking you. I just needed to see you…" I trailed off, now that I was here, I didn't know exactly know why I was here.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come, Alice would kill me if she knew I was here." I turned to go, but Edward grasped my arm and pulled me back, closing the door behind me so I couldn't leave.

"Bella, tell me what's wrong?" he asked in concern, "What's bothering you sweetheart?"

I sighed, debating whether or not to tell him the whole truth.

"Bella." He warned, he could obviously see the turmoil going on in my eyes- he'd always been very good at reading me.

"I'm scared Edward." I eventually started, "I don't think I can do this to you, what happens if a few years from now you change your mind or fall in love with some one and then want to get marr–" I was interrupted by Edward covering my rambling mouth with his hand.

When he saw that I'd stopped talking, he moved his hands and held my face in both his hands, his eyes staring directly into mine, not a hint of doubt or humour on his face, "Bella Swan, I swear to you that no matter what happens, I will keep those vows I make tomorrow. You're my best friend and I would never hurt you in such a way, you know that, just trust me Bella, you need to trust me."

Tears started to fall down my cheeks and he tenderly wiped them away. "Oh Bella." He murmured softly.

I didn't deserve him. He really should be with some one that he loves. But I trusted this man with my life- if for some crazy reason he wanted to be with me, his pregnant best friend for the rest of his life, then I would trust him. I knew him well enough by now to know that he kept his promises and if he said he wouldn't hurt me, I knew he wouldn't.

I gave him a watery smile and reached out to hug him, "Thank you. I do trust you."

Edward sighed and smiled too, "Good."

"I suppose you're still not telling me where we're going on honeymoon?" I asked, knowing I should pull away from the hug, but not wanting to move from the warmth of his arms.

"Nope." He said with a grin.

I groaned, "You know I hate surprises."

He grinned wider, "I know. But you'll love this one."

I was looking forward to going away with Edward, even if it was irritating not knowing where we were going. I was relieved that he wouldn't want me to sleep with him- even if it was our wedding night. I didn't think I wanted to have sex ever again…

"I'd better go…" I sighed, finally breaking out of his hold, "Traditionally I'm not supposed to be here."

"Well there's not much traditional about you and I." he teased, letting me go, almost reluctantly. "Are you okay?"

I nodded, "I'll be fine, thanks." His talk had reassured me more than he'd ever know, "I'll see you at the alter."

"I'll be sure to look out for you." He said dryly, making me laugh.

I finally believed that everything was going to be fine.

I'd just arrived home again and walked through my apartment door when the phone rang. I was confused, who would be calling me this late?

"Hello?" I answered curiously.

"So you're marrying Cullen?" came a gruff voice on the other side of the phone that I immediately recognised.

"Yes Jake, I am." I was still mad at the things he'd done- he'd been a complete jerk, but I was one hundred percent over him now.

"Why? We've barely just broken up, I thought we had something special."

I didn't want to argue, not tonight, "We both knew it was over Jacob, even more so when I caught you in bed with Lauren."

Jacob let out a frustrated sigh, "That was nothing Bells, please believe it, she might have been better in bed than you, but it was just a one time thing."

My mouth literally dropped open in hurt surprise, that was a low blow- he hadn't exactly been the best lover either.

"Please just leave me alone Jake." I said to him flatly, "It's over, I'm getting married tomorrow. What we had is in the past."

"It's your loss then!" he spat angrily.

"Sure Jake." I said tonelessly, just before he hung up the phone with a clunk of finality, I knew it was finally over now and I was relieved that I could just get on with my life.

I groaned as the phone rang again, what was it about tonight?

"Hello?" I answered.

I knew that some of my irritation had seeped into my voice because I heard a musical chuckle fill my ear.

"What's got you so riled up?" Edward asked, amused.

"Ugh! Everyone seems to be phoning tonight." I said, sinking into the nearest chair, "What's up?"

"Just phoning to see whether you are still alright?"

I smiled at his thoughtfulness, "I'm fine Edward, I promise. Although I think you should know, Jacob just called."

Edward let out a low growl, "What did he want?"

I sighed, "He found out about the wedding. I think he wants me back."

There was a long pause from Edward on the other side and I wondered for a moment if he was still there.

"Edward? You there?" I asked.

"Bella." He eventually said, "I need you to tell me something, I need you to be completely honest with me."

"Of course Edward, what is it?" I asked in concern.

"Is there a chance, maybe even the slightest one, that you may get back together with Jake one day, after all this drama is finished and done with. He is the real father of the baby after all and he obviously still wants you."

"No." I told him in complete honestly, my voice flat, "There's no way I'd ever take him back. There's something I never told you though."

"What's that?" he sounded uneasy.

"The day I went to tell him about the baby…I caught him in bed with Lauren Mallory." I paused, letting that sink in, "So if he still wants me, he has a funny way of showing it. You never have to worry Edward, I want nothing more to do with Jake. I've given up on love."

He muttered something that I didn't quite catch, something that sounded like 'I hope not.' But when I asked him to repeat it, he shrugged it off as nothing.

"The guy's a dog Bella, you and the baby are better off without him."

"I know, I agree. You're going to make a fantastic father."

After we eventually hung up, I crawled straight into bed, exhausted- this had been a seriously eventful night and I wanted to be well rested for my wedding tomorrow.


	8. The Alter

**Chapter 8 The Alter**

**Bella's POV**

I was woken up at the crack of dawn the next morning by Rosalie and Alice jumping excitedly on my bed. I instantly regretted ever giving Rosalie a spare key.

"Bella! Time to get ready!" Alice poked me several times in the ribs, making me groan and burry my head under a pillow- I needed more sleep.

"Isabella Swan, don't make me do this the hard way." Came Rosalie's threatening voice and I grudgingly sat up, groaning again- I was going to get tickled awake unless I began to look alive.

"I'm up, I'm up." I muttered groggily. I blinked several times, adjusting to the little bit of light coming into my room by the barely risen sun.

Then reality set in.

"Oh my gosh." I said out loud, "I'm getting married today."

Putting aside the situation that led to the wedding in the first place, I couldn't help but feel excited.

"Yes you are!" Alice shrieked excitedly. Rosalie however, studied me closely, looking at the bigger picture. I opened my mouth to say something else, but just then, the baby bought itself to my attention and I sprinted down the hall to the bathroom, throwing up the contents of my stomach. I quickly got up before they could notice and brushed my teeth.

"Wow, some one's eager to get married." Alice said from the doorway. I sighed with relief as I washed my face- thank goodness she hadn't seen me throw up, it would've made her suspicious.

"What can I say?" I laughed lightly and after having a thorough shower (Alice's orders), I returned to my bedroom where Rosalie and Alice had set up everything- the previously bare furniture (Most of my stuff was now residing in my room at Edward's place.) surfaces were now covered with beauty products. I gulped when Alice pointed to a chair without a word. This was going to be a long morning.

It had been a long morning but the results were amazing. Alice had primped, brushed and buffed until I was sure she was wearing down my skin, but when I'd finally looked in the mirror, I'd gasped. I looked like I was glowing. She'd grumbled a bit when she'd noticed the slight circles under my eyes and all I'd done was smile sheepishly at her- she didn't need to know all that had happened last night.

Rosalie had done my hair, she'd put it all into soft waves and then placed hair combs on either side to pull it away from my face so it still cascaded down gently. The woman was amazing- it was awesome having my cousin being a hair dresser for a living.

Then there was my dress. It was a pure white, strapless gown that fell to my ankles. The soft, shiny white patterned material that was draped over the lining made it breathtaking; it even hugged my figure perfectly.

When Alice had handed it to me to change into, I'd gulped nervously- it was perfect, what if I ruined it?

But now as I gazed in the mirror, about to head over to Edward's house, all my worries were gone for the moment. I felt beautiful.

"You ready Bella?" Rosalie asked, appearing in the doorway to my room.

I nodded, I couldn't speak or else I'd cry. Rosalie understood this because she came and wrapped her arms around me.

"This is going to be perfect; Alice said she could feel it."

I nodded again and we headed out the door to the waiting Limo. My dad was meeting us at Edward's house. I was excited to see how the venue had been set up; Alice had not allowed me to see anything, saying that she wanted me to have the full impact as I walked down the aisle.

We arrived at the house and I noticed that it was empty, except for my dad; everyone else must already be down there. I concentrated on not freaking out again; it was too late to back out now.

"You sure you want to do this Bella?" Charlie asked me nervously as we headed to the slope where the 'aisle' started; I laughed inwardly when I saw that Alice had laid the path with yellow and white rose petals.

There was no other alternative."Absolutely." I told him, gripping his arm tighter so that I didn't fall- I'd been forced into heels for the wedding- it was slightly ridiculous- shouldn't the bride get to choose her own shoes for her own wedding?

Then the wedding march started.

I refused to focus on my thoughts at this moment, instead I focused on the stunning way that Alice had set up the area, with blue and yellow floral decorations and draped chairs seating a total of thirty guests. Then I moved my attention to the archway which was stunningly weaved with Lilac, Orange Blossoms, Freesia and Roses, giving off the most delicious scent. The stream was gurgling happily behind the archway and the weather was actually sunny, but for how long, I didn't know. Finally I my gaze moved to Edward who was standing there, watching me with an awed expression- I could almost believe we were getting married for love. My heart sped up for a different reason as I realised how gorgeous Edward looked in a black tux, his blue tie matching some of the flowers. I smiled at him and he sent a crooked smile right back, then before I knew it, I was standing in front of him, ready to say the vows that would bind us together for the rest of our lives. It suddenly seemed so much more real.

I don't think I paid attention to half the things the priest said, I was too lost in Edward's eyes- they were filled with such care and another emotion I still couldn't place, that I couldn't look away. It was like a bird being locked in the eyes of a snake.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, do you take Bella to be your wife, to love and to hold through the good times and the bad?" the priest's words brought me back to reality.

"I do." Edward said softly with no hesitation.

"Isabella Marie Swan, do you take Edward to be your husband, to love and to hold through the good times and the bad?"

"I do." I murmured nervously.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen. Edward, you may kiss the bride."

I stiffened, I'd completely forgotten about this part of the wedding. Edward saw my reaction and smirked at me, winking as he leant down closer to me, his hand resting softly against the side of my face.

"We can be friends with benefits just this one time." He teased and I couldn't help it, I laughed quietly.

My heart fluttered and my breathing hitched as he leaned in even closer and touched his lips to mine.

The world faded away as he lightly moved his lips over mine, sending shock waves through my system- his kiss was hesitant, gentle, and very sweet. Easily the most perfect kiss I'd ever had. I felt this unexplainable urge to wrap my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss, but before I could, he pulled away and I remembered our situation.

I blushed.

When he saw my red face he chuckled and said, "Hello Mrs. Cullen."

**Hope the wedding lived up to expectations.**


	9. The Promised Bride

**Chapter 9 The Promised Bride**

**Bella's POV**

It was official.

I was now a legal part of the family that had been a second family to me for years anyway. I did feel bad that I was deceiving them though- I did love Edward, just not in the way that everyone thought.

"Ah Edward." Emmett smirked evilly as he stood up to say his speech as Edward's best man at the reception. "There are about a million different stories I could tell to embarrass you in front of your bride," he paused to send a mock glare in my direction, "But fortunately for Edward, we've known Bella her whole life and she already knows most of them."

There were a couple of scattered laughs throughout the room, and I just smirked at Edward, "Remember the jungle gym incident where you lost your pants?" I murmured to him with a giggle.

Edward groaned, "Bella." He protested, making me laugh harder.

"But seriously," Emmett continued after a couple more really bad jokes about us, "Bella and Edward have been friends forever, they are perfect together and if you ask me, it took them freaking long enough to hook up! To Bella and Edward!" he toasted, raising his Champaign glass."Now." he grinned, "Be a sap and kiss your bride again Eddie!"

When the guests started chanting, "Kiss! Kiss!" as they followed Emmett's lead, I turned to Edward who was smiling wryly at me, before our lips met for the second time that day.

Once again, I was caught off guard at how wonderful kissing him felt, but before I could dwell on why this was, we parted and it was time for Rosalie's speech and I completely forgot about my thoughts.

She gave a similar speech to Emmett's, and I turned to Edward with a groan, my face bright red, "You can tell she's going out with your brother."

Edward chuckled and then it was time for our first dance as husband and wife.

"Do you realise I kept the promise I made to you back when we were kids?" Edward asked with a smile as we danced. This didn't surprise me at all- Edward kept all of his promises.

"Which particular one?" I asked. He was holding me tightly to prevent me from tripping over myself- I couldn't slow dance to save my life, however, I did do modern dance lessons with Rosalie once a week and I loved it. We'd done it since we were sixteen and just hadn't stopped.

"I said to Lauren Mallory in kindergarten that I'd marry you someday and here we are." He grinned smugly and I burst out laughing.

"You're so sentimental." I teased him, making him grin crookedly.

"C'mon, you know you like that about me." He shot back.

I sighed dramatically, "Okay fine!" I admitted grudgingly, not being able to hide my grin- I was in a fantastic mood that probably had a lot to do with my wedding and the relief that everything was going to be okay. I was ecstatic to note that there was no awkwardness between us after our kisses- it seemed completely natural even, which was strange considering Edward was my best friend. At least I knew we'd have no trouble acting like a real couple in front of family and friends.

As the song came to an end and we parted, a wave of dizziness suddenly washed over me and I reached out to grip Edward's shoulders to keep me steady.

Edward's arms wound tightly around my waist again. "Bella?" he asked in alarm.

"Whoa, I don't feel so good." I muttered before fainting in my new husband's arms.

*****

"My word Edward, your dancing skills are not supposed to make the bride faint!" A voice that sounded like Rosalie was the first thing I heard when I became conscious again.

"I know! I don't know what happened!" Edward's panicked voice came next, as well as the feeling of some one holding my hand.

I groaned in mortification as I realised I'd just fainted in the middle of my wedding.

"Bella." Edward sighed in relief when my eyes fluttered open and he leant down to kiss my forehead- my heart jumped at the contact.

I sat up, noticing that I'd been laid on the couch in Carlisle and Esme's large living room.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked from next to me.

I blinked several times, thinking about that for a moment.

"I' m fine." I realised, smiling at him, "Still a bit light-headed."

Carlisle smiled, "You'll be fine, I'll go and tell the guests that you're okay."

He and Alice left the room, leaving me alone with Edward and Rosalie.

"I'm okay, really." I smiled at Edward, who still looked concerned, "Light-headedness can be a symptom of pregnancy."

Edward's face relaxed slightly and he nodded.

"I read about that." Rosalie said after a moment of thought. She sat down next to me and gave me a reassuring hug, "I'll go, you come out when you're ready."

"Are you ready to go back out? Edward asked me softly after a few more minutes. I nodded and we returned to the wedding party still happening in the back yard.

No one said anything and there were only a few concerned glances- to which I was grateful, I hated being the centre of attention.

After a pretty awkward father/daughter dance, followed by the throwing of the garter and bouquet, (Which Emmett and Rosalie caught to my delight.) it was time to go.

Alice and Rosalie dragged me off inside.

"I got you the perfect going away dress." Rosalie said, handing me a white, cotton dress and helping me out of my wedding dress.

The dress she had given to me was a simple halter neck that came down to my knees. It was light and comfortable.

"And I got you the perfect wedding night lingerie!" Alice squealed in a way that made me think she was way too excited about her brother's wedding night.

"Alice!" I exclaimed, blushing bright red. I was about to protest that there was no need for it- that Edward was like a brother, but I quickly realised how suspicious that would sound if I said that about my new husband. To them, I was supposed to be using it on my wedding night.

"Thank you." I ended up saying lamely.

I saw Rosalie stifling a laugh and I shot her a glare, which only made her laugh harder.

Edward was waiting for me when I went downstairs, "Ready to go, Mrs. Cullen?" he asked and I smiled, nodding.

"He didn't." I groaned when we headed to the garage and saw Edward's Volvo covered in shaving cream and sappy 'just married' decorations.

Edward groaned as well, "He did." Then a cheeky smile covered his face as he pulled another set of keys out his pocket, "I kind of suspected my brother would do something like this, so we're taking the Vanquish."

I let out a whistle, "Must be a special occasion then." I teased.

He shrugged mock nonchalantly, "Only my wedding."

I laughed and headed to the fancy black car at the back of the Cullen's garage and we were speeding off to an unknown destination (Unknown to me anyway) and the start of married life.

**Wow, the writers block hit me hard in this chapter, so I'm happy it's done. I'm looking forward to writing the next one!**

**Review please! :-)**


	10. First Night in Roma

**Chapter 10 ****First Night in Roma**

**Bella's POV**

"C'mon Edward, some husband you're shaping up to be, please tell me." I whined.

Edward looked thoughtful for a moment before grinning widely, "Nope, not a chance."

I groaned. We were going on 'honeymoon' now for a week and I had no idea where we were going, darn Edward and his surprises!

Edward grabbed my hand as he led me out past the terminals and into a more deserted part of the airport.

"Edward, where are we going?" I asked nervously as there became less and less people around.

He must have heard the uneasiness in my voice because he squeezed my hand reassuringly, "Relax Bella, you'll see."

And when he pushed through some double doors to a large private looking runway, I did see.

"You hired a private plane?" I asked in disbelief, looking at the shiny black aircraft that was ready for take off.

"No," he shrugged, "I own it, well the whole family does really."

I gaped at him, "How long? Why have you never told me?"

Edward laughed, he'd probably expected my reaction, "About a year and I never told you because I knew how you'd react, besides, it never came up." He grinned cheekily.

"Oh yes," I said sarcastically, not actually really surprised- The Cullen's enjoyed luxuries such as fast cars, so I should have known there would be a plane, "Because 'Oh, I own a plane' really comes up in everyday conversation."

"Exactly!" He laughed.

"You have an ulterior motive." I accused as we sat in the way too comfortable seats ready for take off.

"Such as?" he raised his eyebrows, looking way too innocent.

"You know that I won't be able to see our destination because it won't be announ…" I trailed off and jolted as I felt the plane start take off. I gritted my teeth.

Edward immediately lifted the arm rest between us and pulled me to his side, rubbing my arm reassuringly. Thank goodness for his strength- he knew exactly how much taking off and landing scared me and he knew well enough not to comment.

"You okay? Want a snack?" he asked once we were in the air and I could take in a decent breath of air.

I nodded, "Thanks, but no to the snack, I'm feeling kind of sick." I told him.

"Baby?" he asked and I nodded again.

"Bathroom's through there on the side of the bedroom." He told me gently, "Just in case."

"Bedroom?" I exclaimed, "This place is like a freaking hotel room!"

He chucked, "You should see the actual hotel room we're going to then." He winked and I groaned.

"Do I even want to know how much you spent?"

"Probably not." He laughed, "Just enjoy it Bella, there's really nothing you can do about it."

I smiled wryly, "I know, I grew up with you remember."

*****

We were now in Rome.

As in Italy, Rome.

Freaking _Rome_!

The place I'd always wanted to go, and Edward being my best friend, knew this- it had also always been his dream.

I should have known he would pull something like this- the sneak!

I was literally gaping in wonder, the smile huge on my face as Edward drove along the streets to our hotel.

"I take it you're happy with the surprise?" Edward asked with a chuckle.

"Duh!" I said, "Wow this is amazing, thank you!"

Edward just smiled in response.

When we arrived in our hotel room, I took a look around the huge, tastefully decorated mint green honeymoon suite (It was the largest in the hotel) and the luxurious bathroom.

"Wow." I breathed as I explored, I still couldn't believe we were here!

"We'll have to share a bed." Edward said, coming up from behind me where I was standing on the balcony admiring the stunning view, "And forgo the complimentary Champaign."

"No to the Champaign for obvious reasons." I grinned, "And sharing a bed is fine Edward- we've done it before- just keep your hands above the blanket and we'll be fine." I teased him, elbowing him playfully in the stomach.

He laughed, "You never know, it is my honeymoon after all." He teased back.

I joined his laughter, "Yes, but I've got raging pregnancy hormones on my side, you don't want to mess with those." I smiled sweetly at him.

"Point taken." He actually looked scared before we burst out laughing once again.

When it started getting darker, we headed back into the room where Edward turned to me.

"Right." He said with a teasing grin, "We already know what is not happening tonight, so ignore the sexy underwear that Alice presumably packed for you, find your oldest, most comfortable pyjama's and we're having a movie night!"

I laughed, "You're the best friend a girl could ever have, you know that right?" I told him before digging through my bag for the comfy old sweats I usually slept in (I noticed that they were packed at the bottom- I knew Alice had something to do with that.)

"There better be snacks when I return." I said over my shoulder before going into the bathroom.

"Yes Mrs. Cullen." He retorted with a chuckle, "Any cravings in particular?" he asked and I thought about it for a moment.

"Salt and vinegar chips." I said and he nodded.

After a nice, relaxing shower, I returned into the room with my sweats and a holey T-shirt.

"Nice." He said, eyeing my attire.

I pulled a tongue at him and hopped up onto the huge king sized bed, where he'd turned down the covers and laid out a bowel of popcorn and several packets of chips.

"What are we watching?" I asked, attacking the first packet of chips and watching him as he turned on the DVD player under the huge TV.

"Romeo and Juliet first because I know it's your favourite. Then I found this other one that looked good. It's about a vampire falling in love with a human girl."

I smiled warmly at him before chuckling, "That might take us back to our vampire argument again."

Edward laughed and climbed in next to me before pushing play.

Like I usually did when I watched a movie with Edward, I moved closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder while he wrapped an arm around me. I sighed happily- I loved how it was with Edward and I.

"It feels like something should be different." I commented when Romeo and Juliet was finished.

Edward raised and eyebrow, "What do you mean?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I have no idea, it's just a weird feeling I have."

"Like we should be making love?" he teased, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, making me laugh hysterically.

"You sound like Emmett!" I told him, which caused him to mock glare at me, only making me laugh harder.

"No, if I were Emmett, I'd be saying something like, 'Let's get it on wifey'." He paused before grimacing, "Poor Rosalie."

I laughed harder and swatted him on the shoulder, "Shut up you clown and watch the movie."

He didn't listen of course, and we missed more than half the movie because of our joking around.

Eventually, the day and the jet lag caught up to me and I yawned mid-laugh. Edward caught this.

"You should go to sleep." He said.

"Being pregnant really doesn't help my energy levels." I muttered.

He chuckled, "Neither does being woken up at the crack of dawn by Rosalie and Alice."

I wanted to agree but I was already drifting to sleep with his warm arm still around me.


	11. Tossing Coins

**Just to let you guys know- I'll throw in an Edward's POV every now and then, but I want this story to mostly be from Bella's POV.**

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 11**** Tossing Coins**

**Edward's POV**

I woke up the next morning with my arms still wrapped around Bella and I sighed contentedly, enjoying her closeness while it lasted.

I couldn't believe that the girl I'd been in love with for the past few years was finally my wife, even if it was purely platonic for her, I was determined to show her that I loved her in my actions. A selfish part of me hoped that one day she would love me as completely as I loved her.

My thoughts were interrupted by a movement as Bella stretched her arms out above her as she woke to the bright Roman sun outside. Her eyes opened to reveal the warm chocolate colour that I loved, still clouded slightly in sleep.

I opened my mouth to greet her, but before I could get any words out, she was already halfway across the room sprinting clumsily to the bathroom.

When I heard the sounds of her morning sickness , I quickly made my way to her and held her soft brown hair away from her face, gently rubbing her back as she unloaded the contents of her stomach.

"You okay?" I asked when she turned around and slumped back against the toilet bowl, facing me.

Bella smiled weakly, "Yeah, good morning."

I chuckled, "Morning. Do you want me to order you anything for breakfast or are you feeling too sick?"

She didn't answer, instead leaning back over the toilet and throwing up once more.

"Well that answers that question." I said and she laughed.

"Help me up." She held out her hand and I pulled her gently up onto her feet where she immediately stumbled.

I caught her and held her close to me so she couldn't fall, "Easy Bella."

She sighed and slumped into me for support, burying her head in my chest, "I'm not feeling so hot today." She mumbled.

With that said, I scooped her up in my arms and started carrying her bridal style (the irony wasn't lost on me) to the bed.

"At least let me brush my teeth first." She protested, "Please?"

With an understanding smile, I turned around and headed back into the bathroom where I held her securely while she cleaned her teeth. She could barely stand up she was so weak and I was worried about her. She smiled when I reached out and felt her forehead- it felt normal.

"Don't worry Edward." She said, I could hear her gratefulness for my concern in her voice, "It's just the pregnancy making me feel like this, it won't last long."

I nodded, relieved as I carried her back to bed, tucking her in under the covers.

"Do you need anything? Water?" I asked her.

She paused, biting her lip- a gesture that I found adorable, before nodding.

When I returned to the room with a glass of water, she was eyeing me guiltily, "I'm sorry." She said as I handed her the glass.

"What on earth for?" I asked completely baffled, I could never understand Bella, she always felt contrite about the strangest things.

She took a huge gulp of the water, finishing half of it before replying, "This can't exactly be how you planned the first day of your honeymoon, trapped in a hotel room with your sick, pregnant, best friend. You should start without me."

Sure, I had planned to go with her to see the Colosseum today- a piece of architecture that had fascinated us both since we'd done a group project on it in the eighth grade, but it would be pointless to go without her.

"Bella, honey, don't be absurd." I smiled warmly at her, kneeling down at her bedside, "This is both our honeymoon, it wouldn't feel right without you there with me- when you're feeling better, we'll go out and explore the place we've always wanted to go. Don't you dare feel guilty about it Bella."

She sighed and smiled slightly at me before closing her eyes, "Thank you." She whispered and was asleep again within minutes.

*****

"Bella?" I asked her that same afternoon. Bella had been feeling a bit better so she'd insisted on going out, much to my protests- we'd eventually compromised on going to see the Trevi fountain. It was close to the hotel and I knew Bella had always wanted to toss a coin in it. We'd laughed when we read that if a second coin was tossed, (the first meant that one would return to Rome again some day) it would lead to a new romance and a third would lead to a marriage. We joked that we didn't need the third one now. Even so, when she hadn't been looking, I'd tossed a second one in- in hopes that somehow the coin would make Bella magically fall in love with me.

Now we were lounging around the hotel suite living room, Bella was flicking through the channels on the TV trying to find something to watch that we actually understood.

"Hmm?" she replied from her position lounging against my side.

"Tell me about when you were with Jacob?" it was a masochistic question- I wanted to know how their relationship had been, whether he'd at least treated her right, yet I knew that her telling me would end up hurting me in some way.

She stiffened, "What do you mean?"

"How did he treat you? You never told me this kind of stuff when you were going out, I'm curious."

"Because I knew you didn't like him." She said.

I kept quiet, waiting for her to answer.

She sighed, "I don't think I was ever in love with him." She said and I just about groaned with relief.

"And did he love you?" I asked.

She look her head, he beautiful face hard as she answered, "He couldn't have. Otherwise he wouldn't have cheated on me with the girl that's always made life difficult for me."

I nodded, "True. I'd never cheat on you Bella." I added honestly- I could never hurt her that way, even if she only loved me as a friend.

Bella was still tense against me and I rubbed her shoulder soothingly, "You need to vent about him Bella, you never did process it all- you went straight ahead and married me. Let it out."

And she did.

"He was so frustrating some o f the time!" she said, "Sure he had his sweet moments which made me think we could work, but he never called when he said he would, he never thought before he spoke and sleeping with him was the worst thing I ever did! Although I don't resent my baby, I never could…" Bella didn't stop venting for a long time and even though I hated hearing how she was treated, I was glad I was the one that she blew off steam to.

Eventually she sagged against me, "Ugh that feels so good, thank you."

I chuckled and bent to kiss the top of her head, "You're welcome. You and the baby are better off without him Bella."

"I know." She smiled and shrugged, "But I'm not worried about it anymore, I have you now."

She said lightly, making me smile triumphantly. Yes she did. She always would.

**NB: Voting has started at the Cullen Awards (Link on my profile) If you ****like my story, Sunrise and/or my one-shot, Chasing Love, please head over there and vote for me! Thanks guys, my reviewer's rock once again!**

**Also, I have a new one-shot out called Daddy's Home, check it out if you want something short and sweet!**


	12. As Time Moves On

**Chapter 12 As Time Moves On**

**Bella's POV**

I'd been married a month now and I was blissfully happy.

Edward was the perfect husband and there was no awkwardness; In fact, I'd been closer to Edward than I'd ever been before. He did the sweetest, most thoughtful things for me, even if we weren't romantically involved, like bringing me a cup of tea when I wasn't feeling too good and holding my hair back when morning sickness got the better of me- as much as I appreciated the latter, best friend or not, I hated him seeing me do something so unattractive.

I couldn't help feel a selfish pleasure at the fact that I was probably the only girl that would be on the receiving end of his kindness. I'd got over the last remaining bit of guilt I had about the marriage, I was too happy right now.

I'd told the family that I was pregnant and just let them all assume that it was Edward's. My parents, who were still not too happy about my out of the blue wedding, took my pregnancy just as well as the wedding. Cringing, I'd briefly wondered how much worse it would've been had I not been married to the boy I'd known my whole life. Alice, of course thought the idea of it being a honeymoon baby was adorable, and Rosalie had just smirked knowingly at her reaction.

"Ahh! I'm so proud of you guys! First game of the season and you won!" Alice shrieked, bouncing down from the bleachers to throw herself into Jasper's arms.

Rosalie and I followed her down to the baseball field shortly after to give our congratulations to the boys as well.

Emmett, Jasper and Edward had been playing club baseball ever since they left school and I, as the dutiful best friend and now wife, had been to every single game Edward had played- I knew it meant a lot to him to have me there supporting.

Edward chuckled as he accepted my congratulations hug, "You sound way too surprised for that to actually be a compliment Alice." He teased.

She pulled a tongue at her brother, "You know what I mean."

We all laughed.

"So you guys all up for a celebration dinner? My treat." Emmett asked and we all nodded, knowing that even if he said it was his treat, Edward would try his best to try and pay for our meals- he was just like that.

"Okay off to the showers with you then!" Rosalie said.

"Are you implying that we stink?" Edward asked her, mock hurt on his face.

I snickered, "Not implying, pretty much telling you." I stated dryly making the girls laugh and Edward give me a look that said 'I'll get you for that'.

"We'll meet you in the parking lot in a few then." Edward said, swiftly kissing my forehead and jogging of with the boys off to the showers.

"So Bella," Alice gave me an evil smile as we waited for the boys by Edward's Volvo. I was sitting on the hood, Rosalie was leaning against it next to me and Alice stood in front of me with an evil look in her eye.

"I haven't managed to corner you about it yet, but I'm glad you finally made my brother a man."

I don't think I'd ever blushed so hard or so red, maybe it wouldn't have been so bad if Edward and I were actually sleeping together, but it was a known fact that Edward was a virgin (Only I knew he still was), he'd always wanted to wait until he'd got married- I didn't feel too guilty of depriving him of a sex life- sex was overrated and a waste of time anyway, this I knew from experience.

"Alice!" I groaned, "I am so not commenting! This is your brother for crying out loud- do you really want to know the details?"

Alice pulled a face and looked at Rosalie, "It would be weird if I said yes to that, wouldn't it?"

Rosalie laughed, "Terribly!"

Alice shrugged and turned back to me, "I actually just wanted to see Bella's reaction, and it was so worth it."

"Thanks Alice, it's good to know I have good, kind friends." I said sarcastically.

"What are your good, kind friends doing to you, my love?" I heard a familiar chuckle from behind me and my heart soared at his endearment, which was kind of silly- I knew he was doing it mostly for our audience.

I turned to Edward with a grimace, "Don't make me repeat what she asked, if you have any kind of compassion in you, you will change the topic and never ask again."

Emmett's booming voice came after, "What are we not supposed to ask about?"

I groaned and Alice, Rosalie and Edward packed up laughing.

"Can we just go now?" I asked, wanting to leave the previous conversation far, far behind.

*****

"So, Rosalie told me about tomorrow." Edward smirked and I gulped, hoping he didn't mean what I thought he meant. We had just got home after a really nice dinner with the gang and I was in a terribly good mood- who needed a glass of champagne at dinner when you had pregnancy hormones?

"What about tomorrow?" I asked, playing innocent- it was the best way to go when he started a conversation like that.

"Open day at your dance practise."

I groaned loudly, "Do you have to come? You come every year and my pregnancy just makes me seem so much less attractive." I flopped down on the couch next to him, we were waiting for the news to start.

Edward snorted, "Shut up Bella, you're beautiful and yes, I'm coming. You're at everyone of my baseball games."

I sighed, he was right, every time his baseball team played a game, I was there cheering from the sidelines.

"Fine." I grumbled, knowing he would come no matter what.

He laughed, "That's my girl! Better to give up now."

I glared at him, but he dragged me closer to him on the couch and kissed my forehead.

My heart flipped and my glare softened. I always cuddled up to him when we watched TV or a movie- I had for years- but lately something had felt different with me when I did, I didn't know what it was, but I knew I liked it.

I sighed and yawned as the presenter went on about a chain of murders in Seattle on the TV.

"Tired?" Edward asked softly.

I nodded against him and he chuckled softly.

And for the millionth time since I'd known him, I fell asleep against my best friend's chest.

**Sorry it's so short, it's mostly just a filler chapter to show where they are. **

**Now ****I'm going to leave you guys with this cliffy……what am I leading up to that requires a filler…….?**


	13. Never Saw It Coming

**Chapter 13 Never Saw It Coming**

**Bella's POV**

"Thanks." I said gratefully as Rosalie handed me a bottle of water which I immediately gulped down, hoping to dispel the nausea currently rising up in me.

Getting through the open practise feeling as sick as I was, was a bit of a challenge- especially on the twirls and leaps we had to do. Our dance instructor was a strange woman- she wouldn't let anyone watch the once a week practises we did- she said it distracted us- she set aside one day a year (excluding any shows we did) where friends and family could watch us practise. My parents had never come. Edward was the only one who came every time and sometimes Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie's parents would come.

I closed my eyes for a second, only to feel a hand brush my cheek gently.

"Are you okay?" I opened my eyes to see Edward's gaze studying my face in concern.

I nodded, "Just a bit sick, but I'm okay. Was it terribly obvious during practise?"

Edward shook his head, "Only to me."

I smiled weakly at him.

"Should we go?" Rosalie asked, and I nodded, turning to Edward,

"Edward?" I said in my sweetest voice, looking at him pleadingly, he chuckled.

"Yes Bella?" he said expectantly.

"Could you please grab my bag for me? For your pregnant wife?"

He grinned crookedly at me and narrowed his eyes playfully, "You owe me Cullen." He teased then asked where it was.

"I left it in the dancers lounge." I said gratefully.

He nodded, kissed me on the forehead and headed off in the direction of the dancers lounge.

"He's so sweet to you." Rosalie commented from next to me.

"I know," I sighed, "I don't know what I did to deserve a friend like him." I watched his back as he walked away.

"Friend Bella?" Rosalie raised her eyebrow, "Seriously?"

"Rose." I groaned, "Are we really going through this again?"

"Yip." She said casually, "You two are crazy about each other the way you've been acting."

I groaned again, "You know it's just an act! I told you this."

"Nope. It's more than that, more of a spark on top of the connection you already have…"

I'd zoned Rosalie out by this point, because as I saw Edward come out of the dancers lounge, I also saw Lauren Mallory make a beeline straight towards him and greet him with an overfriendly smile. Unfortunately, I had the pleasure of her in my dance group- Rosalie was the only one that kept me sane as Lauren kept on boasting about all the men she'd seduced. Jacob being one of them. I was completely over that relationship, but it irritated me to have my past flung in my face all the time and I knew by the smug looks and mean curl of her lip that she was doing it to me on purpose. She knew I was married to Edward now and watching as she leaned closer to whisper something in his ear, I realised he was her next target. Married or not.

"I feel like punching her in her perfectly made up face." I seethed, watching as she laughed, flicked her hair and touched his shoulder lightly. There was a pang in my chest.

"Some one's jealous." Rosalie sang from next to me, also watching the scene. I was pleased to note that Edward did not look happy talking to her, at all.

"Rosalie Hale." I snapped, "For the last time, I am not…" I trailed off and clenched my fists as Lauren turned to smirk subtly in my direction, I don't think Edward would have even noticed.

I gasped out loud as I realised that the pang was, indeed jealousy.

But why? Why was I jealous? He'd been my best friend for sixteen years!

Realisation pounded into me again as I thought about this, and then I knew. Knew what had been going on with me lately. It was the reason why I was so annoyed and jealous of Lauren right now. Why my heart skipped a beat every time he smiled and touched me. Why those kisses at our wedding had been so mind blowing.

I was in love with him.

I was in love with Edward, my best friend.

I was in love with my husband- the irony certainly didn't escape me there.

Rosalie grinned smugly, obviously seeing the realisation all over my face, "Finally!" she laughed.

I was so lost in my shocked thoughts that I didn't notice him finally being able to tear himself from Lauren and appear next to me.

"Finally what?" Edward asked, draping an arm around my shoulder. I finally understood why my heart skipped a beat when he did something like that.

"N…Nothing." I stammered like an idiot, not being able to meet his eyes yet so soon after my discovery.

"You okay Bella?" he asked in concern.

I nodded and smiled as genuinely as I could manage at the moment, "I'm fine."

"She just realised that we have to wear a tiny skirt for our next show." Rosalie lied smoothly for me, I shot her a grateful smile.

"I'll definitely be there." He grinned cheekily and I couldn't help but laugh and roll my eyes.

"You're such a guy, Edward." Rosalie said, making Edward chuckle- I loved that sound and now I finally realised why the huskiness of it sometimes shot a shiver down my spine. Wow, my brain was now on overload.

*****

"I need to do some work." Edward told me when we got home.

I loved how his eyes lit up when he mentioned his composing- it wasn't work to him at all, he adored it.

I rolled my eyes, he'd probably put off his work to watch me dance- it was typical of him.

"I'll order a pizza for dinner when I'm done." He offered.

I shook my head, "No, it's okay. I want to cook when I get back- I'm just going for a little walk." I told him, I needed to be alone with my thoughts for awhile.

"Bella." He said, "You're not well, are you sure you should be alone?" he asked in concern.

"It's okay." I reassured him, "I'll just go down to the stream."

Edward nodded but still didn't look a hundred percent happy. Right now I was grateful he had some work to do.

*****

I was sitting on the grass, my jacket pulled tight around me to ward off the chill while I stared unseeingly out at the bubbling stream.

How had this happened? How had I gone and fallen in love with my best friend? He could never feel the same about me- all these feelings had done was complicate things! I groaned, I could never tell him, there was more at stake here than just our friendship now- we were married, things could get unbelievably awkward if I told him and he told me that he didn't see me the same way.

I muttered a curse under my breath, totally clueless at what to do, could I really spend the rest of my life loving Edward without him knowing? A selfish part of me loved how he now only belonged to me, even if his feelings were just friendship.

The more I thought about the endless questions running through my head, the more I realised that I'd always loved him, that was the reason I'd never truly been able to get serious with Jake. I felt a tear drip down my cheek; why couldn't I have realised this before sleeping with Jacob, before I'd fallen pregnant and married the man that was helping me more than he knew, the man I was irrevocably in love with. Maybe before we would've had a chance!

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice Edward had arrived and sat down beside me until he wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

I looked up in surprise, my heart doing summersaults in my chest as I met his dazzling green eyes.

"What's up Bella? Seriously, wearing a short skirt can't bother you this much." His words were teasing but his tone and eyes were serious.

I sighed, stalling a bit before I answered, I needed to lie here, I needed him to believe my lies for once.

"Just thinking about when the baby comes." I said softly- technically it wasn't a lie; my feelings related to him and the marriage and that came down to my baby.

"What about it? Bella, honey, we'll be fine, I promised you remember?"

"I know." I smiled, "Must be the pregnancy hormones." I tried to lighten the mood, "Are you ready for dinner?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

Edward studied me for a long moment, unnerving me- he had a tendency, being my best friend and all, to be able to read me way too well.

"Yes, let's go." He eventually murmured, giving me a look that implied that he'd get it out of me eventually.

I really hoped he didn't.

**So****, finally!! :-)**

**Please review!**


	14. Long Day

**Chapter 14**** Long Day**

**Bella's POV**

"So what did Lauren have to say today?" I teased Edward over dinner that same night, although I was honestly curious if he was in anyway drawn to the slutty blonde. I shuddered at the thought- it would destroy me if he did.

Edward grimaced and I felt a wave of relief. "Please come over and save me next time." His pleading eyes made me giggle

"I don't understand it though." Edward mused.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Why Lauren is so attractive to all these men she boasts about." He shook his head, "She's got a ditzy personality, she's horrible to anyone that isn't a guy and she lacks so much depth to her." He looked up to meet my gaze, his eyes softening when he added, "Jacob was an idiot, an absolute idiot to not understand what he lost."

"Thank you." I whispered.

"You're welcome," he smiled and reached over to squeeze my hand, "You never have to worry about Lauren with me, Bella, She's not my type at all, I wouldn't touch her with a barge pole."

"So what exactly is your type, Mr. Cullen?" I teased lightly, trying hard not to show just how relieved and elated I felt after his comments about Lauren.

He grinned and winked at me, "I prefer beautiful brunettes actually."

Was he flirting with me or was wishful thinking letting my imagination cause me to read more into our playful banter? My heat leapt, regardless.

"Thank you." I smiled, "Good to know you prefer your wife." I quipped as I got up to place my plate in the dishwasher. I couldn't call myself his best friend; it wasn't true on my side anymore.

Edward chuckled, "Ah Bella." He shook his head amusedly and it felt like he'd left something following that unsaid.

"I'm going to head to bed." I told him, after today's revelation and my pregnancy, I was exhausted.

Not being able to resist, I kissed Edward lightly, shyly on the cheek as I passed him to get to my room, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight sweetheart." His voice sounded huskily.

I sighed longingly, why did this have to be so complicated?

*****

"So what are you going to do?" Rosalie asked me the next day. She'd dragged me to the mall at some ridiculously early hour against my will and pestered me until I'd admitted out loud that I was in love with Edward.

"Nothing." I sighed, where as Rosalie hadn't been able to stop smiling after my revelation, the added weight of it in my life was bringing me down. Love in situations like this was overrated, although I doubted there were often situations like mine.

"What! Why?" Rosalie demanded as we walked over to the food court to grab some lunch and meet up with Alice.

"When he says that he doesn't feel the same about me, it could screw up everything Rose. He's not just my best friend anymore- we're married and things can't afford to get awkward."

Rosalie stopped dead in her tracks and literally stomped her foot, I looked at her in surprise.

"Dammit Bella!" she practically growled, "Are you listening to yourself? I can guarantee you Edward probably feels the same way! Why do you think he married your pregnant ass in the first place? Take a chance, you deserve to be happy for a change. I want you and Edward to be happy!"

I sighed, "Thanks Rose." I said, after I'd got over the shock of her outburst, "I'll think about it." I said that just to placate her, I think we both knew that I still wasn't going to do anything.

"Bella! Rose!" we both looked up to see Alice waving from an empty table she'd already claimed for us.

"Hi Alice." we greeted when we reached her.

"Hi!" she chirped, "How's baby Cullen doing?"

I felt a tinge of guilt at her question, technically the baby was only going to be a Cullen by name.

"Fine." I answered honestly, "Edward and I are going to get the ultra sound done soon."

Alice squealed, "I can't wait to see pictures!"

Rosalie chuckled before saying to Alice, "So I was thinking, you and I need to kit Bella out in a new maternity wardrobe- we both know she can't be left to do that herself."

"But I'm barely even showing!" I protested, I had planned to go maternity shopping…eventually.

Rosalie and Alice didn't even look phased, "So?" Alice asked, making me sigh and smile slightly.

"Fine." I conceded, knowing that even if I said no they'd drag me anyway.

"After lunch?" Rosalie questioned.

"After lunch." Alice confirmed as they both grinned evilly at me.

I sighed and slumped back in my seat, this was going to be a long day.

*****

"Edward you better have dinner ready!" I moaned as I got home that night, pushing through the front doorway with my million bags of new clothes.

"Yep, in the oven as we speak, I hope you feel lik…Good grief!" he exclaimed, breaking off mid sentence when he saw me with my bags. "Did you guys buy the whole mall?"

I glared at him and he chuckled, coming over to help me with the bags.

"I'm so exhausted." I groaned, flopping down on the couch after we took the bags to my room, "And my feet are killing me."

"Do you want a foot massage?" Edward asked, already kneeling down in front of me and taking my left foot in hand.

"That wasn't a hint." I told him guiltily, but broke off when he started massaging my feet, all protests forgotten. The man had magical hands.

I immediately forgot my tiredness as his hands moved in slow, tender circles on my foot, his touch making electricity shoot through my body and I once again cursed my feelings, why did they have to come in and ruin something so innocent? I did my best to ignore the sparks and melt into the massage he was giving me.

"Thank you." I sighed, my eyes closed as he finished and came up to sit next to me.

"You're welcome, what are friends for." I had to flinch at his use of 'friends' but I sighed when I realised that that was all we were and that I was imagining any slight wistfulness in his tone.

"Ready for dinner?" he asked.

"That would mean I'd have to move." I told him with a grimace.

"Want me to bring it here for you?" he offered kindly.

I nodded eagerly and he disappeared into the kitchen to bring me a plate of Mac and cheese which I ate down heartily before realising that I was still hungry after I'd finished.

"You know what I feel like now?" I realised in surprise, finally managing to get up with much effort.

"What's that?"

"Cheerio's." I laughed, "Do we have any?"

Edward grinned, "Yes Bella, I think so."

I found my Cheerio's and ate them eagerly as well, Edward laughing at me the whole time.

Soon after, we found a movie to watch and obviously, me being as tired as I was, didn't make it through half of it before I fell asleep.

The last thing my sub conscious seemed to pick up was being gently being laid down on a soft surface and a soft, velvety "I love you." being murmured in my ear, but by that time, I was already fast asleep.


	15. Heartbreak

**Chapter 15**** Heartbreak**

**Edward's POV**

A week after Bella's dance practise, I arrived back at the house after a meeting that day to see Bella sitting on the couch, her arms curled around her raised knees and tears were streaming down her face.

I was about to rush over to her in concern when I realised what movie was playing on the TV, and I smiled slightly.

"How can you watch Titanic so many times?" I asked her in disbelief, flopping down on the couch next to her.

"Shut it, it's a classic." She sniffed, "I love how strong she was, she went through so much and was still alive for so long."

I tugged playfully on her pony tail, "It's a frustrating movie that makes me glad I only watched it once."

Bella rolled her eyes, "Go away if you're going to make fun of my movie."

I chuckled and turned my attention to the TV- it was right near the end anyway and I wanted to be near Bella so I stayed.

I opened my arms for Bella to curl up to my side like she usually did, but I noticed she seemed tense against me and for the millionth time since last week, I wondered what was going on. She hadn't been a hundred percent herself around me lately and I hoped that she would confide in me about whatever was worrying her soon.

**Bella's POV**

I found that I couldn't relax into Edward's arms like I usually could, it wasn't that I didn't enjoy his arms around me, far from it- I loved his touch. But ever since I'd realised that I loved him as more than a friend, I'd been feeling more self-conscious around him and his contact, scared that he would somehow guess- he'd always been able to read me better than anyone.

"What would you like for dinner?" Edward asked when my movie was finished.

"Cheerio's." I answered immediately, making Edward laugh- I'd gone through three boxes of the cereal in the last week.

I got up and stretched, Titanic was long and I had been sitting awhile, "I'll get them."

"Eager are we?" Edward teased and I just pulled a tongue at him, wondering off to the kitchen, hearing the sounds of the TV channel Edward was now watching follow me. My stomach fluttered again and I frowned, rubbing it gently. It had been doing that all day and I didn't know if it was a cause for concern or not- I'd have to find out from Dr Snow at the ultra sound tomorrow.

I reached up to get an empty bowl from the kitchen cabinet and immediately clutched my stomach, a cry of surprise leaving my lips as I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen. That couldn't be good.

I was about to call Edward when I felt a heavy dragging sensation, followed by more intense pain in my stomach. This time my cry was purely one of pain.

"Bella?" Edward's voice came from behind me, "Are you okay?" he rushed to my side, seeing me crumpled to the ground.

"Edward." I sobbed, "It hurts."

"Bella." Edward gripped my shoulder, "You're bleeding, I need to get you to the hospital." I could hear the barely concealed panic in his voice.

I don't know what happened after that because another wave hit me and I passed out from the pain.

*****

I'd lost my baby.

I lay on the bed in the unfriendly hospital room, curled up to my side in a ball, facing away from the door while pretending to be asleep.

I remembered waking up earlier to the sympathetic look of the doctor as he'd explained that I'd had a miscarriage. He'd explained all the technicalities but by that stage I was definitely not concentrating. The nurses had to eventually give me a sedative to calm me down. It was a supposedly common thing to happen early in a pregnancy, but how could it be common to hurt so much?

Now I was awake again and wishing for the oblivion of sleep.

Edward was waiting outside for me and had been since he'd brought me in, I knew this because I'd heard a few of the nurse's whispered conversations about the gorgeous guy waiting outside my room- I knew they could only be talking about Edward. I hadn't seen him yet because according to everyone else I was still asleep.

I sighed, tears falling freely onto the white pillow- all I felt was this crushing grief. My baby hadn't been planned, but I'd never regretted my decision to have it- there'd never been another option. I'd been so ready to be a mom! I'd planned my whole life around it, married Edward…and with that, I didn't even want to think of what would happen to our marriage now, I was too upset already.

I tried to choke down a sob but it escaped loudly anyway, probably alerting people that I was awake. I'd never get to meet my baby now, I hadn't even known the gender, I had a feeling it would probably hurt more to know so I was immediately grateful. I couldn't quiet my sobs as I buried my face in the pillow,

"Bella."

I froze mid-sob as I heard the velvet voice a moment before I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart." His voice was pained, empathetic.

"Please Edward." I whispered hoarsely, "I can't be around anyone right now."

I felt the bed dip behind me as Edward sat down, completely ignoring my request. I wasn't surprised but at least I'd tried.

"I'm not anyone Bella." he said quietly. It didn't reassure me.

"Look at me, please."

I shook my head, I couldn't, instead I just started to cry once again.

Edward didn't push me, instead I felt the hand on my shoulder move in comforting circles.

And thankfully, I eventually cried myself into a troubled sleep.

**I planned for this to happen from the very beginning, it's a crucial part of the plot, but after writing it I feel ****kind of bad, so knowing this- please be nice! **


	16. Tears

**Chapter 16 Tears**

**Edward's POV**

It had been a week since Bella's miscarriage and I didn't have a clue as to how to help her.

She'd been a zombie. Barely leaving her room, not speaking unless she was spoken to and I didn't think she was even eating outside of what I made her eat, as her baggy clothes (which I knew were Bella's moping clothes) hung too loosely on her small frame. It was shattering to hear her cry at night while I was lying in bed not being able to hold or comfort her, I'd tried but she flinched away from my touch.

This couldn't go on.

It devastated me to see my best friend and only love like this; I needed to get her to talk, to open up to me.

I made up a plate of food and headed to her room where she'd been holed up all day so far.

"Bella?" I walked into the dark room, placed the tray next to her bed and went to open the curtains. I watched as her curled up form flinched slightly as the late afternoon sun reached her.

I sat down on the bed next to her and yanked the blanket down so I could see her pale face.

"You can't keep torturing yourself with this Bella," I said soothingly as I leaned back against the headboard, pulling her against my side- for once she didn't resist, "You can't blame yourself." I knew her well enough to know that that was the main reason she was so miserable- guilt. I knew she was hurting about losing the baby, but Bella always went through so many 'what ifs' in her mind that it tended to make her crazy.

Her brown eyes met mine for the first time in days and I could see that I was right, her eyes were filled with guilt, with pain and even worry. I sighed- I really hated seeing her like this.

"Just leave me alone Edward." She said almost irritably.

I glared at her, "I did, but now it's time for me to be there for you

"You don't know Edward, you didn't lose a child." she snapped at me before she cringed, immediately regretting that.

"That's not fair Bella." I whispered, "I wanted that baby too, I loved it because it was a part of you. We were going to raise it together. Let me in Bella, I want to help you."

I heard a loud sob rip through her and my heart broke further.

"Come here." I said gently, enfolding her in my arms and holding her tightly as she sobbed into my chest.

"I'm sorry." she blubbed through her hysterics, "It just hurts so much. I was ready to have that baby and I lost it!" she cried. And cried. And throughout that whole time she cried, I held her.

I'd never seen her cry so hard or with so much pain before and as much as it hurt me, I was glad she was getting everything out.

"Shh Bella, it's okay, you'll be okay." I kept soothing her.

Eventually her sobs turned to small hiccups and she fell asleep- I could tell by the evening out of her breathing and the way her body slumped into me and I briefly wondered how much sleep she'd actually had lately.

I started to move her to tuck her in and leave her to get some rest, but she let out a small whimper of protest and tried to snuggle in closer to me. My heart melted and I moved us both so she was lying in my arms, the blanket over both of us. I would stay for as long as she needed me to. Because I loved her.

*****

Another week went by and I could see that Bella was slowly but surely getting better. She was eating and moving around and even had more colour to her cheeks. There was still a sadness remaining behind her beautiful eyes and posture but I believed she was getting there, opening up to me had really helped.

I sighed and leaned on the kitchen counter, watching the early morning sun lick the edges of the horizon. It was still quite early but I hadn't been able to sleep, not when there were now so many lose end in my life right now. What would Bella and I do now? Would she still want to be married to me now that the reason we'd got married in the first place was now gone? The thought of losing her terrified me and it was probably that that helped me come to a firm decision.

I was going to tell Bella how I felt.

I was going to tell her that I loved her and that I couldn't live without her, then, if she still wanted a divorce afterwards, then I would give her one- at least she would know how I felt.

My decision terrified me nearly as much as losing her, she was my best friend after all, my feelings either had the power to destroy us, or make me the happiest man alive.

The phone rang suddenly, startling me out of my thoughts.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi Edward, how is she?"

I sighed, "Getting better Rose, but she's still hurting and I don't know what else to do to help her." I spoke softly, Bella was still asleep but I didn't want to take the chance of her hearing.

"I'm worried about her. Hey Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"You're in love with her, aren't you?" Rosalie asked me seriously.

I hesitated briefly before answering, I'd known Rosalie forever, even if she was Bella's best friend, I knew I could trust her. It was time to be honest.

"Yes," I confided, "Very much so."

Rosalie let out a delighted laugh, "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!"

I couldn't help chuckling, "Bella doesn't."

She groaned in frustration and was about to query as to what it meant when I heard Emmett in the background before she said, "I've got to go Edward, give Bella my love."

And then she was gone.

"Edward?" Bella's voice came from the living room and I went to greet her good morning.

"Morning sweetheart." I greeted with a smile, "How are you?"

A genuine smile seemed to stretch across her face, "Better. Who was on the phone?" she asked curiously.

"Rosalie, she's worried about you."

Bella flinched slightly, "I suppose I'd better phone her just now."

"You do that. I need to head to the grocery store; we're living on rice cakes." I grinned then moved forward to kiss her goodbye on the cheek, making her blush. Hmm interesting, she'd never blushed at my casual kisses before. And with that thought I was out the door.

**Bella's POV**

I was getting there. The pain was bearable and I could now see the light at the end of the tunnel. Edward was great, he'd been there for me no matter what and I loved him all the more for it.

I was just getting out of the shower after calling Rosalie and was planning to do a few chores around the house and phone work to ask when they wanted me back. Edward had phoned the little old lady that owned the bookstore awhile ago and told her about my situation. Apparently she'd kindly insisted that I not return until I was feeling better. I smiled, it was amazing how much loving family and friends helped in a hard time. Unfortunately, I still hadn't heard from my parents since I'd told them about the pregnancy. I didn't know if they knew about the miscarriage, but I wasn't going to be the one to tell them, they could reach out their hands for once, I kept getting bitten whenever I did.

The phone rang and I hurriedly pulled on jeans on a shirt, rushing to answer it.

What the person on the other side of the phone said made my body go numb with fear.

"Mrs Cullen? There's been an accident…"


	17. Never

**Chapter 17 Never**

**Bella's POV**

My shoes squeaked loudly on the white hospital tiles as I rushed through the hospital ten minutes after the detached voice had told me my husband had been in an accident. I hadn't listened to the details, I'd immediately hung up and sped over to the hospital- on the trip, finally realising how slow my truck truly was.

Please no! I prayed as I sprinted clumsily to the reception desk, please no, please no! Let him be okay! I didn't know what I'd do if I lost him. I was this close to breaking down, but I needed to get to him first before I could process anything.

"Edward Cullen please." I threw the words at the tired looking receptionist.

Obviously seeing the desperate expression on my face, she didn't ask any questions, "Room 14." She barely finished talking before I ran to the steps, taking them two at a time- waiting for the elevator would take too long. When I finally, breathlessly reached his floor, I nearly ran straight into Carlisle as I sped down the passage.

"Whoa there." His arms reached out to steady me.

"Is he okay?" I practically shouted, "Please Carlisle!" I think I was mildly hysterical but at that time I didn't care- I'd already reached my limit a long time ago.

"Bella." He shook me slightly, his face concerned, "Calm down, he's fine! A mild concussion and a sprained wrist- he'll be better in no time. Go in and see."

So I did.

My relief was palpable as I rushed into his room to see Edward sitting up on the bed, facing the door, a crooked smile lighting his face when he saw me.

I didn't hesitate; I threw myself at him, my sobs of fright and now relief finally overpowering me. I felt his arms wrap around me, holding me to his chest

"Edward," I sobbed, "I can't lose you too, I cant…I…"

"Shh Bella." I felt Edward's hand on my chin, lifting my gaze, "I'm here, look at me Bella, I'm okay." He said firmly- he could see the state I'd managed to work myself into. "Look at me." He repeated until I finally met his eye and took several deep breaths. I studied his face urgently, noticing a cut across his forehead. I took another breath, he was okay. Edward was going to be fine.

Edward pulled me closer into his chest, "I'm here. I'm not leaving you Bella." I didn't dare hope he was referring to our marriage.

I sighed and gave him a half hearted smile. He gazed intently into my eyes and I thought I saw his face move towards mine slightly, but Carlisle chose that moment to walk in. With a mad as hell looking Alice on his heel.

I let out a shaky breath, considerably calmer now, although I still held Edward's one hand in a death grip.

Alice stormed up to us and before I knew what had happened, she swatted Edward on the leg, "Edward Anthony Cullen, don't you dare do that to us! Ever again, do you hear me?"

I moved out the way and she immediately threw her tiny arms around him. He looked more amused at her outburst than anything else, "I'm okay Alice, really. Just a bump on the head and sprained wrist." He held up his bandaged wrist and patted her on the shoulder with his other hand. I was relieved, Carlisle had told me his injuries, but it was more reassuring coming from Edward himself.

"Can I go home now?" Edward asked Carlisle.

He nodded and motioned to Alice to leave us alone, "I'll go and sign the paperwork."

Edward studied my face for another long moment after they'd gone, "I'm sorry I scared you."

I shook my head and moved back to stand between his legs so our faces were level, "You're okay now."

I reached out my hand to gently trace the bruise around his cut forehead- I didn't care about him knowing my feelings right now; all that mattered was that he was okay.

He leaned in to softly brush my cheek with his lips; it was an incredibly intimate gesture that made me shiver.

"We need to talk Bella." He said huskily.

"I know." I looked down as tears pricked my eyes. There was no baby anymore, why would he want to remain married to me?

"But we'll talk when we get home." I said, "When you're feeling a bit better." I was trying to put this off for as long as possible, I wanted to put off the heartbreak that I knew was coming my way.

Edward nodded and looked like he was about to say something else, but Carlisle re-entered the room.

"You're free to go Edward." He said with a smile.

"Thanks dad." He smiled and we left a few minutes later.

*****

"So what exactly happened?" I asked Edward when we arrived home, it was late afternoon and the sun was now setting.

Edward sat down on the couch and sighed, "Some idiot swerved into me, luckily I was driving slowly and I managed to avoid the worst. The other driver apparently came off worse."

"You were driving slowly?" I couldn't help tease him through my relief that he was okay. Edward liked to drive fast, it was in his nature, he was too impatient with slow cars and that was why he never drove with me in my truck.

Edward grinned, "Don't tease the accident victim."

I smirked and rolled my eyes, "Please." I retorted, "You're going to be fine." It was a relief to believe it now.

"We still need to talk Bella." He suddenly said as the atmosphere in the room became more serious.

"Are you sure now's a good time?" I argued, "You need to rest and–"

"Bella." His tone was firm, his face determined and I knew we couldn't put it off any longer.

I took a deep breath, maybe Rose was right, maybe I should take a chance and tell him how I feel, maybe there were feelings on his side as well? Would things truly be the same in our friendship anyway if we went through something like a divorce?

I took a deep breath, "I'll understand if you want to divorce me now that there's no baby." I whispered, looking down at my hands on my lap.

"Is that what you want?" he asked, his voice soft as well.

I was silent for a long time- it was now or never, "No." I whispered quietly.

"Really?" he sounded surprised. I still hadn't met his eye and the surprise in his voice deterred me- I couldn't do this. I couldn't be the one to hold him back from a woman he deserved. I knew Edward, he would stay in this marriage to make me happy- it was just the type of person he was. Really, what did I have to offer him? I was just Bella, the best friend, could he see me as beautiful when I couldn't even see it myself? Edward was a guy any girl would be lucky to have- he should be with some one who deserved him, I needed to let him go.

"Excuse me." I choked out and, holding back a sob and wrenching myself out the room, out the house. I needed to be alone with my unrequited feelings; I needed to get myself in the right mood to be able to let him go. Because I loved him enough to want him to be happy.


	18. Let There Be Love

**Chapter 18 Let There Be Love **

**Bella's POV**

I don't know how long I sat there down by our stream, crying with my knees to my chest, my head down, trying to figure out how to do this, but next thing I knew, warm strong arms were wrapped around me, pulling me to his chest.

"I don't know what I said to make you run, but I'm sorry." Edward said, pausing before saying, "Bella I promised myself I would tell you something." He suddenly sounded nervous and my head snapped up to meet him in the eye and for the first time, I noticed how intense they were, "I don't want to get a divorce either."

This time it was my turn for surprise, "Really?" I felt myself drowning in his eyes.

He chuckled softly and shook his head, "Yes, but you need to know something if we're going to continue this marriage."

"What is it?" I asked curiously, scared and still trying to process the fact that he didn't want a divorce…I shook off any hopefulness, I needed to let him go.

He reached out to gently touch my cheek, "I love you Bella. I'm in love with you. I have been for years."

"What?" I blurted out without thinking; I was positive that I hadn't heard that right, that my imagination was finally taking over my reality.

His gaze, uncertain but unwavering never left mine, "I love you Bella." He said again softly, "If you don't feel the same, I don't want to lose our friendship, I just couldn't ho–"

I interrupted him by crushing my lips to his.

Our kisses on our wedding day had nothing on this.

Electricity surged through me as our lips clung to each other passionately, desperately as if this would turn out too good to be true. It was the type of kiss that was usually only seen in movies.

"Bella." Edward breathed when we parted, resting his forehead against mine.

"Did you mean it?" I whispered breathlessly, hopefully. Any thoughts of letting him go were definitely gone at this moment. Hope threatening to kill me with it's force.

Edward nodded almost shyly- it was adorable, "I would never lie to you Bella."

"Well except for the reason you married me." I couldn't help teasing him, my eyes were probably alight with joy.

Edward flinched slightly and I had to restrain myself from rolling my eyes- Edward hated lies with a passion.

I shook my head against his, "I'm not mad Edward." How could I be?

"Shall we go inside?" Edward asked, standing up and holding out his hand for me to get up too.

I studied him for a moment before I took his hand: His eyes didn't sparkle- they looked defeated and his shoulders were slumped slightly. I realised with a jolt why that was, I'd been so wrapped up in _his_ confession that I hadn't voiced my own feelings.

I took his hand and stood, stopping him before he led us away. "Edward?"

"Yeah?" he turned to face me.

"I love you too. So much." I felt tears well up in my eyes at finally being able to say the words out loud to the man I loved.

Edward's face lit up, a huge smile lighting up his face and before I knew it, I was in his arms and he was kissing me again, deeply, lovingly.

"I love you." I whispered in a moment that his lips weren't on mine.

"I love you too. Oh Bella, you have no idea." He sighed happily and kissed me again.

*****

"Stay with me tonight, my wife." Edward asked softly, tenderly, later that night when we were heading to bed.

I hesitated for a moment, unsure, but Edward must have understood my hesitation because he smiled and gently brushed my cheek with his hand.

"Not like that Bella, it's too soon. I want us to be completely sure when we make love for the first time."

I couldn't help but blush, "Sex is overrated." I blurted out, "It hurts a heck of a lot more than people say the first time does and I don't understand where the pleasure comes in." I had to be honest with him.

"You had Jacob as your first time." He pointed out, frowning in disgust, "Give me a chance to prove what a useless lover I know he must have been. You deserve so much more respect than he gave you."

"Okay," I agreed hesitantly, the idea of being with Edward that way, kissing me, touching me, in truth sent a tremor of pleasure down my spine.

He smiled, "Bella, love." He whispered, kissing me gently, "When I make love to you, it will be perfect." He brushed a kiss below my ear and I couldn't stop, didn't want to stop, my involuntary shiver.

"You're awfully sure of yourself Mr Cullen." I couldn't help teasing him with a grin.

Edward chuckled, "We're meant to be together Bella, we always have been, and that's why I'm so sure of myself. I love you so much." His smile gentled, "Come now, sweetheart, I want to finally spend the night with my wife in my arms."

I smiled widely, how could I refuse?

*****

I woke up the next morning with the rare sun streaming in through the curtains, matching my bright mood. I smiled and sighed happily, not opening my eyes until I became conscious of the arm wrapped around me and the kiss that was placed gently on my cheek.

"Morning, my love." Edward sounded just as blissful as I felt.

"Morning." I still couldn't believe that last night had happened.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked and I nodded.

I reached out to touch his cheek, almost shyly, "Say it again?" I needed to prove to my mind that I hadn't dreamed last night and that Edward Cullen, my best friend, did actually love me back.

Edward must have understood because he kissed me, a lingering kiss on my lips before he answered, "I love you Bella." He said it firmly, "I have for a very long time."

I sighed happily and leaned in to kiss him freely.

"I love you too."

"And I love that I can do this now." He murmured, kissing down my cheekbone before once again reaching my lips. Our kiss was passionate, unhurried. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"How long?" I asked as he played with my hair, we were reluctant to get out of bed just yet, and I realised grudgingly that I had to head back to work in a few hours.

"Hmm?"

"How long have you been in love with me?"

Edward's hand stopped playing with my hair and he met my eyes seriously, "It was your eighteenth birthday party." He said, "Before Jasper fell in love with Alice, he had a bit of a crush on you. When you'd cut the cake and I saw you laughing innocently at something he'd said, my heart pulled and I knew you were probably the only one I'd ever love."

I gaped at him, blushing; Jasper had had a crush on me? I'd never noticed, I'd never liked him as more than a friend and I couldn't for the life of me see him with anyone else except Alice.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, "I didn't mean to hurt you all these years."

Edward tightened his hold on me, "I never blamed you Bella, I always hoped you would love me like I love you. When did you finally realise?" he grinned teasingly.

I blushed, "Remember that day you thought I was freaking out about having to wear a short skirt at our next show?"

He smirked and looked thoughtful, "I never thought you were freaking out about that. I was waiting for you to come to me with what was really bothering you."

"Now you know." I sighed happily and snuggled into him further.

"But why were you so upset about it? Surely my actions have made my feelings at least a little bit obvious?"

I bit my lip, debating whether or not to tell him my biggest insecurity. He gave me a look and I knew he wouldn't rest until I told him.

"I've got nothing to really offer you in a relationship; I never once deluded myself into thinking that I deserved you, that I was lucky just to be your friend."

Edward glared at me, "Isabella Cullen," he said, making me flinch at the sound of hard tone, "When are you going to see yourself clearly? You are the sweetest, most selfless, stubborn, beautiful girl in the world, it is I, that wonders sometimes whether I deserve you, the way you regard me is ludicrous," his voice softened, " I'm just a man that wants to love you the way you deserve to be loved."

Then he leaned in to capture my lips with his and I forgot about any protests I had- all that mattered now is that the love of my life loved me too. And that we were together at last.

**So…FINALLY!!! I think I'm just as ecstatic as you guys must be! :-)**

**Please review and tell me what you thought.**


	19. Aftershocks

**Chapter 19 Aftershocks**

**Bella's POV**

Edward was playing the piano when I arrived home from work that evening; I smiled and paused at the doorway, immersing myself in the beautiful music before I went and sat down on the bench next to him. He was playing the beautiful piece that he wouldn't tell me anything about.

He stopped playing when he realised I was there and turned to smile at me, leaning in for a tender kiss, "Hi," he murmured, "How was your day?"

I sighed happily, "Good actually. I have this wonderful husband that I can now come home to and admit how much I love him."

Edward grinned and turned back to the piano, "He loves you too, you know." He started playing the song again.

"Are you ever going to tell me what inspired that piece?" I asked for maybe the millionth time since he'd composed it, I narrowed my eyes at him, daring him to give me his usual answer of; 'I'll tell you someday'.

He turned his head to meet my gaze, his fingers never faltering as they played, "You still haven't guessed?" his eyes were intense, "After last night, you should be able to guess now."

I thought for a moment before gasping, my eyes widening as I realised what he meant, "You mean…" I trailed off, my eyes questioning his.

Edward smiled, "Yes Bella, this song is yours, inspired only by you, my love."

I continued to gape at him for a moment, not believing that something so beautiful, so enchanting could be composed with me in mind.

"Thank you." I whispered, wiping a lone tear away from my cheek- I hadn't realised the emotion in my heart had swelled over, "And thank goodness that that mystery is finally solved."

He chuckled and pulled me close to him, my head tucked under his chin, "Thank goodness I can finally tell you." Then he tilted my face up and kissed me with a love that made me breathless.

*****

The next few days were the best of my life. I'd never been so happy or so in love.

The transition into love from our friendship was effortless, easy, as if it was meant to be like this all along and I happily believed that it was.

"How about a kiss for good luck?" Edward asked me boyishly just before he had to be out on the baseball field for a game.

I rolled my eyes and grinned, bringing my hand up to his face and leaning up to give him a brief but breathtaking kiss.

"Good luck." I said.

He gave me a last kiss and a crooked smile before sprinting down from the bleachers to rejoin his team: They were playing their toughest competition today, a group of players called the _Wolves_, and unfortunately, Jacob just happened to be in that team- at one of Edward's games had been how I'd met him in the first place. I'd caught him looking at me with smug look several times now and I had absolutely no desire to find out why.

"It's about time you and Edward got together."

My head snapped left, away from staring after my husband to immediately look at Alice. Rosalie hadn't been able to make it to the game today so it was just Alice and I watching the boys.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my eyes wide, "We've been together for months."

Alice rolled her eyes and smiled slightly, "I'm not an idiot, Bella. Sure you guys got _married_ months ago but you two are only in love now, the difference in how you usually act is obvious."

I turned my attention back to the field, "I don't know what you're talking about." My face was red and I cursed inwardly- I really couldn't lie to save my life.

"I'm happy for you guys though." She went on as if I hadn't spoken, "It was a long time coming- I always knew you two were soul mates."

My shoulders slumped and I sighed in defeat, "Thank you." And with those two words, I'd just given the lie away to some one I trusted, but that wasn't Rosalie or Edward.

Alice let out a squeal of excitement and I couldn't help my grin, "Only Rosalie knows." I warned her.

"I won't tell a soul!" she promised and I knew she wouldn't, "I'm probably the only one that noticed anyway. The baby was Jake's wasn't it?"

I blinked in surprise at how fast she'd tacked that question on. I'd already spilled the one secret, why stop now?

"Yes." I whispered.

"And my brother being the perfect gentleman offered to help you out." She stated knowingly.

I just nodded.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" she exclaimed again, "Now you and Edward must try for your own baby."

I blushed bright red again, I hadn't even thought of another baby…but I couldn't help smiling at the thought of a little Edward running around, a little product of our love instead of a desperate attempt to keep a relationship together. "I hadn't really thought about it…." I admitted out loud.

"…but the thought appeals to you." She finished for me.

"Yeah." I said, "Although not now, in a few months maybe. If Edward wants to." I added. I wasn't sure how he felt about it- he had obviously been ready to be a father, that much was obvious when he offered to raise some one's else's baby.

"Of course he'll want to!" Alice said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I smiled and turned my full attention to my husband on the field as Alice started chattering on about shopping, my smile widened involuntary as I watched his lithe body sprint determinedly around the bases, me and the crowd cheering loudly as he reached the home base. I saw Jacob glaring at him and I rolled my eyes.

Eventually the afternoon got chilly and I shivered in my thin blue sweater. I turned to dig in the bag next to me for Edward's team zip up jacket that I knew he'd stuffed in here. I pulled it on and breathed in his warm, masculine scent that still lingered to the material.

"You really do have it bad." Alice snorted in amusement next to me, obviously noticing the way I'd breathed in his jacket. I blushed but smiled anyway.

*****

"Bella!"

I turned at the sound of my name and groaned inwardly when I saw who was calling it. I considered ignoring him, but Jacob was already sprinting over to me. The game was over and the boys were changing while Alice had left me on the bleachers a moment ago to go the bathroom.

"Better luck next time." I forced a smile, trying to be civil to him at least- I had been carrying the man's child after all.

That horrible smirk appeared back on his face, "Congratulations." He said sarcastically, ignoring my polite words.

"For what?" I was confused.

"For failing a job that most women have to trouble doing." he said, "I always knew there was something wrong with your body back when I saw it, now I found out you can't even carry a baby–"

"I think that's enough." I heard a harsh angry voice behind me a moment before I felt his arm wrap around my waist. Jacob's harsh words stung and made tears well up in my eyes.

"Let's go Bella." Edward led me far away from Jacob, to a quiet, private corner of the deserted bleachers- out of everyone's view. I could see Alice, Jasper and Emmett all heading to the parking lot.

Edward sat down, pulled me onto his lap and held me tightly in his arms.

"You okay?" he asked tenderly.

I shook my head against his chest. What if what Jacob said was true? What if I couldn't ever give Edward a child of his own because I was a defect?

"Don't believe a word he said Bella." Edward said angrily- I knew his anger was aimed at Jacob, "Don't you dare! That useless excuse for a dog is just bitter because he was an idiot enough to lose you."

I'd started sobbing by that point, "But what if I can't have children Edward? What if I am just a failure as a woman?" the pain washed over me again.

"Don't say that, Bella!" he growled before he softened his tone, "Even if we can't have kids one day, I'll still love you more than anything. I just got you Bella; I won't lose you over something as trivial as that."

I knew he was right, he hadn't left me after my miscarriage, why would he leave me if we couldn't have kids? Because it wasn't his kid, a small part of my brain said, but I pushed that aside.

"I love you so much." I told him softly.

He smiled warmly, "I love you too, don't let it bother you Bella, we'll cross that bridge when we get there. I won't ever leave you."

And I believed him.

I shifted slightly in his arms, "We should get going." I said, we were heading over to Rosalie and Emmett's place to celebrate.

I noticed Jacob was still standing in the same place when we passed- this time with a friend. Before Edward could stop me, I stormed straight over to Jacob, my fists clenched at my side.

He still had that stupid smirk on his face.

"I thought I knew you, Jake." I told him, "I feel sorry for you- I'll never know how such a nice guy turned into such a…dog." I said, stealing Edward's insult.

Then I reached up and slapped him across the face.

He didn't even flinch while my hand was flaming with a sharp sudden pain. I quickly turned and marched off, with Edward close on my tail, back to the Volvo

"Ow! Ow! OW!" I finally cried, gripping my hand when we were alone in the car.

"Bella? What happened?" I could see his genuine concern for me behind the huge smile on his face- he'd enjoyed seeing me hit Jacob.

"He has a freaking hard head!" I groaned.

"I'll take you to Carlisle, then home. Phone the others and tell them we're not coming." He said with finality, and then started the car to head to his family home. I didn't argue, I suddenly did feel drained.

**Man oh man did this chapter just flow! :-)**

**Please Review!**

**NB:**

**There's a poll up on my profile about whether you guys want a lemon in this story or not****, so please give me your opinion. KEEP IN MIND that it will be romantic and tasteful, nothing too hardcore; you guys know my writing so I think you can trust me! :-)**


	20. Showtime

**Chapter 20 Showtime**

**Bella's POV**

"What did you do to yourself?" Carlisle-who was used to my constant injuries by now- said when Edward and I walked into his office only minutes later (Thanks to Edward's blatant disrespect for speed limits).

I couldn't help smiling at that, my hand actually wasn't so bad now that the shock had passed, "It wasn't really my fault this time."

Carlisle chuckled, "Really? Please do tell?" he asked curiously. I loved Carlisle, he was the perfect second father to me.

"She punched her jerk of an ex boyfriend in the face." Edward answered for me in a growl.

Carlisle's smile dimmed, "I see. I take it that he at least deserved it?"

I opened my mouth to answer myself this time but Edward beat me to it again.

"He said the most hurtful, untrue things to her…" he trailed off and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Carlisle's jaw hardened and he turned to me, "Well let's see Bella."

My hand wasn't as injured as I thought; I just had a small sprain in the one finger.

"You don't need a cast or anything Bella, you'll be fine."

I let out a whoop of joy at the thought of not wearing a cast, making Edward and Carlisle both laugh at my antics- I'd warn too many casts and bandages in my life.

"Will I be okay for my show?" I asked Carlisle worriedly. Rosalie and I were dancing in a show late next week.

Carlisle nodded, "Should be fine. Esme and I will probably come and watch you guys."

"Thank you. It's not like my real parents will be there." I let the slight bitterness creep into my tone- I was tired of them disapproving of every decision I made.

Carlisle gave me a warm hug just before Edward and I left, "Which is why we'll be there, Bella." He said, making me extremely grateful.

**Edward's POV**

"Ladies and gentleman, and our final act for the evening- Forks Modern Dance Academy." The guy on the stage announced, anticipation of seeing Bella making me sit up straighter in my seat. Carlisle, Esme and I were sitting in the uncomfortable seats of the Port Angeles Grand Theatre- although what was so grand about the large hall, I'd never understand. I suppose for holding events such as Bella's dance shows, it was the biggest centre around without having to head to Seattle.

I eagerly watched the stage as about five of the girls came onto the stage to form a back row of dancers, before the first row came on. Rosalie, Lauren and Bella.

My eyes were immediately riveted only on Bella as she danced, captivating me with the easy way she moved and controlled her dance steps. I was barely aware of anyone else in the hall full of people, there was only my beautiful Bella on that stage.

Which is why I only realised too late that disaster was about to strike.

The cause was Lauren Mallory. She was so into the crowd and flipping her hair, trying to make herself seem sexy, that she went a step too soon, causing her to step right into Bella just as Bella took a step back.

Bella was the only one that hit the ground. Hard.

I heard a couple of snickers in the crowd as I immediately stood up, searching desperately for a way to get to her, but finding none.

"Edward, sit down, you won't be allowed to see her until after." Esme gently grasped my arm, tugging me back down, her own concern for Bella on her face.

I watched helplessly as Bella was led- limping- off the stage and the rest of the show continued as if nothing had happened.

I was restless in my seat the rest of the time, wanting to get to my wife, wanting to know if she was okay, wanting to kill Lauren Mallory- even if it had been an accident.

Finally the show finished and I was the first one to force my way backstage, security hadn't moved from the hall itself yet to stop me. I rushed to the dressing room ignoring the giggling girls as they saw a man peak their head through the door, "Where's Bella?" I demanded, keeping my head down.

"In the other changing room across the stage." A red head told me. I smiled my thanks and immediately raced behind the curtain, to the other room. It was quiet, so I knocked on the door. Silence.

I slowly opened the door and peaked in, my heart melting when I saw Bella sitting on a sofa in the corner of the room. She looked up at the sound of the door and I saw the tears streaming down her face, she looked relieved and mortified when she saw me.

"Oh Bella." I murmured, crossing the room to sit and take her in my arms.

"I don't care that Lauren ruined it, you were the most beautiful," I kissed her briefly on the lips, "Fantastic," another kiss, "graceful dancer out there." I told her honestly.

Bella snorted, "Graceful, Edward?" she asked sceptically, "Did you see me? I fell like an idiot in front of hundreds; I embarrassed myself, I embarrassed you–"

I gave her a look, silencing her immediately, "Don't be ridiculous Bella, you can never embarrass me." And as I had thousands of times when she was feeling sorry for herself, I grabbed her shoulders and moved her so she was looking directly in my in eyes.

"This was not your fault Bella. You're beautiful and strong and you can leave this dressing room with your head held high and joke about what happened. That could've happened to anyone."

She sniffed and smiled gratefully before wrapping her arms around my neck, "You're right." She sighed, "As long as you're by my side."

I think my heart would never tire of hearing her say things like that, things that proved that she really did love me too and that the night we'd got together for real wasn't just a dream.

"I love you." I told her huskily, "So much Bella, I wanted so much to rush up onto that stage the moment you fell. Did you hurt yourself?"

She sighed and ran a hand through my hair, "Yeah, I just twisted my ankle, it's nothing serious."

I gently cupped her cheek, "Your hand, your foot, if I didn't know any better I'd swear you were trying to take yourself away from me." I teased her gently.

She smiled and I was glad to see she was cheering up, "Never." She said, "I just found you."

"Please tell me something is going to happen to Lauren?" I asked through a growl.

Bella nodded, "She's not allowed to participate in the next show. But it doesn't actually make me feel any better, I still tripped."

I sighed and smiled wryly at her, "It'll be fine, love, I promise. Carlisle and Esme were going to come see how you were, but I think Carlisle got paged to an accident at the end."

Bella nodded and smiled, warmth filling her eyes at the mention of our family.

"You ready to go?" I stood and held out my hand to help her up.

She nodded and took my hand, grimacing slightly as she put pressure on her sore foot.

"You okay to walk?" I asked in concern- I was quite prepared to carry her out but I doubted she would want more attention drawn to her.

As if reading my thoughts, she turned to glare at me, "I'm fine, don't get any ideas Cullen. Just keep your arm around me."

"With pleasure." I grinned and we slowly made our way out the room.

"Wait Edward," Bella said and I stopped, "I need to go to the bathroom real quick."

I nodded, "Do you need help?"

She shook her head and grimaced, "I'll be fine." She said before turning to go back into the dressing room where there was also a bathroom.

"Edward!"

I didn't have to look up to recognise the irritating voice that called my name and I groaned inwardly, Bella had the worst timing right now.

"Lauren." I greeted stiffly when she was standing in front of me- I was still mad as hell at her for tripping my Bella.

"Did you enjoy the show?" she purred, taking a step closer to me.

I nearly gagged, "No, actually." I told her, "Not when my wife got hurt." I gave her a pointed glare.

Lauren giggled as if this was the funniest thing in the world to her, "Oh that. Oops, my bad. Bella really is such a klutz sometimes, it's really so…cute." Her tone implied any other word but 'cute'.

My blood boiled but just before I could retort, I felt a hand on my shoulder, Bella's touch immediately calming me down.

"Thanks for keeping my husband company, Lauren." Bella said, fake sweetness dripping from her voice, making me want to laugh, "But we have to get going now."

And without a word, Bella nudged me in a random direction and I readily led her off.

I was expecting us to head back out from backstage, but when we'd only walked a short while, Bella pulled me into a semi-dark corner that was still visible to anyone that wanted to look.

To my surprise, Bella immediately attached her lips to mine and kissed me passionately. As shocked as I was, I wasted no time in reacting, pulling her closer to me and running a hand through her hair. I was even more surprised when she started kissing up my cheek, stopping to nibble softly on my ear.

"Play along, Lauren's watching our every move." She whispered, making me shiver at the feeling of her warm breath on my skin.

"No problem at all." I murmured, pulling her face back down so I could kiss her thoroughly. I don't know how long we stayed locked in a passionate embrace like that, but I'd long forgotten about Lauren and our surroundings- especially when Bella let out a breathy little moan against my lips.

"Mmm." I couldn't help teasing her when we parted, "You're adorable when you're jealous."

She glared at me, "Watch it Cullen, otherwise I'll hand you off to Lauren so she can have her evil way with you. You asked me to save yo–" I cut her off by kissing her again.

"As much as I love flaunting our relationship in Lauren's face." I whispered to her, "I'd rather get you home right now and take care of your foot. We can carry on later." I gave her a cheeky wink, making her giggle.

And because Bella's little stunt had put me into such a good mood, I swooped her up in my arms and carried her out from backstage, past the mulling crowd and outside to my car. I hadn't looked back to see if Lauren had still been watching, I hadn't cared.

Bella's bright red face was buried in my chest, I figured that her foot must hurt a bit more than she was letting on, because she didn't protest as much as I thought she would.

"I'll get you back for that." She said after I'd placed her in the passenger and climbed in the car myself.

I grinned, "No you won't."

She huffed in annoyance and I reached out to rest my hand on her knee, "I love you Bella." I told her.

I felt her whole demur soften as she heard my sincere words, "I love you too."

And my heart once again soared at the words.

**So I've started a new story called My True Home, check it out if you have a chance- I have a good feeling about it! :-)**


	21. Step Up

**Chapter 21**** Step Up**

**Bella's POV**

"How are you feeling? Better?" Edward asked me when he'd made sure I was settled comfortably on the living room couch.

I smiled warmly and reached out for him to come and sit next to me, "Thanks to you. Now come here." After a night like tonight, I wanted nothing other than to just be close to him- it felt like our relationship had stepped up a notch after I'd had my way with him back stage. It hadn't even been about showing off to Lauren in the end, I'd just got so lost in Edward and being near him that I'd surprised myself in how far I'd taken it.

Edward wasted no time in sitting next to me and putting his arm around my shoulders, letting me snuggle into his side.

"Do you want to watch TV for awhile?" he asked me. I could feel the way his voice vibrated against my ear.

I nodded, "Although I don't know how long I'll last." I laughed softly, "I'm pretty tired."

"Well you did have a pretty tiring night." He said, switching the TV on and then immediately groaning at the advert that came on.

I grinned and grabbed the remote from him and turned the volume up slightly.

"I hate listening to my music in the ads. It makes me self conscious." He scowled at me, his eyes pleading with me to turn off the children's ad that had just started airing- I immediately recognised the light, playful music in the background.

"I'm so proud of you." I said softly when it was finished. I was, the man had such an amazing talent and had turned it into something where everyone could benefit from it.

His eyes softened as he gazed down at me, "Thank you."

I sighed happily and closed the small distance between us to touch my lips to his. I didn't think I would ever get over the thrill of kissing Edward- it felt like nothing I'd ever felt before.

The kiss deepened considerably and Edward threaded his hand through my loose hair, gently massaging my scalp as his lips wrecked havoc on my senses through my lips. I found myself wanting more, wanting to feel his skin against mine, and it was these new desires that made me gasp and pull away.

Edward felt the tension in me and softly stroked my cheek, "What's wrong?" He asked breathlessly.

"I've never felt like this before." I whispered, my whole body humming, "It was never this powerful or good with Jacob. I think it's because I love you." I realised.

"You're not ready for anything more just yet." He stated, nothing but understanding on his face.

"I will be soon if that's how good you make me feel." I tried to joke, feeling slightly guilty for denying him just because I was still trying to wrap my head around everything, "But no." I said, "It's just that this is still so new and even though we are marrie–" Edward cut me off with his lips.

"I know Bella, I happened to agree actually." He said, much to my surprise, "Although we definitely have the emotional connection thanks to all our years of friendship, I want us both to be one hundred percent sure before we take things further."

"I think I married the perfect man." I teased in relief.

Edward chuckled, "I love you Bella."

I sighed, "I love you too." I paused a moment before I remembered there was something that I wanted to ask him, "Is there anything special you want to do for your birthday?"

He looked at me incredulously, "You're actually giving me a choice this year?" he asked with a grin.

"Shut it before I change my mind." I retorted. Edward's birthday was just over a week away and I decided that this year, I wanted to know what _he_ wanted to do instead of trying to plan something to try and surprise him.

"Well then, nothing." He said hopefully.

I shook my head, "That's a no go Cullen, like you'd ever let me get away with that answer."

He sighed and looked thoughtful for a moment, "Actually," he said, a smile lighting his face, "There is something I want to do."

"Well?" I asked, impatient- he looked like he was mentally calculating something.

"I would like," he said, "To take you out on our first official date."

I snorted, "How is that fair? I should be spoiling you- it's your birthday." I protested.

"Please Bella? It would make me so happy if I could take you on our first date on my birthday." He pulled out the dazzling eyes that he knew I couldn't resist and I sighed, smiling wryly.

"Fine."

Edward kissed me enthusiastically, "Thank you."

I chuckled, "Sure. So no surprise parties involving Alice doing the planning?"

Edward shook his head, his lips brushing across my lips as he did, "No. Just you and I. Alone together on a date."

I sighed, "I'm looking forward to it." I admitted.

He chuckled, "I'm glad. So am I. You tired?"

I hesitantly nodded, not wanting to move from his arms just then, but then realising I didn't actually have to. Not anymore. I didn't want to go to my own room, I wanted to curl up against Edward every night and wake up to his gorgeous face every morning. He was my husband after all.

"Edward?" I started shyly.

"Yes, love?" he replied.

"Do you think I could move into your room with you?"

A huge smile spread across his face, "Do you want to?"

I nodded and Edward immediately leaned in to kiss me passionately.

"I'll clear out some space for you." He said happily, "Immediately." He added, before scooping me up off the couch and carrying me off to his…our room.

*****

The next day Edward had a baseball game and I found myself digging in his closet for his baseball jacket- I'd grown quite fond of it last game.

I'd woken up this morning to find Edward clearing out space for me in his room as quietly as he could as not to wake me. I was touched that he was as eager to move me into his room as I was to move in. I'd secretly watched him move around the room, his masculine grace making me sigh- the sigh must have tipped Edward off that I was awake because I was broken out of my day dreams by a tender good morning kiss on my lips.

"I'll start moving my things when we get home." I told Edward now as he came into the room. I'd found the jacket and was now standing in front of the mirror brushing my hair into a ponytail.

When he didn't answer or acknowledge my comment, I glanced back at him through the mirror, noticing that his gaze was on me, his green eyes smouldering.

I blushed, I couldn't help it.

"Do you have any idea what my name on you, does to me?" he asked me huskily as he came towards me, wrapping his arms around me from behind and kissing my neck.

I was confused for a moment before I realised that his jacket had 'Cullen' written in bold caps across the back of it.

"Technically it's both our name." I quipped, not sure how to respond to his intensity.

His only answer was to spin me around and crush his lips to mine in a lengthy kiss, only to have him pull away too soon after, in my opinion, with a groan and a wry smile.

"We'd better get going if I'm going to play ball today."

**Don't worry guys! Will not forget about this story just because of ****'My True Home'! Both of them will receive my full effort, I promise! Besides, there is so much more to come in this story…It's no where near over… :-)**


	22. Those Crazy People

**Sorry this is so late! Writers block hit me hard! :-)**

**Chapter 22 Those Crazy People**

**Bella's POV**

"Hey Edward, do you still remember Bella's skateboard incident?" Emmett guffawed that same evening. We were all back at our house, sharing take out and just hanging out together.

Edward laughed and I nudged him in the ribs, "You mean the one where I tried to teach her how to skateboard and she put her foot too far forward before pushing off?" Edward smirked playfully at me.

I glared at both of them , "That was _not_ funny." I huffed, but couldn't keep the smile from my face when I remembered how sweet Edward had been after that- he'd felt guilty for not stopping me and had agreed to be at my beck and call for a week. We'd been seven at the time.

"Okay." Edward conceded, "It wasn't funny then. It is now."

I laughed softly and shrugged, "Okay." I noticed Alice and Rosalie listening to this conversation with quiet amusement.

"What are you talking about? It was funny then and now!" Emmett stated, making me roll my eyes.

Sure Emmett still teased and hounded on us for the most trivial things like my clumsiness- that was just Emmett, but he'd come a long way from the guy that would be in hysterics at the smallest breath of a fart. It had started about two years ago when he and Rosalie had stopped with the irritating flirting and had finally got together as a couple- Rosalie, in my opinion, had a lot to do with Emmett's sudden maturity growth. They were incredibly good for each other.

But I did notice a slight tension between Emmett and Rosalie tonight, but I decided to ignore it, Emmett and Rosalie spent a lot of time fighting and making up- it was how they'd been since teenagers.

"You know what's nice guys, is peanut butter and bacon." I tuned back into the conversation just in time to hear Rosalie say- apparently we had moved on from my skateboard antics.

We all looked at her in horror except for Emmett who nodded in agreement, "It is indeed."

I grinned, "But you don't count Em, you eat anything? Rose are you pregnant?" I joked.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and glared at me, "What? No." she scoffed, "Pregnancy cravings were all you, remember the Cheerio's?

The whole room went silent; no one had really bought up my miscarriage, especially as lightly as Rosalie just had. Trust Rosalie to break the ice on a hesitantly approached subject. Sure the idea of the baby I would never know saddened me, but I was happy now- I had Edward and I was sure we would try for our own kids in the near future.

"Edward remembers the Cheerio's." I snickered, breaking the silence and transitioning us right back into the playful banter.

Edward groaned from next to me, "It's a good thing I love her so much, I got so tired of those things."

"We still have a box, don't we Edward?" I asked with a sweet smile.

Alice snickered, "It doesn't sound like it Bella."

"You didn't really mind my Cheerio obsession, did you?" I asked Edward quietly when everyone lapsed into their own little conversations.

Edward chuckled, "No, love. It was rather amusing actually."

I glared at him and was about to retort when I saw Rosalie storm out the room, out the front door.

The room went silent again.

"What happened?" Alice asked Emmett, who looked just as bewildered as the rest of us.

"I don't know! I made some stupid joke and she stormed out."

I stood, "I'll go." I said, following the way I saw Rosalie go out. I found her sitting on our swinging porch bench with her head in her hands.

"Rose?" I asked softly, sitting next to her, "What happened in there?"

"I don't know Bella." She sounded on the verge of tears, "I'm freaking out."

"Why?" I asked, "Is it Emmett?"

She nodded without looking at me, she moved her hands and stared out at the mountains in the distance.

"Things are getting serious now, as in serious, marriage talk serious." She sighed.

"Have you talked about it?"

She shook her head, "He's been making marriage jokes no more than usual, but it's just freaking me out a bit lately."

"And do you want to eventually marry him?"

"I think so Bella, I'm just so confused! I've known Emmett practically my whole life, I know I love him and that he loves me but I just keep thinking of excuses not to marry him, it's terrible, I know…And it's not as if I can blame it on his maturity levels anymore, he's grown up so much lately."

"You should talk to Emmett, Rose." I told her, "He should know where you two stand."

"I don't want to hurt him." She whispered.

"Emmett loves you, he'll understand."

Rosalie smiled and looked over at me, "Thanks Bella, you're a super friend." She leaned over to hug me tightly. Hugs from Rosalie were pretty rare so I knew she meant it.

"Everything okay out here?" a velvety voice came from behind us by the doorway.

I turned and smiled at Edward, "Fine." I told him and he went back inside.

"He's so sweet to you." Rosalie sniffed, smiling, "I'm glad you guys finally came to your senses."

I smiled, "Me too. Will you be okay?"

Rosalie smiled too, "Yeah, I just overreacted, I think I'm PMSing."

I grimaced, "Thanks Rose."

She laughed, "Let's head back in."

So we did, and I discreetly watched the way Emmett embraced Rosalie and kissed her lips softly, asking if she was okay. Rosalie nodded and smiled.

I looked away after that, tuning into an argument Alice and Edward were having about some new music band I knew my darling husband was obsessed with- I'd have to take note to get the CD for him for his birthday.

Then I sighed happily- I really did love my crazy friends and I was more than ecstatic to be part of this crazy family.

*****

"Ow! Rose!" I yelped as she pulled a bit too tightly on a strand of my hair.

I was getting ready for Edward's and my date at Rosalie and Emmett's place because Edward had said he wanted to do this properly and pick me up. I'd rolled my eyes but had agreed anyway- I was just looking forward to seeing him tonight. The poor man had had to get up really early the morning of his birthday to attend a meeting in Seattle and hadn't, much to my annoyance, woken me up before he'd gone so I could say happy birthday.

"Sorry." Rosalie said sheepishly before smiling and turning me around away from her so I could look in the mirror.

I looked great!

I had on a dark blue knit dress with fancy, sheer black leggings underneath. My hair was done in soft curls around my face and my make up was just the way Rosalie knew I liked it- natural enough to just make my face look softer.

"I'm still confused as to why Alice passed up a chance to play 'paper doll Bella'?" I said to Rosalie, who smiled slightly.

"She had a few things to do, but if it makes you feel any better, the new outfit is from her."

"Figures." I muttered, making her laugh.

"Did you ever talk to Emmett?" I asked her.

Rosalie shook her head, "It just hasn't come up." She sighed, but I could tell she was also putting it off.

"His timing is perfect, you married a gem." Rosalie said when we heard a car pull up outside, shortly followed by a knock on the front door. I decided to let it go for now and pester her later, now I smiled widely in anticipation and went downstairs to greet my husband.

**I just want to say this now because I know a few of you might ask- ****but ****Rosalie is not pregnant****.**

**Please review…**


	23. Surprises

**Ok I'm not a fan of long author's notes, but just a few things I need to say:**

**First, I'm sorry this is so late- but the need for the perfection factor in this chapter summoned up a nice bout of writers block- It would just NOT come to me! I'm so sorry guys! :-)**

**I've started putting profile updates up on my profile (For those that haven't seen yet)- so when a chapter is late or when you want to know what's going on with me and my stories, I'll probably answer questions there as well- check it out- will probably update about once or twice a week-its also to keep long authors notes off my chapters!**

**Wow!!! Just know I read and appreciate every single one of your reviews and I LOVE you guys for getting me over 1000 reviews!!!! :-D Please keep them coming!**

**I'll let you read now and put the rest at the bottom! :-)**

**Chapter 23 ****Surprises**

**Bella's POV**

The man at the door couldn't be my husband, it would be too much like a fairytale to imagine myself married to the most gorgeous man I'd ever laid my eyes on, and that he was standing there waiting to see me.

"Are you really mine?" I found myself asking quietly in disbelief, blushing when I realised I'd spoken aloud.

Edward, dressed in black dress pants and a white button down shirt, chuckled and stepped foreword to brush his lips against mine.

"Completely. Are you ready for our date Mrs Cullen?" he asked, a crooked smile on his face.

I smiled and took the hand that he offered out to me, "Very much so."

"You look beautiful by the way." Edward told me as he led me to the car.

"Thank you." I smiled and then noticed the car he was leading me to. "Special occasion?" I asked with a teasingly raised eyebrow as he opened the door to his Aston Martin Vanquish- a car that was his pride and joy.

Edward chuckled, "Only the best for my wife." And then we drove off.

"You remembered!" I gasped as he pulled into the nearly empty parking lot of a lake side restaurant in Port Angles that I'd wanted to come to forever, but hadn't because of the price. I couldn't believe Edward had remembered me mentioning this place- it had been ages ago.

"Of course I remembered." I could practically hear his eyes rolling as he got out the car to come and open my door for me, "I try to remember everything you tell me, Bella." He held out his hand for me and I took it as I climbed out of the low car.

Before Edward could lead me away to the restaurant, I pulled on his hand, stopping him and bringing me closer him.

"Thank you." I whispered, moulding my body close to his and reaching up to cup his face in my hands.

He smiled warmly, "You're very welcome, love."

"And Happy Birthday." I added with a smile of my own before bringing his face down to mine for a long, proper kiss.

"It really is." He grinned when we parted, making me chuckle softly, "Let's go in."

"Where are we going?" I asked out of curiosity when we walked straight through the stunning restaurant and out towards the glass doors at the end of the room.

"We're eating out here." Edward said with a grin as he opened the door to reveal a couple of romantic tables that were placed on the deck, over the water. Fairy lights were weaved strategically through the railings and the gentle lapping of the water filled the air. As we walked closer, I saw that only one out of the five or so tables there was decorated elegantly with a candle and a few rose petals.

"It's so beautiful out here." I whispered in awe.

"And it's all ours." Edward said with a proud grin.

When I'd said I'd wanted to eat here, I had meant the tiniest, cheapest table in the restaurant, but here I was outside, a place I knew took months to get a table, yet alone the whole deck.

"Do I even want to know how you managed this?" I asked with a laugh of disbelief as Edward pulled out a chair for me and then took the one next to me.

Edward laughed, "I have to admit, Alice did the bookings- she said the manager owed her a favour so she got the whole outside for us."

"I love your sister." I said, taking his hand over the table instead of reaching for the menu just yet, "And I also understand now how come she didn't come over this evening to dress me up."

"No no, I think she had plans to surprise Jasper tonight, this was arranged a couple of days ago." He told me before grimacing, "Although I don't want to think of what her 'surprise' is."

I laughed, "Ah brotherly love."

Edward smiled and squeezed my hand gently before letting it go to pick up the menu, "You're the one that's always wanted to eat here, what's good?"

"The seafood is apparently good." I said, my mouth watering as I studied my own menu hungrily.

"Do you want to share a seafood platter then?" Edward asked, making me nod eagerly.

The conversation throughout dinner was light and easy- the way it had always been with Edward and it gave me a warm feeling inside when I thought about how far we'd come together. He was the love of my life and I still felt like an idiot for missing out on all these years.

Near the end of dinner, I told Edward I was going to the bathroom. But when I got inside, instead of heading to the ladies room, I slipped discreetly into the passage that led down to the restaurant kitchen and waited for our waiter to come out.

He looked like he was about to protest to me being there, but I cut him off before he said anything, giving him some instructions of my own and slipping him an extra tip when he agreed to follow them. I smiled smugly before going to the bathroom quickly and returning outside to Edward- I was capable of surprises too.

Edward's eyes were on me as soon as I opened the door and walked towards him. His eyes were smouldering and I found a shiver involuntary making its way down my spine at his unwavering gaze.

"You're so beautiful, Bella." He murmured when I sat down.

I smiled at him, still feeling proud of my plans and leaned in to give him a brief kiss.

"Thank you." I said simply.

"I ordered dessert for us, while you were gone, is that okay?" he asked.

I nodded, trying not to chuckle, "Something with chocolate for me, I hope."

Edward grinned and rolled his eyes, "I was too scared not to. I fear you love chocolate more than me sometimes."

I shrugged teasingly, knowing that I'd give up chocolate in a heartbeat for him, "Nothing wrong with a bit of healthy competition." I grinned, making Edward growl quietly before I reassured him with another kiss.

"What did you do Bella?" Edward groaned suddenly, pulling away from me.

I looked at him confused for a moment before following his gaze to the door where a couple of waiters had come outside with our desserts, one of the plates, however, had several bright sparkler candles on them. When they reached us, the three men started to sing a very nicely harmonised version of 'Happy Birthday' before placing the desserts down and heading back inside without a word.

I grinned even wider when I saw Edward's cheeks were a light shade of red.

"See I can do the surprise thing too." I told him proudly with a laugh, "Happy Birthday, Edward."

Edward smiled and shook his head at me, "I love you Bella, you do know that, right?" he sighed and reached out to take my hand, not letting go of it the whole time we ate our fancy mousse cakes.

*****

"Bella." Edward said seriously after we'd eaten and paid the bill. We were now standing by the railing, Edward behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist as we looked out at the calm lake. We were completely alone.

"There was something that I wanted to do tonight." He said.

I turned around in his arms, looking up into his determined eyes.

"What was that?" I asked, my heart suddenly starting to pound.

Edward paused for a minute, just studying me quietly before saying, "Bella, love, I never got to propose to you, not properly, so I'm hoping you'll let me do this…" and then to my shock he got down on one knee in front of me.

"Edward." I whispered as he took my hand gently in his.

"I love you Bella, so much," he started earnestly, "So I want to ask you officially, will you be my wife? My lover, my partner in everything we do and in everyway possible?"

I felt the tears start down my cheeks before I even realised I was crying, and I pulled Edward up off the ground, wrapping my arms around his neck and squeezing myself tightly to him. He really was the perfect man for me and I loved him so much that it hurt sometimes. I wanted to give myself all to him. Emotionally and eventually- although I knew we were close by now, physically.

"The only thing I could ever say is yes." I whispered fervently.

Edward smiled widely before leaning down and kissing me a kiss that held so much love and passion in it that I nearly melted into a puddle on the deck. When Edward's kisses moved to affectionately kiss and nuzzle my neck, I let out a little whimper of pleasure- a sound that I'd never made before. I knew our physical relationship was getting harder and harder to resist.

"Let's go home." I whispered breathlessly as we parted from another ardent kiss.

Edward nodded once, grabbed my hand and led me out to the car.

"You didn't need to charm." I couldn't resist teasing him as we drove home, "I'm already your wife." I knew that wasn't why he had done it at all.

Edward chuckled briefly before sobering up again, "I never got to do the wooing, I know you love me now, but I'll never know if you would have become my wife without the baby."

Irritated, I punched him lightly on the shoulder, making him look at me in surprise. We'd reached home by now.

"Edward Cullen, that is such a stupid thing to say!" I said, "You're my other half. I truly believe that and I'll always say yes to you."

Edward's expression relaxed at my passionate words before it turned mischievous, "Can I buy you a faster car then?"

I rolled my eyes, "That was a very sad attempt at trapping me with my words." I laughed.

He shrugged and helped me out the car, "It was worth a shot."

"Oh hush." I said when we got inside, not bothering to turn the lights on, "We're home now and I want you to kiss me." I grinned.

Edward chuckled and took me into his arms and kissed me thoroughly, "With pleasure." He said gruffly, before kissing me again. And again, until he had me underneath him on the couch, his lips wrecking havoc with my senses as usual.

"I want you Edward." I breathed out before I could stop myself, my desire clouded mind could only register this man in this moment and how much I wanted him.

Edward pulled back as soon as I said the words, "Are you sure, Bella?" he asked, studying my face intently.

I paused. Was I sure? We were married and in love, what was stopping us? Right now there was no reason to stop and my desire hazed mind suddenly sounded flawless. But before I could answer, the phone rang and Edward and I both groaned simultaneously.

"I'll get it." I sighed; the mood had been officially broken, first by my hesitation and then by the stupid phone.

"Hello?" I said, trying to keep the irritation out of my voice. But it all disappeared the minute I heard the usually confident voice I was used to, sound more heartbroken than ever before.

"Bella." Rosalie said brokenly, "I need you. Emmett and I broke up."

**I have the rest of this story planned out nicely now and I'm pretty happy with what's left to come… :-) **

**Poll up on my profile - should there be a short Rosalie POV in the next chapter when she talks to Emmett? **

**For those that have read and know my one-shot, **_**Daddy's Home**_**, it's been nominated over at the Razzle Dazzle Awards for best one-shot (Link on profile). I'd appreciate it so much if you guys voted for me! :-)**

**Oh! And please review! :-) **

**And I'm sorry if this chapter came out bad!**

**Next chapter will be up sooner!**


	24. Miscommunications

**I'm really happy with how this turned out! :-)**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! They seriously make me smile!**

**Chapter 24 Miscommunication****s**

**Bella's POV**

"Bella." Rosalie said brokenly, "I need you. Emmett and I broke up."

"What?" was the first thing shock forced out of my mouth before I cringed at my lack of tact, "Oh Rose." I sighed sympathetically, "Where are you?"

"In my car, I'm on my w–"

I cut her off, wanting to get to my friend as soon as possible now that what she'd said had sunk in, "I'll see you now then." I hung up and immediately grabbed my keys. Distracted, I didn't even realise I was about to leave without telling Edward until he stood in front of me at the doorway.

"What's wrong?" he asked in concern.

"That was Rose. She and Emmett broke up." I had told Edward all about the chat I'd had with Rosalie last week concerning her and Emmett. I knew Edward wouldn't tell anyone or get involved unnecessarily.

"You going over there?" he guessed and I nodded.

"Thank you for tonight." I whispered, giving him a quick kiss, "Sorry about this." Then I rushed out the door and made my way to Rosalie and Emmett's place.

**Edward's POV**

Bella had been gone for about ten minutes when I heard an urgent knock on the door. I'd just had a cool shower and I hurriedly pulled on some clothes. The knock sounded again.

"Coming!" I called as I quickly made my way to the door.

I was more than surprised to see Rosalie standing there.

"Where's Bella?" she immediately demanded, I could see her holding back her tears, not wanting to seem vulnerable to anyone other than her best friend. I understood that- Bella was the only one I could truly let my guard down with as well.

"She just left to go see you." I told her, frowning in confusion.

Rosalie cursed and came inside, "That's why she hung up so quickly, she thought I wanted her to go there. She didn't let me finish telling her I was on my way here." I saw her angry rant come to an end as she miserably sank down onto the couch, "Dammit! I need her."

"I'll try her cell." I said reassuringly, quickly dialling Bella's number before sighing and tossing my phone aside when I got her voicemail, "She'll be here soon when she realises." I said, sitting on the couch next to Rosalie. She couldn't hold the sobs in anymore and I watched helplessly as she buried her face in her hands and cried.

"Rosalie." I said in a tone that made her eventually look up at me, "Come here." I went to her and put an arm around her shoulder. She tilted her head so it was buried in my shirt, her sobs continuing as I rubbed her back soothingly.

It wasn't that awkward, Rosalie and I had always been good friends. Back when we'd first met, we'd had a bit of a rocky start: I'd thought she was full of herself and she'd thought I was a pansy. It had been Bella that had sat us down after a few months of this and told us straight that she was both our friends and wanted us to get along. For her we'd made an effort and a good friendship had come out of it in the end.

Eventually she calmed enough to speak coherently, "Emmett proposed." She stated hoarsely, making my eyes widen in surprise- that was the last thing I'd suspected after seeing her reaction tonight.

"I know, right?" Rosalie smiled slightly at my reaction, "Who would've thought? I got home tonight to find the place covered in rose petals and after dinner, wham! He's on one knee." Rosalie sniffed, "I need you to tell me what to do Edward." She begged desperately, I could see how much she needed some insight here, "Not what's right, but what's right for _me_."

"Well..." I started hesitantly- I knew what I wanted to say to her, I just didn't want to show I was more knowledgeable about her and my brother's relationship that she knew- I didn't want to get Bella into trouble.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "I know you know Edward and I don't mind, I know Bella doesn't keep anything from you."

I smiled slightly, happy at the thought of my wife telling me everything. Because she trusted me.

"You already know what to do." I told her confidently, "It's not about what you should do now with Emmett, it's about what you _want_ and I think you already know."

"If I knew, I wouldn't be here Edward." She snapped.

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up Rose, you do know. You've taken for granted the fact that Emmett would just always be there and things would always be like they are now- you're scared of change and you shouldn't be, especially in this case." I said, "Don't over think this, you already know what to do."

The room was silent for a long time as Rosalie thought about what I'd told her. I saw several emotions dance across her face until it turned neutral and she said, rather irritably, "Dammit Edward. You're right." She sighed.

I chuckled, "This upsets you?" I asked, amused.

Rosalie let a small smile tilt her lips, "No, but now I understand why Bella gets so irritated when you're always right- you must be a nightmare to live with."

I just rolled my eyes.

"What if I'm too late?" Rosalie suddenly fretted, "What if I hurt us irreparably by leaving? I didn't even say yes or no, I just told him I had to go and drove straight here."

"Stop doubting yourself." I smiled teasingly, "It doesn't suit you."

Rosalie chuckled and nodded determinedly, "I know what I want to do."

Then she grimaced and met my eye remorsefully, "Sorry for ruining your date."

"It's okay. We still had a great time." I thought that maybe it had been for the best that she'd interrupted- Bella had hesitated after I'd asked if she was sure and I wanted her to be completely sure. I hadn't planned on taking it further than kissing tonight- but I knew Bella would definitely be sure soon enough.

"I'm ecstatic about you and Bella, I don't know if I told you." She said.

"Thanks. I guessed as much." I chuckled, "Now get home to that fiancé of yours." I told her.

Her smile wavered, "What if he doesn't want to marry me anymore?"

I snorted, I couldn't help it- my brother was absolutely lovesick with this girl, nearly as in love with her as I was with Bella, "My brother loves you, Rose. Now go."

Rosalie was just about to leave, when Bella burst through the door Rosalie was about to leave through.

"You're late." Rosalie snapped, but we all knew she was teasing.

That didn't stop Bella from looking slightly guilty though, "I'm so sorry Rose, I thought I was supposed to come to you and–"

Rosalie interrupted her by giving her a tight hug, "I'm kidding Bella." Then she paused as a smile spread over her face, "See you guys later. I'm going to get engaged!" she said and practically ran from the house.

"What just happened?" Bella asked me in disbelief once Rosalie was gone.

I chuckled and guided her to the couch, explaining everything that had happened that night.

"You stole my job!" she complained, a smile tugging on the sides of her lips.

I chuckled and enveloped the love of my life in my arms, breathing in the sent of her hair, "I love you."

Bella sighed and relaxed into my arms, "I love you too, but you still stole my job."

I laughed again, "You'll live, maybe next time you should listen to the person on the other end of the phone." I teased her, ruffling her hair playfully.

Bella lifted her head up and pulled a tongue at me before yawning.

"Come on you." I stood with her in my arms before she could protest, "Let's go to bed, we've both had a long day."

**Rosalie's POV**

Great time to be nervous now Rosalie Hale, I thought to myself as I pulled up in front of our cosy home after leaving Bella and Edward's.

But I was nervous, something that didn't happen often. What if I'd gone and ruined the best thing in my life by, as Edward had said, over thinking this.

I'd always wanted a family actually, a husband- Emmett- and a little boy that had curly hair and dimples like his father. There was only one person I could see as that father.

I swallowed the lump in my throat as I walked into the living room- I needed to stop crying and put the energy into fixing my relationship. But it was when I looked around the room I was in, I couldn't help more tears from flowing down my face: candles were burned out completely and a couple of other objects were in strange positions as if they'd been thrown in anger…or intense hurt. I hated to think I'd hurt him- Emmett was my other half, truly and I was thankful for Edward talking some sense into me tonight.

Very few people knew the real me because I didn't really allow people to get close, this was one of the main reasons I tried not to hurt the people that _were_ close.

After searching the house and determining that Emmett wasn't there, I got in my car again and started driving to the one other place that I knew he went, other than my arms, when he was upset.

The baseball field.

He didn't go there very often other than for games, Emmett Cullen was not a person that got easily upset, in fact, his chilled, easy going nature was one of the things that I loved and admired about him.

I could see Emmett now, he wasn't facing me as he sat at the edge of the field, under a large tree and as I got closer, I could see him nursing a can of his favourite beer in his large hands. I watched as he crushed it effortlessly, rendering the assumingly empty can useless.

By now I'd approached him and as I stood there a couple of feet away, I knew he knew I was there.

He didn't look at me. "What was that, Rosie?" he asked, referring to when I'd walked out earlier. Emmett was the only person I'd ever allowed to call me 'Rosie'.

"That was me being a coward." I told him honestly, sitting tentatively down on the damp grass next to him, hoping that the dampness wouldn't ruin my new H&M skirt but not caring if it did if I could fix this, "When what I should've done was just tell you 'yes'."

"Should've? Or wanted to? There's a difference, babe."

"Wanted….Want to." I told him fiercely, recalling Edward's advice, "I want to marry you Em. I'm sorry I freaked out on you. I was just unprepared. I love you." I felt my usual façade slip as a bit of my vulnerability was revealed in my tone.

Emmett immediately looked up at me, his gorgeous eyes filled with hope and a bit of concern, "Really? Because I couldn't stand it if you were doing this just to make me happy. I've wanted to marry you for a long time." He opened his arms out for me and I immediately entered them, relieved.

"I want to marry you." I repeated, "Really. Please believe me."

Emmett sighed and I heard the smile in his voice, "I do, thank you."

"No," I corrected, "Thank you. For taking me back after earlier."

Emmett rolled his eyes, "A hot chick tells me she wants to marry me, I'm gonna take her back." He teased with a huge grin.

I laughed, that same grin on my face, "Listen mister, I'm not _a _hot chick, I'm the _only_ hot chick." I retorted right back.

Emmett laughed and looked down at me tenderly for a moment before crushing his lips to mine and kissing me passionately.

"Let's go home Rosie." He said when we parted, standing and taking my hand, "Before you blame me later for the grass ruining your skirt."

I smirked at him, "I just want my ring." I teased, making him laugh and stop to kiss me again.

I would tell him what had really happened to me tonight another time, right now I just wanted to stay in the glow of being a new fiancée.

On the car ride home, I managed a quick text to Bella.

_I'm engaged! And you are so wearing heels at my wedding!_

I got one back shortly.

_So happy for you! You better tell me all!_


	25. Too Much to Say

**Chapter 25**** Too Much To Say**

**Bella's POV**

"I want to make you dinner tomorrow night, what time will you be home?" Edward told me casually as we headed home the following evening after having dinner with Edward's family- Rosalie had gathered us all together so that she and Emmett could announce their engagement. I had laughed because the announcement hadn't come out as elegant as Rosalie had probably wanted it to thanks to Emmett:

"Guys we have an announcement to make…" Rosalie had said calmly, she'd been practically glowing with excitement and I was truly happy for my cousin.

"…Rosie and I are getting hitched!" Emmett finished before she could in a way only he would be able to get away with- even Rose's glaring at him hadn't lasted long.

Everyone had laughed and when the news sunk in, there was a lot of screaming and congratulating them.

"Shouldn't be too late." I answered Edward's earlier question, "I've got to go to work and then Rose and I have a dance class. Do I need to alert the fire department that you're cooking?" I teased him with a cheeky smile.

"Ha-ha." Edward said sarcastically, patting his palm once chastisingly against my upper leg where his hand had previously been resting.

I chuckled; Edward had only ever been able to cook basic meals so I couldn't resist teasing him.

"What's the occasion?" I asked curiously.

"Do I need a reason to spoil my beautiful wife with a nice home cooked meal?"

"Suck up." I teased and Edward chuckled.

"Maybe so, but I'm keen for a night in. With you."

"Expecting something other than dinner to happen tomorrow night, Mr Cullen?" I teased.

"What? No." he looked at me in alarm and relaxed when he realised I was teasing, but then he grimaced. He took my hand and gently placed a kiss on the back of it, "That came out wrong." He said, "What I meant is that there's no pressure, I want to make love to you but that's not why I'm doing this, I really do just want a nice quiet dinner."

I sighed happily and rested my head back against the seat's head rest. I didn't deserve him sometimes, he was so wonderful to me. I wouldn't tell him now that I was ready to take that final step with him, maybe tomorrow night would be the night because the sexual tension between us since Edward's birthday had definitely kicked up a notch. I didn't know why I'd hesitated the other night.

"What was that?" Edward asked.

I turned to look at him, "What?"

"That sigh?"

I grinned, "I'm happy, so incredibly so. I love you Edward." I leaned across to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm happy you're happy. I love you too, love. Do you feel like some ice cream?" he asked motioning quickly to a small ice cream store we were about to pass.

I nodded and grinned, "My perfect man."

*****

"Break everybody. Twenty minutes and no longer!"

I sighed in relief; grateful she'd given us a longer break than usual- today's class had been brutal so far.

"I'll be right back," I said to Rosalie as we stood digging through our sports bags for our water bottles, "I'm just heading to the bathroom."

"Okay."

I headed to the bathroom and after doing what I had to; I came out of the stall, inwardly groaning when I saw who was standing in front of the mirror applying eyeliner. I didn't know why she did it, we hadn't finished class yet.

"Hey Bella." Lauren said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Hi." I mumbled, not having it in me to be unfriendly, even to her.

"I still see Jake every now and then." She smirked, "We have a good time together." She purred suggestively.

I shrugged uncaringly, "I'm so happy for you." I said flatly. She was welcome to him.

My disinterested tone obviously didn't discourage her from talking, "You know, I have a theory…" she mused.

I ignored her.

"It's about why Edward's still with you."

I sniggered- she had a serious case of sour grapes.

"He feels sorry that you had a miscarriage, that's the only reason he's staying with you." Lauren said smugly, "Although I don't know why, if I was him, I wouldn't stay with a genetic dead end."

I felt like I'd been kicked in the stomach. She'd hit a sore spot.

Had Edward only told me he loved me because he was still worried about me? Or as Lauren said- and I cringed at the though- felt sorry for me?

I could feel my heart breaking but I refused to let her see a reaction out of me, "So what." I barely managed to retort, "He's still with me and I know he'd never want you." This much was true, I knew that. I walked briskly out the bathroom and back out to where Rosalie was, grabbing my bag.

"I've got to go, Rose, please tell them I'm not feeling well." I managed to get out.

Rosalie wasn't having that, she gripped my wrist tightly before I could walk away, "What happened?"

I shook my head, "Please Rose? Not now."

She nodded and reluctantly let go of me- I knew she'd want to know what had happened.

As I dove home, faster than I normally did, my mind continued to wonder in its dejected state. Edward had seen how devastated I'd been over the miscarriage, maybe he didn't want to upset me by telling me he wanted to move on. I knew for sure if he ever left me, the pain would be ten times worse than my miscarriage.

The house was empty when I returned and I was grateful as I ran to the bathroom, locking the door behind me. Upset and angry with the world and myself, I practically tore off my clothes and climbed into the shower. The water was scalding hot but I didn't care as I sank to the tiled floor, tears streaming down my face as I finally let lose the sobs I'd been holding in since the dance studio.

*****

I don't know how long I sat there at the bottom of the shower but when I came back to my senses, the water was cold and my logic had returned. Edward wasn't just biding his time until it was safe to get rid of me. He couldn't be. Not after his birthday. Edward loved me, he'd never lied to me yet in all the years we'd been friends, why would he start now? I took in a deep shuddering breath, Lauren had hit a sore spot with saying that I might not be able to have children and of course that had sent my mind reeling to the other insults she'd thrown at me. I gave myself a quick wash before the water turned too icy and when I got out, I become aware of sounds from the bedroom. Edward must be home.

I froze. I wasn't ready to face him just yet, he'd know something was wrong and it wasn't anymore so he didn't need to know.

"Bella?" there was a knock at the door and I groaned softly, "I didn't realise you'd be home so early, love?"

"Yeah, dance class was cut short." I called back weakly, hoping me didn't catch the hoarseness in my voice.

Suddenly I heard his phone ring and I was relieved when he walked away from the bathroom. I sighed with relief, taking the time to grab my bearings before I faced him. I unlocked the door but didn't open yet- I never locked it around him so it might be a bit suspicious. I sank down onto the bath matt by the sink and buried my head in my hands. I couldn't let Lauren bug me, I just couldn't- Edward loved me even if it turned out I couldn't have kids, he'd told me this already.

"Bella?" I didn't realise he'd come in until I felt him sit next to me, "Rosalie phoned."

**Please review?**


	26. Feel

**I don't really listen to music when I write but I thought a nice song to go with this chapter would be a**** song called 'I Melt' by the Rascal Flatts.**

**There's a link on my profile where you can listen to it.**

**Chapter 26 Feel**

**Bella's POV**

"Bella?" I didn't realise he'd come in until I felt him sit next to me, "Rosalie phoned."

I was silent. I didn't know what to say to that.

Edward sighed and tilted my face up so he could see my face, no doubt seeing that I'd been crying by the puffiness of my eyes, "What did Lauren say?" he asked me sternly.

I swallowed and shrugged, "Nothing much."

Edward growled in frustration, I could see the love and concern in his eyes, "I don't understand something Bella." He said softly, "We were best friends before you fell in love with me, I don't want that to change, I still want you to come to me with everything and anything. I just don't understand why you don't anymore."

"I do." I protested weakly, but deep down I knew he was right- my own insecurities sometimes got in the way and because I didn't want Edward to see them and run, I kept them from him. At least when we were friends I didn't have as much to lose, "Okay so maybe I don't." I sighed, "You're right, I'm sorry. I don't mean to keep stuff from you." I told him honestly.

He smiled gratefully, "So will you tell me about Lauren?" he asked.

I smiled slightly, "It doesn't even matter anymore, I decided that I wasn't going to believe anything she said."

"Well that's great, but I still want to know why you were so upset when you left the studio, why you're still upset."

I snuggled further into his arms and met his eye, letting the whole story fall from my lips- I didn't leave out one detail- I didn't want to.

Edward sighed when I'd finished and kissed my forehead, "I love you. I don't ever want you to doubt it. Even if it turns out we can't have kids- I've told you this before." Was all he said simply to me.

"I don't doubt you." I told him softly, "I doubt myself sometimes."

"I know." He whispered, "But I don't want you to Bella, you have nothing to doubt with me, ever." He kissed me softly on the lips and I knew that that conversation was over. We both understood each other.

"Come now, love. I have a surprise for you." He said tenderly, standing and helping me up.

"Oh yes, our dinner." I remembered with a smile, wanting now more than anything to spend the evening with my husband. The man that loved me.

"Get dressed and meet me in the living room." He said, leaving me alone.

I threw on the first items of clothing I could find and rushed out of the room, eager to see what he had done. Nothing could've prepared me for what I saw in the living room.

"When did you manage to do all this?" I blurted out, in awed surprise. The house had definitely been empty when I'd returned an hour ago.

Edward chuckled, "When you were in the shower I think. I didn't know you were even home until I was done."

The living room was scattered with lit candles providing the only light in the room and in front of the fireplace, where there was a small fire burning happily, Edward had laid up a blanket set for dinner. There was one of our favourite bands playing softly in the background from the stereo.

"Wow….Edward…" I whispered.

I felt his arms wrap around my waist from behind as he placed a gentle kiss on my neck before he pulled away and led me to the blanket.

"Get comfy, I'll bring dinner." He said.

"How did you prepare a fancy dinner in an hour?" I asked curiously in disbelief.

Edward grinned, "I said that I was cooking you dinner, I don't know where you got that it would be fancy." He teased.

I laughed, "I should've known."

He went into the kitchen and returned with a delicious looking pizza, "Made it from scratch." He said proudly, making me smile warmly as he served us a few slices each.

"Thank you Edward. This is perfect."

He shrugged and returned my smile, "If I knew you at all, I figured you'd prefer dinner to be simpler, which is why I didn't even attempt something fancy."

I smiled and then gasped in delight when I took my first bite, "Mmm Edward, its delicious!"

He grinned boyishly, still looking proud of himself- it was so cute.

I ate eagerly, enjoying every bite and then patting my stomach when I was done, "I'm stuffed." I announced as Edward finished his food and pulled me close to him so that I was sitting cuddled to his side, "Well you don't look it."

"Suck up." I shot back, making him chuckle.

We sat in silence for a bit longer until I felt Edward shift next to me slightly.

"Dance with me." He whispered huskily into my ear, before kissing the corner of my mouth softly.

I nodded wordlessly and we both stood, Edward immediately pulling me into his arms.

We swayed gently to the music, his arms respectfully around my waist even though he held me so tightly against him so it felt that not even air could intrude on our closeness. My arms were wrapped around his neck, my fingers playing with the soft bronze hair at the base of his head. Our gazes were locked together, unwavering. I felt a change in the air, a new sense of love and intimacy to our relationship, as if it had suddenly deepened somehow.

I sighed and smiled slightly. Edward's hand came up from my waist to gently brush my cheek before returning it down and resting it lightly on my hips. He smiled crookedly at me, his eyes were intense in the dim light as he bent his head down to slowly kiss me.

I was suddenly more aware of his touch than I'd ever been before. I wanted him. I wanted him in everyway. In everyway a woman wanted her husband.

Edward's hands moved slowly up again until they slipped just under my shirt, resting on the skin of my stomach. His eyes never left mine the whole time, it was if he was silently asking me how far I was willing to take this.

His warm hands drifted further up, making me shiver and nod my head slowly.

"Are you sure?" his voice was husky, quiet in the faintly lit room.

I swallowed, "Yes." I whispered, not hesitating. I knew what I wanted.

His lips descended to mine again, kissing me gently, soft brushes against my lips before deepening it to passionate and profoundly loving. He took his time, thoroughly exploring my mouth and lips before his kisses moved to my cheek, trailing softly down my jaw and then my neck- I could feel his warm breath against my skin and it was making the sensation even more arousing.

"Edward." I sighed as his hands gently dragged my shirt up along my skin, finally lifting it off.

He kissed me once, reverently, on the cleavage created by my bra and suddenly Edward pulled away and a soft whimper of protest escaped my lips. He smiled and before I knew it, I was up in his arms being held bridal style against his chest as he carried me from the living room, over the threshold of our bedroom.

"I never got to do that on our honeymoon." He teased, making me grin and grimace, realising now that I'd lost the opportunity to make love with my husband on our wedding night in one of the most beautiful cities in the world. I tugged on his hair and pulled his lips back down to mine, kissing him passionately again. And again.

Edward slowly let me down so that I was standing and removed his arms from around me, his hands moving to unbutton his shirt. I stopped him by placing my hand on his.

"Let me." I whispered softly, replacing his hands with mine.

The room was crackling with electricity as I slowly unbuttoned his shirt, kissing each new bit of his skin that was revealed to me. I'd never done this type of thing with Jacob, I'd never wanted to, but with Edward, it was a whole other experience and I had a feeling I was about to find out what making love was really about.

"Bella." Edward groaned softly and I looked up to see if I was doing anything wrong, but his eyes were closed, his breathing harder than it was a moment ago. I smiled. Just because my first time was terrible, didn't mean I wanted his to be.

When I pushed his shirt off his shoulders and took in his well muscled torso. I gasped and blushed slightly. I didn't see him like this a lot, Forks didn't offer many opportunities for men to go around shirtless without freezing. He had the type of body every woman dreamed of.

Edward didn't let me look at him long before he pulled me into his arms again and kissed me passionately. Our kisses were becoming more and more heated the stronger our desire grew. My hands hesitantly went to the fly of his jeans, unzipping them, pulling them down his strong hips and off. I could see the effect of our kissing and touching had by the rather impressive bulge in his boxers.

"Your turn." He said, smiling as he leaned in to kiss me again, "You're wearing far too many clothes Mrs Cullen."

Not taking his lips from mine, he led me backwards, and when the back of my knees hit the end of our bed, he lay me down, hovering above me.

All of a sudden, when Edward lifted me slightly to undo my bra, I got nervous. He must have seen something in my eyes because his hand came up to touch my cheek and whispered, "We don't have to do this, my love, I never want to pressure you."

But I did want to do this. So much. Edward was making me feel things I'd only ever read about in my books and that was probably why I was a bit fluttery- I thought I knew what sex was all about, but Edward had come and changed my whole perception.

When I didn't respond to him immediately, Edward pulled away and sat up.

"No Edward." I said, sitting up with him, "I want you too. I want you to make love to me." I told him firmly, no hint of doubt in my decision.

He smiled, wrapping me in his arms again and kissing me urgently. I shivered from the feeling of my almost bare skin against his.

When my bra was off, lying somewhere on the floor along with my jeans, Edward's eager kisses trailed from my mouth, down my colour bone until his lips, almost shyly, surrounded the swollen peak of my breast, at the same time, his hands tracing slow patterns on my stomach. I gasped and curved my hips up into him- the sensations taking me off guard.

"He never loved you properly, did he?" Edward asked rhetorically as his lips moved across my chest to my other breast, "He never took the time to cherish and love you the way you deserved, the way I've always wanted to." His words made me melt inside.

I couldn't answer in anything other than a soft gasp, as his trail of kisses and licks moved down my stomach until they reached the waistline of my panties. He looked up to grin at me, "You do know its Friday, right Bella?" he teased, obviously seeing the comfortable pair of 'Tuesday' panties I'd quickly thrown on earlier.

I blushed, rolled my eyes and was about to make some witty comment back when I felt his hand slip into my underwear, touching me for the first time. I moaned and my body instinctively arched into his fingers, willing them to move. And when they did, I bit my lip and threw my head back in abandon.

"Edward." I gasped, I could feel the liquid fire intensify where he was touching and I knew I needed him. All of him- before I went insane.

"Please." I whimpered, pleading with him using my eyes. He must have understood my need because his own eyes were dark with passion as he came up my body to kiss me passionately.

I felt him remove my panties and I didn't realise I was completely naked under him until he pulled back and studied me intently, making me blush.

"I've changed a lot since we were six." I murmured shyly, referring to a time when we'd once bathed together.

Edward chuckled, his eyes meeting mine again, "Thank goodness for that. You're so beautiful Bella." He spoke sincerely, "More so than I ever imagined."

"Thanks." I smiled before shifting impatiently under him, wanting him closer.

"Are you still on the pill?" Edward asked softly, moving to kiss my breast once more.

My breathing hitched and I nodded vigorously. I'd been on the pill for years to regulate my hormones- I'd had bad acne as a teen and as I'd grown up, I just hadn't bothered to stop taking it; I'd gone back on it since my miscarriage. I think the reason I'd got pregnant with Jacob was that I'd forgotten to take it a couple of times.

"Please Edward, I need you."

Edward let out a groan of his own and hurriedly removed his boxers, "Not as much as I need you sweetheart." He whispered before moving to rest against me.

I took an opportunity to take him in in all his naked glory, my breathing getting more laboured- Edward Cullen was all man.

"I love you Bella." He whispered before pushing into me slowly, effortlessly. There was no pain at all, only a mind blowing pleasure that I'd never known the extent of before.

I moved my hips up against him, causing him to groan and bury his head in my neck, placing light kisses as he whispered huskily, "You feel so good Bella, so damn good."

Together we moved, our hips rocking together as our sighs and moans filled the room, our bodies doing the ultimate dance of love and passion.

Without warning, the heat that had been steadily building up since he'd asked me to dance, exploded in me, an intense pleasure that made me oblivious to everything except the man that was giving me such wonderful sensations. I cried out again and again, gripping Edward close to me as I realised in some area of my sub conscious that Edward had reached his peak too.

We lay still for a moment, holding each other as we got our breaths back and when I realised what I'd just done with the man I loved- my husband- a huge smile spread across my face.

"Wow." I managed to say.

Edward chuckled breathlessly, "You can actually find a word for it?" he moved away from me briefly to pull down the covers so we could climb under. I snuggled close to him, my eyes prickling with tears when I realised what I'd missed as my first time- if only I'd realised sooner!

"What's wrong, love?" concern and a bit of panic colouring his tone when he saw my tears.

"I wish you'd been my first time." I whispered.

He sighed, "This was your first time, your first time with some one you love and who loves you back." He kissed my neck a few times tenderly.

I smiled and wiped away all traces of tears, as well as my past with Jacob. This was a brand new chapter of my life with Edward and what we'd just done was amazing.

"I love you Edward." I murmured, suddenly exhausted.

He chuckled, "I love you too." I was lulled to sleep that night by the soft kisses my husband was placing on my face.

**Please review, I'm very keen to know what you thought- it's the first love scene I've ever written. :-)**

**There's an important notice on my profile page.**


	27. The Way it Should Be

**Chapter 27 The Way It Should Be**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up the next morning with loving kisses being trailed down my neck.

"Edward?" I murmured sleepily, smiling slightly and opening my eyes to see the top of my husband's head as he nuzzled my neck.

I heard a warm chuckle, "It better be."

I sighed happily and threaded my hand in his hair, bringing his face back up to mine for a long kiss.

"You're in a good mood this morning." He grinned when we parted.

"I could say the same about you." I retorted, not being able to keep the goofy grin off my own face, "My mood might just have something to do with the extremely sexy naked man in my bed, though."

"Naked, you say?" next thing I felt his hands slip under the sheets, gently caressing my waist and hips, making me shiver.

Suddenly his gaze returned to mine, concern written on his face, "I didn't hurt you last night, did I?" he asked, gently moving his hands up my arms.

I smiled at him, mildly distracted by his hands still moving softly, "You were perfect, Edward. Last night was perfect."

His face relaxed into a cheeky smile as he leant down to brush his lips over my collarbone; his hand movements becoming bolder. I could feel the desire flair in me once again.

"You're speaking like it's over, Mrs Cullen." He breathed against my skin.

I moaned softly, "I wouldn't dream of it, Mr Cullen…"

**Edward's POV**

It was sometime in the afternoon when I woke up again. This time, to my dismay, I was alone.

I urgently looked around the bedroom for my beautiful Bella, smiling slightly when I heard her in the kitchen, realising that she had the right idea- we had been a bit too preoccupied to think about trivial things such as food and breakfast.

I adored this new closeness between us and we'd spent a good portion of the day exploring it. I sighed happily, I'd thought I'd known Bella better than the back of my hand but I'd been wrong, I was only just beginning to discover her; I now knew that there was a small spot on her neck that made her gasp when I kissed it, that she was extra sensitive between her fingers and that kissing her belly button made her squirm with desire. My list was only growing the more I had the opportunity to make love to Bella, my wife. The woman I loved.

Missing her now, I climbed out of bed and pulled on the pair of my boxers I found on the floor and quietly headed to the kitchen, just standing at the doorway when I saw her standing there, her back to me as she started preparing what looked like eggs. My grin widened when I noticed that she had on my shirt and nothing else on. The sight almost undid me all over again- there was nothing sexier than Bella in my clothes.

Not being able to take the distance anymore, I silently crept up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, nuzzling her soft neck, "I missed you, come back to bed." I murmured to her as she sank back into my arms and sighed.

"You're insatiable." She teased, turning around to face me and wrapping her arms around my neck. She kissed my chin three times tenderly, making me shiver in pleasure. That was a strangely sensitive spot for me- she was obviously making her own list.

"Well I do have a stunningly sexy wife." I told her sincerely, "Who could blame me?"

Like whenever I complimented her like that, she rolled her eyes, "Ok ok charmer, you already got me into bed."

I smiled but glared at her; wanting her to see how truly beautiful she was to me, "What's for breakfast?" I eventually asked.

"You mean lunch." She corrected with a wicked smile as she elbowed me playfully in the ribs.

I shrugged, not in the least contrite at how we'd spent the previous few hours.

Just then my stomach growled and Bella sniggered, turning around so she could continue cooking.

I reluctantly let her go and sat down at the kitchen table, where we chatted companionably while she cooked then scarfing down the food eagerly when it was ready, both of us not realising how hungry we really were until then.

"So Mr Cullen." Bella stood when we were done and walked towards me, a cheeky grin covering her beautiful face- I knew I was done for.

"Yes Mrs Cullen?" I asked with a grin when she sat down on my lap and ran her hands up and down my chest.

"Do you feel like a shower?" she whispered in my ear before gently nibbling the lobe.

That did it.

With inhuman speed, I scooped her up into my arms and we were running to the bathroom where we didn't emerge for a while.

**Bella's POV**

It was about six that evening when there was a knock and the sound of excited chatter coming from outside our front door. A loud laugh followed and Edward and I both groaned, knowing exactly who was standing outside.

"Can't we ignore them?" I pleaded, not wanting to move from my extremely comfortable position curled into Edward's side as we watched a pointless movie.

Edward shot me a longing look but shook his head, a wry smile tilting his lips, "Have you ever tried ignoring Alice and Rosalie?"

"Good point." I grimaced and slowly stood up to answer the door, where I was immediately met with the faces of Rosalie, Alice, Emmett and Jasper. Jasper and Alice looked ridiculously excited while Rosalie looked impatient. Emmett was smiling and just looked indifferent.

Rosalie pulled me away as soon as we were inside, "Don't you ever listen to a word Lauren Mallory says again, Bella Cullen!" she threatened before an evil grin covered her face, "But don't worry, I sorted her properly."

"I'm scared." I smirked, I couldn't keep the smile off my face today even if I tried, "What did you do?"

"She 'fell' while dancing next to me." Rosalie smiled sweetly and I burst out laughing.

She studied me for a moment before grinning again, "I don't think I need to worry though, looks like you had a good night last night." She smirked, her implications clear.

I blushed, smiling anyway and was about to retort when Alice called us impatiently from the living room. I hadn't even noticed they'd moved.

Rosalie grabbed my hand and practically dragged me to the rest of the group, "She picked us up half an hour ago and said she had some news but wasn't spilling until she got here. I'm dying to know!" she explained as we came in.

I headed straight to Edward, sighing happily as he pulled me back against his chest and kissed the top of my head lovingly.

"Tell us already Alice." Rosalie practically yelled, making me stifle a giggle.

Alice didn't stifle hers; she looked like she was going to explode with anticipation as she looked around to make sure she had our full attention.

"Jasper and I are having a baby!" she burst out happily.

**News up on my profile!**

**Please review! :-)**


	28. I Definitely Do

**Chapter 28 I Definitely Do!**

**Bella's POV**

"Bella! I am so sorry! I never meant to make you feel bad…I didn't even realise…I was just so excited and–"

"Alice!" I laughed, interrupting her rant, "You didn't make me feel bad! I promise, I'm fine, absolutely ecstatic for you." It was an hour after everyone had left and I had just received a frantic phone call from Alice, terrified that she'd been tactless in her amazing news. I immediately felt guilty- she shouldn't have to feel like that at all.

"Really?" she asked me in a tone that made it clear she wanted the truth.

"Yes!" I laughed again, "Now get off the phone and go and celebrate!"

She sounded relieved the next time she spoke, "Thank you, Bella! Love you!"

I was still chuckling at the hyper pixie as I looked up and noticed Edward standing in the bathroom doorway in his boxers. This distracted me for a moment until I noticed his sober expression.

"Are you really okay?" he asked, approaching and sitting next to me on the edge of the bed. He gently cupped my cheek in his hand.

I didn't even need to think about it as I nodded, "I am. Really." I was being nothing but one hundred percent honest.

Edward studied me for a long moment, "You were in tears yesterday about it, my Bella." He pointed out gently.

I sighed, "My own situation still hurts a bit," I admitted, "But that doesn't effect my excitement for Alice, why should I let it? She has every right to be happy about it and not worry about me." I told him earnestly, "I'm excited to be an aunt."

His face relaxed into a smile- he could tell better than anyone when I was telling the truth, "You're amazing Bella Cullen."

"I try." I smiled playfully, making him chuckle.

"Besides," I added, "I have no reason to be upset, I'm happy now. I have a fantastic husband who I love with all my heart."

Then he kissed me with all the love in his and there was no need to say anymore.

*****

The next few months leading up to my birthday seemed to fly by and I could honestly say I was ecstatic with my life. Alice was five months pregnant now, having been two months when she'd made the announcement. She had a sizable baby bump already, being so small a size- we'd originally teased her about twins, making the blood just about completely drain from Jasper's face, but after an ultrasound, only one baby had made itself known. A baby girl.

As for me, I was fine with talk about babies and pregnancy without a forced smile. I had no reason to tear up at the topic anymore.

It had been about a month back where Edward had found me standing in front of the closet, staring at the piles of bags of maternity bags on the bottom shelf, that Rose and Alice had forced me to get all those months ago. I had planned to give them to Alice now- she could dig and find the ones that fitted her. (Although she hadn't let me give her the clothes in the end, insisting with her usual knowing, cheeky smile that I'd use them sometime soon- I think she just wanted an excuse to shop for her own.)

"You know if you want to have another baby, we can try." Edward had said softly, coming up behind me, seeing what I was staring at.

"Would you like to?" I'd asked curiously.

I'd felt him nod, "Yeah," he'd said, "If you're ready."

I'd sighed happily and leant back into his arms, "Let's give it a few months- I want it to just be about you and me for awhile. This is all so new and wonderful."

Then he'd kissed me and reminded me just _how_ wonderful it was. The next day, Edward had taken me to the hospital where we'd both been tested and the doctor had determined that there was no reason that we couldn't have children. I hadn't been able to stop smiling for weeks after that.

"Bella! Get out of lala land and help me with this zip!" Rosalie's bark broke me out of my reflections and I rolled my eyes but got up to help her with the zip of her beautiful, yet extravagant wedding gown.

Rosalie and Emmett were getting married in a little under an hour now in the huge church downstairs (they'd needed a big space for the 150 guests that had been invited) and Rosalie had been a true bridezilla the whole day. I hadn't held it against her; I knew it was just her way of masking the nerves.

"Bella." Her voice had changed so drastically since the last time she'd spoken that I immediately looked up to meet her eyes in the mirror. Her emotions were on overload, I could see everything in her eyes.

I reached out to squeeze her hand, "You can do this Rosalie. As soon as you see him, everything will make sense."

She let out a breath but finally smiled in acceptance, "Thank you."

"Right," Alice came rushing into the room, looking similar to me in her red bridesmaid dress, "Bella, downstairs now! Edward's waiting- it's time for the maid of honour and best man to go down the aisle."

"Again." I muttered before throwing Rosalie a glare, "In heels."

I finally got Rosalie to laugh, even if it was evil and at my pain.

When I got downstairs, Edward was waiting for me, looking way to handsome for his own good in his black tux and red tie that matched my dress.

"You look so beautiful." He murmured, brushing my cheek with his lips- because Rosalie would kill him if he ruined my lipstick now.

Before we knew it, we were watching Rosalie come down the aisle, her halter necked dress flaring out all around her, making her look like she was floating. I watched her more closely than anyone, except probably Emmett, and I was relieved to see that her nerves did seem to calm as soon as she locked eyes with her husband to be. They never gazed away from each other the whole time the minister was speaking and I cried, because the whole thing was just so romantic, yet completely Rosalie at the same time- I saw Edward smirking at me from across the alter; I knew I was going to get teased later.

But then something happened that made my heart stop beating.

"Rosalie Hale, do you take Emmett Cullen to be your husband, promising to love him and cherish the vows just made for the rest of your life?"

"I do."

I was amazed at how calm her voice was.

"Emmett Cullen, do you take Rosalie Hale to be your wife, promising to love her and cherish the vows just made for the rest of your life?"

"No."

The world stopped for a moment before there was a collective gasp from the guests and a sort of strangled cry from the bride. But then Emmett smiled widely and tugged Rosalie into his arms, "I promise to love her a hell of a lot longer than that. I definitely do!"

There were relieved chuckles all around and then Rosalie relaxed and smiled. No one was fooled, he was going to get it later, and by the grin on his face, he knew it too but was too happy to care because he'd just married the girl of his dreams.

I felt more happy tears flow.

**A nice transition chapter for you guys, some drama coming up soon…. :-)**

**There's a poll up on my profile, I'd appreciate the feedback :-)**


	29. Oh Darling!

**Sorry this is so late- I start trial final exams soon so I've been a bit busy.**

**Ok so apparently you guys would prefer news to be put up here. I shall do so! :-)**

**Just to let you know, I've started a new story (still unnamed for now unfortunately :-)), it's for Cullenlover642's Edward and Bella Romance and Drama contest, check that out, link is ****on profile if anyone else wants to enter.**

**The story is another nice, feel good romance and I'll start posting it once Marriage to the Rescue is finished. **

**Chapter 29**** Oh Darling!**

**Bella's POV**

"What the hell was that Emmett Cullen?" Rosalie practically shouted at her new husband once the bridal party were all in the limo and heading to the reception.

I turned and gave Edward, who was sitting next to me, a discreet smirk. Although the bride was angry, as only Rosalie could be on her wedding day, we all noticed in amused silence how Rosalie was still tucked lovingly into his side.

"I'm sorry Mrs Cullen." We all watched, the smiles on our faces widening, as Rosalie's face completely softened at her new name. "I'll make it up to you tonight." He finished, waggling his eyebrows playfully.

That did it.

Edward obviously couldn't hold in the laughter anymore and a snort escaped him, making me give into my own giggles, followed very very shortly by Alice and Jasper.

The newlyweds finally realised we were in the car and Rosalie glared at us for a moment before she burst into laughter too.

*****

"Bella, I have something I need to tell you." Edward said as we danced slowly (It was a good thing my dress was long, because I'd kicked off my heels ages ago.)

The speeches, first dances and the throwing of all wedding related items were all done and the reception was starting to wind down now. Emmett and Rosalie had left a little while ago, obviously eager to get each other alone, and would be spending the next two weeks in Spain. Something Rosalie had practically demanded when Emmett had asked where she wanted to go (He knew better than to keep it a secret from her.)

"What is it?" I knew it wasn't bad news by the sudden glimmer of excitement that had come into his eyes.

"I got contacted about another job."

I hugged him closer excitedly, "Really? That's great!" I was always happy when a new company or business approached him about his music, because I loved the fact that people were hearing how brilliant he was, besides, it made him happy.

"But…" he added hesitantly, making my gaze shoot back to his, "They want me in Port Angeles. I'm going to have to travel a bit- leave early and come home pretty late." He eyed me apologetically.

"How long for?" I asked as I processed this.

"Not that long, a couple of weeks. I'll be done before your birthday." He said, "I'm sorry Bella, it's just that it's such a fantastic opp–"

"Edward!" I cut him off with a laugh, "I'd never begrudge you this, I know how much you love your work, I'll always support you." I told him truthfully.

He smiled and kissed me softly on the lips, "I don't deserve you."

Eventually we tired of dancing and he led me back to the table, which was deserted because everyone was still probably dancing.

"Bella." Edward said with a wicked grin on his face.

"Yes Edward?" I raised an eyebrow wearily.

"You do realise I'll probably be done with my new job with enough time to throw you that huge 21st birthday party that I know you're dying to have."

I shuddered at the thought of all the attention that would be on me and glared at him while hitting his shoulder lightly, "Edward Cullen! If you dar–"

I didn't finish my threat; I was interrupted by his laughter and a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Seeing as you gave me a choice on mine, what do you want to do?" he asked with a chuckle.

"You've known me long enough to know the answer to that." I told him.

"I am not ignoring your birthday, Bella." He stated firmly.

"How did I know?" I grumbled rhetorically, just making him chuckle again.

"Do you want to go?" Edward asked me eventually when we looked around and realised there was no real reason to stay anymore.

I nodded and Edward took my hand easily as we headed to the entrance of the huge hall.

"Isabella!" I cringed at the voice that was calling my name and Edward's hand tightened protectively around mine.

"So close." I muttered under my breath, looking longingly at the entrance. Edward smiled slightly at me and we both turned around to face my mother. I'd tried to avoid her with all these people around.

"Hello Edward." Renee nodded politely towards my husband before turning to me. We hadn't spoken since my own wedding.

"I heard about your baby. I'm sorry for your loss." My mom said sympathetically, maybe actually sounding like she cared for a moment. But then she added, "But honey, I think it might be for the best- you're too young." She said, her words weren't meant to be insulting; I should be used to the blunt and uncaring way my mother spoke- but they cut me like a knife.

I felt Edward's hand let go of mine, and just when I was about to reach out and grab it back, I felt his arm wrap around my waist instead.

"How can you say that mom?" I asked, exasperated, "That baby was your grandchild."

My mother didn't reply, instead she changed the subject to one that I can't really say was particularly more pleasant, "Your father went around by Jake and Billy's house the other day."

"Oh. How is he?" I asked flatly, I had been asking after Billy, but my mother obviously assumed otherwise.

"Apparently when Jake saw Charlie, he started murmuring and shouting incoherently- he said your name once or twice. I don't think he's over you Bella." She stated. Her implications were clear- she didn't know what had happened, but she felt I'd obviously been too harsh in my breaking up with him. I almost laughed at the irony.

"It doesn't matter now, mom, I'm with Edward now."

"Oh I know." She gave us a hint of a smile, "And he's probably better for you. I just still believe that you're too young to be married."

Could I ever do anything right?

I was about to politely excuse myself from the conversation, but luckily I didn't have to as some one called her name behind her and she bid us a goodnight.

I was still standing there, in disbelief of the conversation, when I felt Edward gently guide me outside and help me into the car without a word spoken between us.

I was lost in my thoughts as we drove, not even realising we were home until I found myself on the living room sofa, Edward right next to me.

"Bella."

That one word of love and concern was all it took for the tears to overflow. I wasn't full on sobbing- I was too used to it for it to bring me to hysterics anymore.

"I don't get it!" I exclaimed, "Why? Why is it that whatever I do, it's a wrong decision or it's been handled the wrong way! Why?"

Edward sighed and I could feel his warm breath fan through my hair as he did so. He held me closer to him. "Because she's a control freak, love. You could do everything perfectly and she'd still find a fault somewhere. She's like that, Bella, and I hate that it still hurts you."

I sighed and closed my eyes, enjoying being close to the man that I loved.

"But she's blind." He continued, "Because me and everyone else is able to see the beautiful, kind, warm hearted woman that is so easy to love."

I smiled at his words and reached up to dry my eyes. I was so over it! And I knew exactly why I still cared, because they were my parents.

"Edward." I whispered, "Thank you."

We both knew I was thanking him for a lot more than his words.

*****

The first night Edward got home from his new job in Port Angeles, I was happy to see the huge smile on his face as he walked in the door.

"How was it?" I asked as he walked into the lounge to head through to the bedroom. By the way he jumped in surprise at my voice, he obviously hadn't expected me to be waiting up for him. I was also surprised I'd been able to wait, I hadn't been feeling very well today and my energy levels were down. But I'd had to wait, my husband had just started a new exciting job and I wanted to know how it had been.

"Bella." His smiled widened as he approached me, "You didn't have to wait up."

"I know." I smirked, "But I wanted to, now, how was it?"

"It was good." He said, walking up to me and scooping me easily into his arms from the sofa.

I stifled a squeal of surprise at his unexpected action and my arms flew around his neck automatically.

"Good?" I queried as he carried me to our room, "That's all I'm getting? Good?"

He chuckled as he placed me on the bed and crossed the room to get changed into some night clothes.

"That's how it was." He said, "It was really good."

I stared at him, confused and trying not to get distracted by his getting changed. He would always tell me everything, from the colour of the walls to what the people were like to what exactly he was doing.

He grinned at my expression but didn't say anymore, and came over to climb into bed, pulling me close to his side and kissing my lips softly.

"I love you, Bella Cullen." He murmured, closing his eyes. Now that I studied him a bit more closely, I could see how worn out he looked under the happiness radiating from him and I relaxed into his arms, letting my exhaustion take over and closing my own eyes. He would obviously tell me when he was more awake.


	30. Days 'n Nights

**If you enjoy the whole 'friends in love lemon one shot' thing, then check out my friend Saylyth (she's under my fav authors**** and yes, she did steal the first penname I had on this site :-)) story called Dreaming of Friends. Not for those that don't like lemons!**

**Lol Boy oh boy did that last chapter start the speculating…. :-) I love my reviewers!!! You guys make me smile and laugh. I always always appreciate the feedback! :-)**

**Chapter 30**** Days 'n Nights**

**Bella's POV**

"I've got a hot, sexy rendezvous tonight."

I rolled my eyes at Lauren's words. Why she felt the need to tell the whole dance class about her sex life, I would never know. I missed Rosalie round about now, just imagining the sarcastic, witty comment she'd make.

"Are you still with Jacob?" I heard some one ask her.

Lauren snorted, "No, he's a freak. I got rid of him ages ago thank goodness. My new catch is gorgeous; I've liked him for so long…"

I eventually tuned her out, holding back my laughter as I walked towards the door. I didn't understand the smug smile she sent my way as I walked past her and the girls that were still hanging around after class, but I'd never understood her so I just shook my head in amusement.

But as I drove home, my amusement faded and I sighed at the thought of returning to an empty house tonight.

It had been a week since Edward had started his new job and I knew it wasn't my imagination that he was keeping things from me anymore.

I didn't understand it at all. He was happy, so I knew that wasn't the problem, but he wasn't telling me anything about his days in Port Angeles and when my curiosity caused me to ask him a question or two about the company or the music he was doing, he was vague and I never really got an answer. I didn't want to voice my suspicions that he was purposely not telling me things; maybe I was being a little paranoid because I was missing him. I didn't want to become one of those clingy wives, but Edward and I had gone from spending nearly every spare minute together, to barely seeing each other. I suppose he never really got home extremely late- around nine or ten, but by then I'd usually always be asleep, my strange new exhaustion taking its toll on me before I knew it.

"Bella!" her voice greeted me as soon as I walked through the front door.

"Alice?" I asked curiously as I followed her voice and a delicious smell to the kitchen, "What are you doing here?"

She put down the wooden spoon she'd been using to stir some thing with and waddled over to give me a hug. I felt the baby kick against me as soon as we came into contact and I grinned widely.

"She's active tonight." Alice said with a fond smile, "Anyway, I was craving beef stew so that's what you're getting for dinner."

"And you couldn't have made it at your house?" I teased her, still confused at why she was here but glad that I had some company.

She clicked her tongue at me indignantly, "No silly! Edward phoned and said to make a nice dinner for us tonight; he said to tell you he might be a bit earlier tonight."

I immediately perked up at that, but frowned when I wondered why he hadn't told me himself.

"He wanted to surprise you." She said, correctly reading the expression on my face. I rolled my eyes, of course he did.

I immediately offered to help Alice with dinner, but she, being the control freak she was, ordered me to shut up and sit down. I just shook my head at her and left the room to phone Edward.

"Hello?" He answered on the third ring.

"Hey." I smiled at the sound of his voice, "I hear you're going to be home earlier tonight?"

He sighed loudly, "That was the plan. I don't know about that after all though." He said, "They need my help with something so I'll probably be another two hours or so."

I was immediately disappointed and in my silence, I heard loud laughter on the other side of the phone.

It was female.

"Who's with you now?" I tried my best to shove down my completely unwarranted jealousy.

"Just some of the girls I work with."

There was more laughter and then the click of a door. Immediately the laughter was cut off and I realised he'd left the room so he could talk to me in peace. I smiled.

"How was your day, my Bella? I'll ask you now because I know you'll probably be asleep when I get home." He chuckled.

"Ha ha." I said sarcastically. He seemed to find my new sleeping habits really amusing- I didn't even talk anymore apparently.

"It was fine. Lauren found herself a new toy boy and I'm missing Rose." I told him.

"I thought that might be the case," he said, "It's partly the reason I invited Alice over. To give you a bit of company. I was hoping to join you two for dinner, but I guess that didn't work out."

"I love you." I sighed, "How was your day?"

"Good. We got a lot done today."

I rolled my eyes, knowing that was all I was going to get so I didn't even bother to ask him what it was that he'd got a lot done today. Obviously music or recording, I assumed.

"I love you too." He added.

"You'll be home soon?"

"As soon as I can." He promised before we said our goodbyes and hung up.

"Where's Jasper, by the way?" I asked Alice curiously as I walked back into the kitchen just in time to see her serving food onto two plates- she'd obviously overheard that he wouldn't be back as planned.

"He got called to an attempted murder scene awhile ago. Ah the joys of being married to a detective." She grinned.

"Is it more to do with those Seattle murders?" I asked her, taking several large bites of food. I was starving.

She nodded grimly, "They're getting closer to here."

I shuddered; I'd been keeping tabs on these murders for a while now on the news. Just when I'd thought they'd stopped, there was another one.

"Do the police have any leads?" I asked curiously- I knew Alice would be better informed than most.

She nodded, "They're very close to finding the culprit and if the girl that Jasper's with now, lives, we'll nail them."

I grinned at how she referred to her and Jasper as one in the police force, even if she had nothing to do with it.

Alice didn't stay long after dinner- we were both tired- and after she'd left I had a nice hot shower and practically melted into bed. My sleep was so deep, I don't think I even remember Edward coming home and climbing into bed next to me.

*****

The next evening, I was sitting in the living room, reading Romeo and Juliet, waiting up, determined to see Edward for a little bit tonight. I'd slept later than usual this morning and had only got to see him for about fifteen minutes before he'd had to leave again and I'd had to get to work. So tonight I was firm in my intention not to fall asleep before I'd spent some time with my husband.

But it didn't work out that way.

I remember reaching the famous balcony scene in my book, and next thing being awoken much later by a gorgeous velvet voice calling my name softly.

"Yes?" I answered dreamily, still asleep.

It was the answering chuckle and the kiss that was brushed across my forehead that made my eyelids flutter open, and I groaned as I realised I'd fallen asleep after all.

"Edward?" I asked sleepily as I turned my head. He was kneeling in front of the sofa facing me and his green eyes were loving as he watched me come back to reality.

"Hi," he said as I sat up so he could join me on the sofa, "I'm sorry for waking you, my love, but I just wanted to see you."

I smiled in understanding, "Same here." I said, "That was why I waited up." I grimaced, "Or tried to."

He chuckled and moved to sit next to me, I could see a bit of concern in his eyes, "I may tease you about it, Bella, but why are you so tired, love?"

I shrugged, "Don't know, really. Maybe it's just stress."

He accepted the reason as easily as I had and pulled me into his chest, wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm sorry for being away so much." He murmured, "It's almost over." His voice was tinged with a slight sadness and I couldn't help grinning- it was so typically him.

"As long as you're enjoying it." I told him sincerely, "I don't mind. I just miss you." And wish you would tell me more, but I didn't add that- now wasn't the time.

He smiled and cupped my face in his hands tenderly before he leaned in to kiss me. We both moaned softly at the first touch of our lips and in no time at all, the innocent kiss had deepened, making me realise that it had been far too long since we'd kissed properly, passionately like this.

I could feel his one hand move down from my face to the small of my back where he brought me even further into him, making me shiver with a familiar feeling of desire. His hand continued its trail down to the hem of my pyjama top, lifting it up slightly and then pulling away from our kiss slightly. Both of us breathing heavily.

"Tell me if you're too tired." He murmured huskily, making me shiver again.

I shook my head adamantly and leaned in to kiss his neck. Sleep was the last thing on my mind right now.

Edward lifted my top right off and his lips hungrily returned to mine as his hands explored my body. We didn't make it to our bed, our need was too intense and we ended up making love right there on the living room sofa.

**Please review.**


	31. Uncertainties

**Flip, I'm going to warn ****you now, the plot is thickening! Don't worry, I'll reassure you- Edward and Bella will still be constant.**

**I wrote this while I should've been studying…but I'm sure you guys are not complaining.**

**Love all my reviewers!!! :-) And I know I'm not answering your questions, sorry, I don't want to give anything away just yet… :-)**

**Chapter 31**** Uncertainties**

**Bella's POV**

A dream must have been what had startled me awake hours later, but I couldn't remember anything about it so I just lay awake, staring at the bedroom ceiling for awhile.

It was in the silence of the possibly early morning that I heard it. Soft music floated throughout the house, and when I glanced next to me and saw the thrown back covers, I knew it was Edward playing because this space had been occupied when we'd finally managed to get ourselves to bed last night.

But when I heard a husky voice with the music, I frowned slightly, was I wrong? Was he learning something off a CD?

Curiosity got the best of me and I climbed out of bed, wrapping the sheet around me instead of bothering to get dressed. Silently I crossed the house to the living room, the music getting louder, the beautiful husky voice getting clearer. It must have been a new artist Edward had discovered because I'd never heard the stunning voice before.

And then when I reached the doorway to the living room, I saw that it _was_ Edward playing his piano. He hadn't spotted me yet, he was too immersed in his music. I was so busy being mesmerised by his hands gliding across the beautiful instrument's keys, that it took me a moment to realise where the singing was coming from, and when I did, I gasped.

At my gasp, the music abruptly stopped and Edward turned to face me, his surprised gaze immediately meeting mine.

"Bella!" he sighed, "I thought you were asleep."

I ignored him and approached the piano, "Edward." I whispered, "When did you start singing?" I suddenly found it hard to speak above an awed whisper.

He ducked his head almost shyly, "Recently, my boss asked if I could sing so I tried."

I sat beside him on the bench and lay my head on his shoulder, "Why didn't you tell me?"

He shrugged, "Because it's something I'm still working on."

"Can you sing for me now?" I asked him.

He was hesitant, I could tell, so I cupped his face in my hands and our gazes met, "Please?"

He smiled wryly, "I can't deny you anything Bella. What should I play?"

"What were you playing just now?"

His eyes tightened ever so slightly, "It's not finished." He said.

"Play what is finished." I suggested.

"Bella. It's not finished." His voice rang with finality and I nodded, slightly surprised that he didn't want my opinion like on all the other pieces before.

Finally I thought of a well known song that I knew he could play. I knew he knew the words to it; we'd often listened to it while driving.

He started playing the intro to the song, and when his voice started singing to the melody, hesitantly at first, but growing stronger, I shivered. He had the richest, huskiest singing voice I'd ever had the pleasure of hearing, and the fact that it was Edward Cullen, my husband, singing so gorgeously, made my knees turn to jelly as well as a sliver of desire to curl through me.

He didn't finish, it finally got too much for me and I attacked him with my lips half way through the song- he didn't protest at all, only kissed and touched me back, letting me have my way with him right there by the piano.

*****

"Bella, love. I have a ridiculously early important meeting tomorrow morning. It'll be easier if I stay over here, just for the night. Is that okay?" Edward said over the phone to me the next evening, just before I climbed into bed.

It was silent while I processed this- we hadn't spent a night without each other since we'd got married, "Oh." I eventually said, it wasn't really okay but I didn't know what else to say.

Edward chuckled but it sounded a bit strained, "I'm sorry. I don't want to be without you either."

"It's okay," I eventually said, "I understand, I'll just miss you." I knew that I barely saw him, but the thought of him sleeping next to me every night counted in the hours I spent with him.

"And I'll miss you too, love." He said warmly, "I love you Bella."

"I love you too. Where are you going to stay?"

"Not sure yet, I haven't decided on a hotel yet."

I smiled slightly, "You probably don't have the best choices there."

He chuckled, "Which is why it's taking so long, you should see the quality of these places." I could practically hear him shudder.

Then come home. My mind whispered, but I knew it would be a stupid thing to say out loud considering he'd just called to say he wouldn't be. I was shaken out of my thoughts by his chuckle and I realised I'd just yawned.

"Go to sleep, love. I'll see you tomorrow, possibly earlier than normal."

I smiled at the thought, but didn't get my hopes up, "I'll see you tomorrow."

*****

"Honey, are you okay? You don't look so well."

I smiled reassuringly at my boss, Zafrina Cauis, the sweet, silver haired lady that owned the book store, "I'm okay. Just didn't get a lot of sleep last night." It was the truth, my night without Edward had been restless, and I was feeling kind of nauseous. There was a niggling feeling in the back of my mind that was telling me to read deeper into how I'd been feeling lately, but I had too much going on at the moment to really analyse it.

"Cut down on the partying then, hey?" she winked at me.

I chuckled; she knew I was far from a partier, "Yes ma'am." I grinned.

"Listen Bella," she started seriously, "There's something I've been meaning to speak to you about, do you mind stepping into my office for a moment?"

"Sure." I frowned slightly, trying to recall if I'd done anything wrong enough lately to warrant being in trouble.

Zafrina smiled at my expression, "You're not in any trouble, dear."

As we walked past the small staff room to get to Zafrina's office behind the counter, I heard the hushed voices of Victoria, one of my colleagues, and a low male voice that sounded vaguely familiar. I rolled my eyes; I swear she disappeared from work more than she actually worked. Me and the others that worked here had stopped covering for her absences ages ago.

"Bella, as you've probably noticed, I'm getting older." Zafrina said as I sat across from her desk.

I stifled the urge to roll my eyes, she didn't seem very old to me at all. I think she was in her late sixties, but she acted more like some one in her forties.

She smiled slightly, obviously seeing the disbelief on my face, "Anyway, I would like to spend more time with my husband in our old age, and I'm not ready to let my store go yet, so Bella, I would like to offer you a management position."

I stared at her in shock for a long moment, trying to absorb that, "Why me?" was the first thing I blurted out.

She frowned slightly, "Do you not want the job?"

"No! I mean yes!" I corrected myself, sounding like an idiot, "I would love the job, but I was just wondering why you would want me?"

She chuckled, "Out of all my staff, you're the one that I trust the most and I know you love it here as much as I do."

I smiled widely, "I'd love the job, but if you don't mind, I'd like to discuss it with my husband first." I told her, I couldn't wait to tell Edward!

She nodded in understanding, "Of course! And just so you know, your hours will be exactly the same, your duties will just take over mine," she grinned, "When I can actually keep myself out of here."

I thanked her warmly and returned to the books I'd been unpacking with a smile on my face.

"Bella!"

The smile faded from my face at her voice.

"Lauren." I greeted civilly, turning around so I could face her. Didn't I see the girl enough at dance practise?

She smirked at me and suddenly I felt uneasy.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked.

"Okay." I said wearily, standing up next to her.

"Edward and I are having an affair." She stated.

I raised a disbelieving eyebrow at her, "Sure."

"It's true Bella, why do you think he's always so late? We've been meeting up in Port Angeles."

I bit my lip to keep from smiling widely at her sad lies. Sure I wondered why exactly work kept him so late, but he'd never given me a reason not to trust him. I'd learnt my lesson.

"So why tell me this, Lauren?" I asked, trying to keep my amusement hidden.

"I wasn't going to, but I thought that maybe if I did, it would speed up a divorce or something. I've always thought he was hot, I don't want to share anymore."

And then I couldn't hold it in anymore, I burst out laughing.

Lauren stood there glaring at me as I desperately tried to control myself, my stomach starting to hurt from my giggles.

"Fine." She huffed, "Don't believe me, but don't cry when you realise it's true." Then she turned and stormed out the shop.

I was still giggling in disbelief of her lies when I realised it was time for me to head home. I couldn't wait to call Edward with my news! I knew there was no way I was going to be able to stay up and wait for him being as tired as I already was.

My thoughts were mundane as I pulled out of the parking lot in front of a black pick up, it had tinted windows- which was odd for a truck, but I didn't think anything more of it when a sudden horrible thought hit me with a jolt. How did Lauren know Edward was working in Port Angeles? I knew I sure as hell didn't tell her, and Edward wasn't friends with her, that I knew of anyway… and he'd slept over there last night- had the meeting really been that early? _Was_ there even a meeting? I felt self doubt kick in once again and my mind started thinking of little things- the women's laughter on the phone the other night, the late nights. Was there a chance Edward was messing around? Maybe not with Lauren, but with some one else? I mean, why else would he choose not to tell me things. I was getting worked up, my emotions and self doubt taking over my brain, so I shook my head, I was probably being really stupid! And before I could dwell on it anymore, I glanced in my review mirror again and realised with a sliver of unease that the same black truck from the bookstore was still right behind me. Maybe it was coincidence, maybe he was just heading the same way. But my intuition told me otherwise. Nervously, I changed direction to somewhere other than home, suddenly not so sure I should go there right now. The truck continued to follow me.

I picked up speed, driving around the parking lot of Alice's favourite mall, hoping to lose him. But when I didn't, I knew he was definitely following me and I was terrified.

I decided to take my chances and I sped home, breaking tons of speed limits on my way, which was surprising in my old truck. I didn't check if the pick up was still following me, I was too nervous to.

I came to a halting stop in my driveway, yanked open my door and sprinted inside the house, locking it behind me, relieved that I hadn't tripped on the way in. I was shaking as I went to the window and peered out cautiously.

My car was the only one in sight, the waning sunlight revealed nothing out of the ordinary.

And then I sank down the wall to the ground and started to sob.

**Ok so something's will be revealed next chapter up, don't hate me yet! :-) ****Please Review!**


	32. Eyes Opened

**Chapter 32 Eyes Open**

**Bella's POV**

I felt all my emotions bubbling up at once as I sat there; fear, shock, hurt and misery, and it was all incredibly overwhelming as the sobs came harder. Deep inside I knew it was irrational, but my head and my emotions weren't communicating very well right now. The only thing I could concentrate on was Edward and what exactly he was doing in Port Angeles. Sure the car thing had freaked me out and was contributing to my out of control emotions, but the hurt of the mystery Edward had caused was foremost in my mind. Jacob had told me what a useless lover I was; I'd thought I'd been enough for Edward, but obviously not.

I froze mid sob as I heard a key in the lock and then my heart ached as I heard his voice.

"Bella? You home? I've got fantastic news…" his voice trailed off as he came across me sitting in the living room. Under normal circumstances I would've been glad to see him so early, but right now, these weren't normal circumstances.

"Love? What's–"

"Don't!" I cried, how could he call me love?

"Where were you Edward?" I asked him wearily, trying desperately to fight back the sobs again; I needed my control right now.

"In Port Angeles, you knew that." He said shrugging. "Bella," he said carefully, "What's wrong?" he came to me quickly, sitting down on the floor, trying to put an arm around me but I flinched away.

"Bella?" hurt laced his voice and I wanted to laugh at how rich that was.

"Who were you with?"

Edward paused for a long time before saying, "I can't tell you that, Bella. I was working."

Tears, both angry and hurt were running down my cheeks, "Because you don't want to hurt me by telling me you were with Lauren! Well guess what Edward; you didn't have to tell me!" The sobs exploded once again.

Edward looked like he'd been slapped as he moved to kneel in front of me, "What is going on here Bella?" he asked, pinching the bridge of his nose, "You _know_ I can't stand Lauren."

"Why else won't you tell me anything?" I shouted hoarsely, my emotions once again taking over at his answer, "Why are you so late every single freaking night? What are you doing while I'm here missing you!?" so much for not being a clingy wife my mind said, but I ignored it, even if it was screaming what deep inside I already knew- Edward would never have an affair.

I sat there and cried, my cries getting louder and more unattractive and I briefly glimpsed panic and concern in Edward's green eyes as he studied me.

"Bella. Please love, calm down. Breathe Bella. I'm not having an affair." He spoke sincerely as he reached out hesitantly to touch my cheek and I let him touch me this time because I believed him.

He then wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap, rocking me gently, as I started to take deep breaths to try and get a hold on myself. I'd never felt so out of control of myself before.

Finally, after at least five minutes, I calmed down; my logic returning after the last of the hiccups had died. Edward hadn't let go of me.

His eyes were earnest as he tilted my head to meet his gaze, "Do you believe me, Bella?"

Wordlessly, I nodded, "Please Edward." I begged, "Tell me what's going on."

He sighed and then smiled wryly, "I've been working on a surprise for you, love." He said, "I wanted to keep it a secret until your birthday but I guess I'll tell you if it'll make you believe that I could never cheat on you Bella, I love and respect you too much." There was nothing but sincerity in his voice and now that oxygen was reaching my brain properly, I felt guilty.

He opened his mouth again to continue and tell me the secret but I stopped him by placing a finger over his lips, "No don't tell me Edward." I sighed, "I believe you." And as much as I hated surprises, he was going to way too much trouble for this one, for me to ruin it with my insecurities.

A smile lit up his face and he looked relieved, "Thank you." He looked deeply into my eyes, checking their depths for any hint of a lie or a doubt, before he'd leaned in to kiss me slowly, still slightly hesitant until I twined my fingers in his hair and kissed him passionately back.

"I'm sorry." I whispered when we parted, "So sorry, it's just that I never see you anymore and…"

He cut me off with another kiss, "I understand Bella, I haven't exactly been acting in a way to ease your fears and I'm sorry that it got so bad that you felt you couldn't trust me. But," he grinned, "That great news I mentioned as I walked through the door?"

I nodded for him to continue.

"I get tomorrow, Saturday and Sunday off." His voice dropped to a husky whisper, "To spend with my one and only."

I beamed at that and hugged him tightly to me.

Edward sighed, "I love you so much Bella," he murmured, kissing my neck, "I could never hurt you like that, especially after Jacob did it to you."

I sighed, "I know that now." I wanted to leave this subject behind, embarrassed now at my earlier behaviour.

"And by the way, Emmett and Rosalie are coming home tomorrow morning, there's some sort of flu outbreak over there and she doesn't want to risk catching it." He told me.

I rolled my eyes and smiled at how typically Rosalie that was, "So I'll have some company at dancing then." Then I frowned as an earlier thought returned, "Edward, how does Lauren know about your job?"

He looked panicked for a moment, "Has she said anything about it?" he growled threateningly.

I shook my head, "No, don't worry, you're surprise is safe. She said you two were having an affair. I laughed in her face."

He looked relieved and kissed my forehead, "She's my new boss's daughter." He said with a sigh, "She comes to see him at work every now and then. I have to act civil because Brian, her dad, is actually a nice guy."

"Poor baby." I grinned, getting off his lap and motioning for him to join me on the sofa instead of the hard floor.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked in concern as he sat next to me and pulled me sideways on his lap again, "I've never seen you in such a state, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry." I mumbled into his chest, "I don't know what came over me; I haven't exactly felt in control of my emotions lately."

"I'm sorry that this is all causing you such stress, my love, but I'll be finished maybe next week. I've been working later than I was supposed to so I could get what I'm doing finished earlier."

I was dying to know what he was planning, but I knew better than to ask, I needed to let him know about earlier.

"Edward, I think some one was following me today." I told him, all seriousness as I looked at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked in concern.

"There was a car that followed me from work. I didn't come home when I noticed, but it followed me all around the parking lot of the mall. It was gone when I reached home."

His eyes were dark and his jaw tense as he said, "I'm telling Jasper."

"Is that really nec–?" I started to protest.

"I'm telling Jasper." He said with finality, "I'm not taking any chances, not with these murders supposedly coming closer to town. What did the car look like?"

"It was a black pick up. Tinted windows." I told him, reaching out to smooth the worry lines from his forehead.

"I love you." I whispered, thinking that I was the luckiest girl in the world.

"I love you too. More than anything." He murmured, relaxing, "I'd die if anything happened to you."

I sighed happily and closed my eyes. I was asleep before I knew it.

*****

"Geez Bella, you getting old or something?" Rosalie teased me as she noticed how tired I was during our break.

I rolled my eyes and grinned, glad to have her back. She and Emmett were coming over for dinner tonight.

I'd noticed Lauren glaring at me during the first half of our class and when Rosalie had asked me about it, I'd explained everything she'd missed.

"It feels like it." I moaned, "I'm so tired and unwell lately, Edward told me this morning that he wants me to see a doctor."

Rosalie took a sip out of her water bottle, looking thoughtful for a moment before she smirked, "I can't believe you can't see it."

"See what?" I asked her, confused.

"I can't believe you don't recognise the symptoms, you've been pregnant before. You–"

"Pregnant?" I interrupted, "You think I'm pregnant?" My mind was in a daze as what she was suggesting sunk in.

She rolled her eyes and smiled warmly at me as we headed back to the floor, "It sure sounds like it."

I found a goofy smile spread across my face as I thought about it. Pregnant! With my Edward's baby!

"I must have missed a pill or two, sometimes I forget." I blushed, "I need to get a test."

Rosalie nodded, "After Edward, I'm going to be the next one you tell." It wasn't a question, "And we'll reschedule dinner for tomorrow night." She grinned cheekily, "I think you guys may want to celebrate alone."

All through the rest of dancing, I was lost in thought, it made sense now actually. Pregnancy hormones must have had a large contribution to my breakdown yesterday, my tiredness lately was logical and my period was a few days late.

"I haven't had any morning sickness." I whispered to Rosalie, frowning at that small detail. I had had when I was pregnant before, in fact, if I was throwing up, I probably would've have guessed I was pregnant sooner.

"Not every pregnancy is the same, Bella, some woman don't even have morning sickness."

I nodded, relieved that it meant nothing was wrong.

"What would you do without me, Bella?" she grinned.

I rolled my eyes and pulled a tongue at her, and as soon as dance practise I was over, I was the first one out the door.

**Geesh! I can't believe how many of you thought Edward would really have an affair! :-)**

**Please review!**


	33. Positively Negative

**Ugh! Sorry guys! I have no excuse as to why this is so late other than computer and graphics card issues! **

**Enjoy! :-)**

**Chapter 33**** Positively Negative**

**Bella's**** POV**

Edward was sitting on the couch watching TV when I returned home that evening. I barely paused to greet him, before rushing past and to the bathroom, my heart pounding at the thought of what I was about to find out.

"Hi, love." I heard him answer back, "Bella?" I could hear the confusion in his tone when I didn't come in to greet him properly.

As I locked the door and ripped open the packaging to the pregnancy test I'd bought straight after dance class, I considered just going out there and telling Edward what was going on, but if I wasn't pregnant, I didn't want to get his hopes up.

My whole body was shaking with nervous anticipation as I skimmed through the page to find out how long the results would take, otherwise I knew exactly how to do these tests- I'd taken so many before.

"Bella?" Edward's voice came from the other side of the door and I suppose I should have known he'd immediately follow me after I'd just hurried past him.

"I'll be out in a minute Edward." I forced my voice to be calm but I don't think it worked. I quickly did the test and set it gingerly down on the bathroom counter. Fifteen minutes.

"Are you okay?" Edward's voice came again, sounding more concerned this time.

"I'm fine Edward." I told him. I think my voice shaking gave me away and I sighed, thinking that maybe I'd just save the poor man some stress and let him in.

"Hi." I whispered, opening the door to see him leaning against the wall next to the bathroom. He immediately straightened when he saw me. I approached him and kissed him softly, half hoping to distract him from the fact that I'd just locked myself in the bathroom until the test was done. No such luck.

"You okay?" he asked gently when we parted.

I smiled, he must have still been thinking about the last time I'd locked myself in the bathroom.

"I'm fine." I answered quickly, "How was your day?"

He grinned, "It's perfect now. Why are you so anxious?"

I sighed, damn, the man was too observant. I hesitated, debating whether to tell him now or not.

"Bella." He sighed, knowing I wasn't telling him something, "What is it?"

"I think I'm pregnant." I blurted out, not being able to stop the smile from spreading across my face.

Edward's whole persona relaxed and the happy smile that spread across his face was unsurprised, "I think so too."

I looked up at him, surprise momentarily breaking me out of my bubble of joyous anxiety, "What?"

He chuckled, "That's why I wanted you to see a doctor. You haven't been well lately, love, I suspected it the other day when you couldn't stop crying." He smiled warmly and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, "Do you want me to go and get you a test?"

"I've just taken one." I murmured happily, "It should be done now."

Nervously, I left his arms and moved into the bathroom; Edward followed closely behind me.

I felt tears fill my eyes when I glanced at the test on the counter- it was clearly showing a negative result, "But I thought…" I sighed heavily and turned around to face Edward, who looked thoughtful rather than disappointed.

"Let's go to my dad. Get a proper blood test done." He said, tugging me into his arms, "I still think you're pregnant, Bella."

"Really?"

He nodded and dipped his head to kiss me lovingly.

"I'll make an appointment for tomorrow." He murmured and then he kissed me again.

**Edward's POV**

Bella was jittery as we walked hand in hand into the hospital the next afternoon, heck I couldn't blame her; I was also dying to know if I was going to be a dad soon.

"Bella, calm down love." I murmured as we checked in and took a seat in the waiting room.

"I will if you do." she retorted making me grin- I obviously hadn't been doing a good job of keeping my own emotions from her.

"Edward! Bella!" My dad's voice came from the doorway- he was smiling at us as he led us into the examining room, "Nice to see you guys. What have you done to yourself this time, Bella?" he teased as we sat on the bed.

Bella was about to come back with a witty reply, but I squeezed her hand and spoke first- I couldn't wait anymore, I wanted to know.

"We think Bella's pregnant, dad."

Carlisle's teasing grin faded into one of genuine happiness and I felt my matching one return.

"I took a home test, but it was negative." Bella told him, "Edward insisted we come see you."

Carlisle nodded, "Good idea, those tests are not always the most accurate. I'll do a blood test."

"Can you pull some strings?" I asked, "See if we can get the results sooner?" I felt bad asking my dad to call in small favours, but I was desperate to know, I didn't think Bella was much better.

Carlisle chuckled, "I can. One of the lab techs owes me a favour anyway."

Bella didn't once protest to the needle, I knew she thought it was for a good cause, even if she hated needles and blood- I held her hand for reassurance the whole time.

"Should be an hour or two." My dad said, "You guys can go and wait outside, maybe grab a bite to eat or something. I'll let you know when it's ready.

I sighed in relief, "Thanks dad."

*****

Bella and I didn't talk much for the first half an hour, we were both lost in our own thoughts. But eventually I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"What are you thinking, love?" I asked Bella as we sat in the waiting room chairs. We'd both been down to the cafeteria but then decided we weren't actually hungry.

"Edward," she hesitated, watching my fingers as they trailed absent minded patterns on her forearm, "If it turns out negative again, I still want to have a baby with you."

Her words warmed me and I lifted her hand to press to my lips. Without her knowing, she'd just proved that she really didn't think I'd have an affair, because I knew she'd never go into something like this with some one she didn't trust. I was beginning to wonder why I'd ever taken the job in Port Angeles- sure I was doing something I'd always dreamed of. Sure, I hoped to surprise Bella for her birthday, but with Bella doubting us, doubting that I would never go against my marriage vows to her, I wondered. It was too late now though, I was almost done and it would be pointless to back out now.

"I promise we'll try." I smiled at her, "But until my dad says otherwise, I think we're already having a baby."

"And how do you feel about that?" she asked almost shyly, "It wasn't exactly planned."

"I'm ecstatic, Bella." I told her honestly, "I really am, I can't wait to be a dad." How she could ever think I would feel anything else was beyond me.

"Mr and Mrs Cullen?" A blonde nurse approached us, "Dr Cullen will see you in his office now."

We both took in a deep breath and practically ran to my dad's office. He was smiling when we walked in and I took this as a good sign.

"Congratulations." Carlisle grinned after we'd sat down and he'd left enough suspenseful silence, "You guys are having a baby!"

Bella let out a loud uncharacteristic squeal and the next thing I knew we were hugging and kissing joyously.

"Congratulations, Mr Cullen." She grinned at me.

I laughed blissfully, "You've just made me the happiest man on earth, Bella!"

When we'd both calmed down some, my dad started asking Bella some basic questions and filling her in on some pregnancy facts- stuff I was sure she already knew, but that was necessary anyway.

"I'm referring you to Dr Hart. She's the best gynaecologist here and I only want the best for my grandchild." Carlisle grinned widely and after thanking him profusely and making an appointment with Dr Hart, we left the hospital.

As soon as we were by the car, I pulled Bella into my arms and kissed her passionately, my hand drifting down to her stomach.

We were having a baby!


	34. Lights Out

**2000 reviews!!!!!!**

**Wow!!!**

**I never thought this story would get such a huge response! So thank you to everyone who's helped me get this far! You guys rock! :-)**

**Chapter 34 Lights Out**

**Bella's POV**

"Edward." I started as we drove home from the hospital (slower than usual, I noticed.) My hand was still resting reverently over my stomach.

"I have some news, but now with the baby, I'm not sure what to do." I continued.

"What is it?" Edward's bright smile faded ever so slightly as he looked over at me quickly in concern.

"Zafrina asked me to take over as the manager of the store. She wants to semi retire." I couldn't help grin at that- if I knew her at all, she wouldn't be able to stay away long before she added her five cents worth.

"Congratulations Bella, but I don't see the problem." He sounded puzzled as he pulled into our driveway and turned to face me fully, "Are the hours later?"

I shook my head, "No, they'll still be the same. I just…I don't know if…work…and the baby." That came out making absolutely no sense, but Edward must have realised what I meant because he was thoughtful for a moment.

"Take the job, my Bella." He reached over to squeeze my hand, "After your maternity leave, I'll be able to help out; working from home will let me help look after our baby while you're at work."

I grinned widely at the way he said 'our baby'.

"Don't stress, Bella." He got out the car and came around to open my door. "Let's just enjoy the news for a while before we worry over the technicalities."

I sighed happily as I climbed out of the car, immediately wrapping my arms around him before he could lead me inside.

"I love you, Edward." I tilted my head up to kiss him, just softly, but Edward had other ideas.

He brought me closer into his body and deepened the kiss, moving his lips passionately against mine. I was about to pull away and suggest that we take this inside, when we were interrupted by a loud car horn sounding from behind us, making us both jump apart in surprised irritation. We hadn't even heard the car drive up.

Edward growled under his breath when we saw who was climbing out the car in question.

"Do you guys always put on shows in your front drive?" Emmett asked, grinning as he approached us. Rosalie giggled at his side and gave me a cheeky wink.

Edward rolled his eyes at his brother and I couldn't help but join in their laughter as I moved closer to Edward's side again.

"You'd also be kissing your wife, if you found out the news I did." Edward grinned smugly and wrapped an arm around my waist.

Realisation filled Rosalie's eyes but she waited until we spoke to say anything.

"Bella and I are having a baby." Edward announced happily after shooting a look my way.

Rosalie ran and immediately pulled me into her arms, "I told you so!"

I noticed Edward give me a puzzled glance over Rosalie's shoulder and I mouthed, 'Tell you later.'

"Congratulations!" Rosalie continued and when she pulled away, Emmett immediately engulfed me in his own hug.

"So how was the honeymoon?" Edward asked when the congratulations had all died down.

"Do you want to know all the details?" Emmett grinned, wiggling his eyebrows playfully.

Edward grimaced but I could see he was fighting a grin. It felt like nothing could bring us down right now.

Before he could retort, though, and start a brotherly word war, Rosalie chipped in, "So we stayed in this wonderful little place by the lake…"

*****

The next day I found out I was six weeks pregnant.

Carlisle had given me an estimation of how far along I was and insisted I go for an early scan, due to my history of a miscarriage. I'll admit, my mood had dimmed considerably until the doctor had confirmed that everything was fine and scheduled me for an ultrasound at the normal ten weeks.

Edward had made a point to tell everyone he possibly could about the pregnancy, even the young girl at the grocery store check out (I'd grinned to myself when I'd noticed she hadn't looked as ecstatic as he had.)

Alice was excited at the prospect of her baby having a cousin so close in age and the rest of Edward's family was just as happy for me. Getting up the nerve to tell my own parents had been a challenge, and of course, my mom had skirted around a simple congratulations and again voiced her disapproval. I didn't let it affect me this time- I was too happy about it to care what they thought anymore.

Now it was two days before my birthday and I was getting ready to head home from work for the day.

I'd told Zafrina that I was pregnant that day and she'd been ecstatic for me, easily shoving my worries about working with the baby aside, she said she wouldn't mind at all if I wanted to bring the baby to work sometimes, seeing as I'd mostly be doing admin in the back office anyway. I'd smiled and thanked her.

"Bella."

I turned around at the sound of my name to see Victoria standing there, a sadness to her eyes that I'd never seen before, even though I didn't really know her that well in the first place.

I gave her a friendly smile, "Yes?"

"I…I need some one to talk to." She said quietly, "I didn't know who else to turn to, everyone always trusts you, so…"

I blinked in surprise but moved closer to her, "I don't mind." I said, wanting to help the strange girl I worked with, "What's up?"

She looked around disdainfully, "Here?"

I rolled my eyes internally, duh! Obviously she wouldn't want to talk in the book store.

"Follow me home." I suggested, "I'll make us some dinner." The company would be nice anyway- it was Edward's last day working in Port Angeles today so who knew how long he'd be finishing up.

Victoria nodded and we walked outside to the parking lot. It was already getting dark, so I barely noticed that she climbed into a black pick- up truck before I climbed into my own truck and started to drive home slowly so she could follow (not that my truck gave much alternative.)

"Make yourself at home." I told her, waving at the living room as I headed to the kitchen, "Anything in particular you feel like for dinner?" I asked.

"Nah." She answered and I vaguely heard her rustling in her bag for something before I started looking for something to eat. The cravings hadn't kicked in yet so I decided to enjoy eating what I wanted while I could. Digging for some pasta, I heard Victoria come in the room behind me.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked her.

She never answered, next thing I felt her roughly grab me and hold a cloth to my mouth.

Then everything faded into darkness…

**Please review! :-)**

**I know the threats are gonna come at me from all angles now lol! :-)**


	35. SOS

**So sorry guys! Things have been so hectic- it was my 18****th**** birthday and straight after that I started finals (I know, happy birthday right? :-)) I finish on the 25****th**** November so things will be more regular around then. Sorry!!**

**This story is nearly over now, just a few more chapters, sorry, don't want to drag it on too long- I have so many other ideas and I need to put more effort into 'My True Home' as well.**

**Thanks to my amazing reviewers last chapter! Love you guys, even though I was threatened countless times… :-)**

**Chapter 35 SOS**

**Bella's POV**

The first thing I became aware of when I started to wake up was that my hands and legs were tied and bound so tightly that I couldn't help but grimace.

The next thing I became aware of was that I wasn't alone.

"She's waking up, hurry up and do what you need to do." The voice seemed as though it should be familiar but everything was still hazy.

"Go and guard outside. We can't take too many chances." This husky voice was definitely familiar and my heavy eyelids flew open just in time to see Victoria leave the room and Jacob Black approaching me, his face a lot more gaunt than when I saw him last. Heck, his whole appearance seemed to have changed.

That's when it all came back to me.

Victoria had chloroformed me and now I was tied up in my living room, all the doors closed and the windows shut. At first I was completely confused, what the hell had I done for her to do this? Then panic started to settle in and I quickly tried to shove it down- this was one time that I needed to stay calm.

"Bella." Jacob's hard voice made me turn to look at him, "You lied to me, you bitch!"

I noticed the way his hands were twitching as well as the way his eyes kept darting all over the room. My intuition told me that this was not normal. Not that this whole situation was normal in the first place…

"About what?" I tried desperately to keep the fear out of my voice.

"That baby was mine! And you just got rid of it like it was some piece of trash." He spat out, I could see his shaking increase as he spoke.

"What!" I couldn't help but cry out at the accusation, time and situation lost for a second as I stared him head on, "Hell Jacob! I had a miscarria–" I was cut off by the hard blow of his hand across my cheek.

"Shut up! I don't need your stories! Now I just want my revenge." Suddenly he pulled out a knife and my already chilled blood turned ice, tears stinging my eyes.

His grin was menacing as he knelt in front of me, "We've been watching you, Bella. We know your little husband won't be home for a good long while, that's why we didn't even bother moving you out of the house."

"What makes you think it was even your baby?" I whispered, trying to somehow salvage the situation, "I told you it wasn't."

"I can do maths Bella." He rolled his eyes, "Besides, you tried to tell me before you got married and killed my kid. I only truly believed you when Charlie came to visit my dad one day and everything just clicked into place." He lifted my shirt and put his hand over my stomach, making my skin crawl. It wasn't a loving gesture.

"Now, fair is fair. A baby for a baby." He grinned at me.

It felt like everything was moving in slow motion as he took the knife and slid it down my stomach. I could tell it wasn't deep. Yet. But it was still deep enough to draw blood and while usually the sight and smell would've made me faint, I couldn't think or feel past anything but fear and panic for my baby.

"Jacob!" Victoria snapped, "Coming back from outside, "Are you done yet? Look at the time, I need to kill her and dump the body before we're found out." Her voice was cold and bored, like she did this everyday.

Jacob immediately turned from me, standing to face Victoria, "Wait a minute; we never agreed to kill her."

None of the two were watching me and I immediately made my move, determined to do something to save my baby.

"I never intended to just kill her baby; I didn't even know she was pregnant until you joined me! I want _her_ dead. Her happiness everyday at work makes me sick! I kill happy people, you knew this."

The conversation continued in the back of my head as I tried as discretely to get my wrists untied- it was times like these where I was grateful my dad and Jasper were cops- they'd taught me things I should know in cases like these. Not that I'd ever thought I'd have to use them.

I almost cried out in giddy relief when one hand got free, it was sore and I winced as I moved it slowly to the pocket of my jeans where I could feel my cellphone still there. I mentally rolled my eyes, what kind of criminals didn't remove their victim's cellphones? My whole body was shaking and I found that I had to concentrate hard on thinking straight through the aura of panic in my brain.

I heard Jacob sigh, "I suppose you're right. She knows too much about you now. It's a shame though; I'd have loved her to suffer the loss of _her_ child."

I knew the conversation was ending and I quickly pressed down the 5 key on my phone, still in my pocket, and immediately returned my hands behind my back- just as Jacob turned to face me again.

Jasper had installed a panic button on each of our phone's as soon as he'd found out about this new gadget introduced to the police force. He'd said that he never wanted his friends to feel helpless in a situation. Boy oh boy was I grateful right now. I just hoped it worked before my baby or me were hurt.

Jacob shrugged casually at me, "Sorry Bella, change of plans- seeing as we'll kill you anyway, killing the kid first doesn't really matter."

Then suddenly Jacob scooped me roughly up into his arms, the bloody knife now held to my throat in case I tried to struggle.

"Dammit Jacob!" Victoria sneered, approaching us, "Don't you know how to tie a knot properly?" then she grabbed my free hand and retied the rope around my wrists so hard that I cried out. She smiled at my obvious discomfort, "Now come on! Let's get her outside. There's a stream down the hill. We can dump her body there."

I closed my eyes as they started moving with me, trying desperately not to burst into tears- these might be my last few moments on earth- I didn't want to spend them showing my weakness. My thoughts turned to Edward, hopefully he wouldn't mourn me too long; he needed to move on, find a new wife and have the beautiful children he deserved…

Suddenly there was a gun shot, followed my a vile curse and I felt myself falling to ground, landing on the hard wood of the porch and hitting my head.

Then everything once again faded out. I was really getting tired of that now.

*****

"Bella?" the voice was male, familiar, but I couldn't place it. Was I in heaven? Had they killed me yet?

"Bella, Edward's going to kill me if you don't wake up!"

My eyes snapped open at the sound of my husband's name.

"Jasper?" I murmured groggily, confused as I sat up, taking in the scene in front of me. This definitely wasn't heaven.

"Where's Edward? What happened?" I asked, looking out to the driveway where police cars were parked- I was sitting in the back of an ambulance. Jasper rolled his eyes, "Edward's on his way, but what happened is what you need to tell me. Luckily we arrived when you were being carried out the house- one of the guys shot Jacob in the leg and grabbed the red head girl before she could run. You knocked your head when he dropped you. "

"Ow." I realised as I felt a pain in my head.

Jasper tried to hold in a chuckle at that, "Other than that, the EMT's say you're fine. Your blood pressure's a little high but you and the baby will be fine. We'll get a statement from you tomorrow when you're feeling better."

"He didn't hurt my baby?" I whispered, tears pricking my eyes as I remembered the knife sliding against my stomach.

He shook his head and was about to say something, but suddenly there was a commotion as a shiny car came speeding up the drive way before coming to a screeching halt next to one of the police cars.

I recognised the man who burst from the driver's seat immediately.

"Bella!" Edward's voice was panicked as he searched the small crowd for me and when his eyes finally met mine, they didn't relax as he rushed over to me, seated on the edge of the ambulance.

"Bella." His eyes were wide with panic and I knew he wanted nothing more than to take me into his arms, but was unsure on whether that would hurt me or not. So I held my own arms open for him and he immediately enveloped me into his arms, burying his head in my hair.

"Bella." He murmured, I could feel his body relaxing slightly now that he could hold me. I noticed Jasper walk away to give us privacy.

"It's okay baby." I whispered, "I'm okay."

He pulled back with strained chuckle, shaking his head, "Bella, do you know how backwards this is? I should be comforting you, heck; I should have been here to protect you."

"Don't." I whispered, hating that he would find away to blame himself for my jerk of an ex, "Please."

"Okay." He didn't argue. "Bella, are you really okay?" he touched my hair, my cheek, my neck- his lips following as if to reassure himself.

"I will be." I just wanted to forget tonight. Victoria's trickery, Jacob's cruelty, almost dying…I shuddered, feeling very small and fragile of a sudden, "Take me inside?" I asked him.

His eyes were soft as he met mine and he nodded, "Let me find Jasper."

"No need." Jasper's voice came from behind Edward, "And yes, you guys can go inside." He turned to me, "But Bella, I need you to get to the hospital tomorrow, check that blood pressure and just double check the effects of the chloroform won't leave any lasting trouble. Then zip down to the station and give me that statement. Victoria and Jacob won't be bugging you for a good long while."

I nodded silently, not wanting to think of all this at this moment- I had enough on my mind.

"C'mon, love, lets get you inside." Edward said, scooping me up and carrying me inside with a quick nod and goodnight to our friend.

*****

"What happened?" Edward asked, sitting me on his lap on the couch, "All I know is that you were attacked. I was halfway home when Jasper called. I've never driven so fast in my life." He let out a breath.

"Sorry." I whispered.

He rolled his eyes, "What happened, Bella? Tell me before I go insane."

He was tense the whole time I told him, not holding anything back, and I tried desperately to reassure him, to relax him, because I needed that tonight- I felt like melting into him and just forgetting everything.

"Edward." I whimpered after I was done, hating myself for the vulnerability but not being able to help it, "I need you."

I buried my head in his chest, breathing in his wonderful, unique scent and suddenly feeling like I couldn't get close enough to him and the wonderful feelings I felt with him.

"Bella." He hesitated, knowing exactly what I was asking of him, "Tonight? After everything?"

I understood that it wasn't that he didn't want me, it was just he was concerned about me.

"Please, Edward." I whispered, tilting my head up for a kiss, "Make love to me."

His kiss was gentle, loving as he gave in to me without protest, but when he led me to the bedroom, they quickly deepened to passionate and hungry.

But not once did he ever not show his love in the intensity that now surrounded us- which was exactly what I needed right now.

"Edward." I sighed as he started to undress me and when all our clothes were gone, and nothing separated us anymore, our kisses, touches and hands were everywhere, the room filling with the soft sounds of our love making. He tensed slightly when he saw the cut down my stomach, but I stopped him from saying something with my kiss- now wasn't the time.

"Thank you." I murmured as we lay together in the aftermath, "I really needed that. Needed you."

He placed several kisses to the top of my head as I lay curled into him.

"I love you Bella. Sleep darling, you're safe now."

**I just thought the whole Edward rescuing her thing would be a little cliché. If you want, check out my new one shot I wrote for a contest- it's called '****Haunted Miracle' I'm proud of it- it's my longest one shot ever.**

**More answers next chapter- which will be out a lot sooner than this one was!!!!! **

**Please review? It can be my very late birthday Prezzie? :-)**


	36. Grasping

**I'm sure you don't want the excuses- writers' block and finishing high school- so I'll just let you read. Sorry if this didn't turn out well- I really really tried, which is another reason it took so long.**

**Chapter 36 Grasping**

**Bella's POV**

The park we were in was beautiful; the rare Forks sunlight lit it up, making it look alive and happy, while the white and purple wild flowers were in full bloom around me. But what really completed the picture was Edward standing by the swings- a little way from me- with a huge smile on his face as he held the little girl. She had her father's bronze hair and musical laugh. Our child. It must have been- nothing else could explain the giant wave of love that hit me when I looked at her. A giant grin spread over my face, and as I took a step towards them, to be with my family, everything suddenly changed.

I watched, frozen and helpless, as Jacob jumped from the bushes with a machine gun in hand. I watched as the sun and flowers disappeared and the rain and thunder started around me. I watched the smiles disappear from both the toddler, and her fathers faces'.

And then I watched as Jacob Black killed them- way to easily.

Both of my reasons for living. Gone.

Everything was silent for a long moment, the world seemed as if it was frozen…..and then I screamed, screamed so loudly, the people two states over must have heard me…

"Bella!"

The voice should have been familiar, but I was concentrating too hard on the limp figures in front of me to really care.

It wasn't until I felt some one shaking me that my eyes flew open and the dreadful scene disappeared to become my bedroom, and a very concerned Edward leaning over me.

But he was alive.

And it had all been a terrible dream, I realised with a sob of relief.

"Shh, love. You're okay." Warm arms wrapped around me and I turned my head, crying freely into my husband's chest, feeling the love and comfort that he radiated.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Edward asked softly when I'd calmed down.

I breathed a shaky breath, "You and our child were killed." I whispered, shuddering.

Edward immediately clasped me tighter, "I'm right here, love. And our baby is fine." He murmured, stroking my hair.

I relaxed into his arms, reality coming back to my brain, "I'm sorry for waking you." I told him.

"Don't be silly Bella." He said before pulling back and studying me for a long moment, "Are you okay? I'm still waiting for you to go into shock from earlier." He grinned, though it didn't quite reach his eyes in his concern for me, "Most normal people would be."

I pulled a tongue at him, "You've known for a long time that I'm not normal."

He shrugged in admission and his grin widened before he sobered again, still waiting for an answer.

I sighed, "I'll be okay." I told him sincerely, shyly, "I feel safe with you, like nothing in the world can touch me. It's always been like that."

His face softened and he nodded, "It makes me so happy to hear that, Bella, because it's true- I want nothing more than to have you feel safe with me." He tilted my chin up so that my eyes were locked with his, and then his hand gently slid down my cheek, down my throat, to rest on my chest- just above my heart.

We stayed like that for a long moment, our gaze never breaking until Edward dipped his head further so that his mouth touched mine lovingly. My lips parted against his and the kiss deepened, me totally losing myself in him, until his lips brushed a trail up to my ear and he whispered, "Happy Birthday, by the way."

My eyes flew open and darted quickly to the clock behind him and I groaned, flopping back down on the bed as I saw it was just after one in the morning. The morning of my birthday.

"Moment ruined." I muttered, throwing my arm over my face.

I heard Edward chuckle a moment before I felt him tugging gently on my arm, "Bella." He murmured seductively, "Don't hide from me love."

"Well then don't mention my birthday." I grumbled, moving my arm away to glare at him.

His grin only widened, "The pregnancy hormones are only going to make you grumpier this year." He mused.

I kept silent before sighing and opening my arms for him, "How about you shut up and give me a happy birthday kiss?" I suggested, trying to hide my smile.

He leaned down and quickly pecked my lips before pulling away again. I pouted, making him chuckle. "Later." He said with a voice fill of promise, "But seeing as we're awake, I thought you might want your gift."

I started to frown before I realised what that meant.

The Port Angeles mystery would finally be solved.

Edward grinned as he saw the realisation and excitement fill my eyes. "Come on, love." He stood and held a hand out to me so that he could lead me to the lounge, where he made me sit on the sofa while he retrieved my gift.

The small wrapped package he handed me was flat and square and I eagerly tore open the brightly wrapped paper, ignoring Edward's chuckles and comment about it being the first time he's seen me actually excited about a gift. I stared at the object in my hands for a moment as I traced my fingers over the plastic casing. It was a CD- that much was obvious, but what I didn't understand is why the album was named 'My Bella' and why Edward's name and middle name appeared as the composers name at the bottom.

"You were the inspiration for most of the songs on here." Edward said quietly from next to me, "It was only fair that I named the album after you."

Then I understood.

"You recorded a CD?" I gasped, my eyes flying up to meet his.

He nodded with an almost shy smile, "I was contacted by a record label in Port Angeles that had heard some of my stuff and wanted to know if I would like to compose an album."

I gaped at him for a moment before it all sunk in and I threw my arms around his neck, "I'm so proud of you!" I exclaimed, kissing him soundly.

He chuckled and squeezed my waist before letting go, "Do you want to listen to it?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes and bolted out of my seat to the living room stereo and putting the CD in the slot.

While I waited for it to read the disc, I took a moment to study the cover art of the jewel case; a single black grand piano rested in the middle of the dark background and the top was covered in red roses.

"How come you only used your first and middle name?" I asked him curiously as my mind finally registered that fact.

Edward came up behind me, "Well now that my name is a bit more out there, I wanted to keep a bit more anonymity, so I just used Edward Anthony without Cullen." He smiled and motioned for me to press play.

I did.

I sat there listening to every single song on the CD- I was silent and every time Edward made a move to speak, I held up my hand to tell him to keep quiet. Every song, whether it was fast or slow, had an amazing undertone of love to it- love for his music, love for his work, love for me… it was all there and when the player hit the last track of the CD, the happy tears that I was already dangerously close to, overflowed down my cheeks. Because Edward was singing the most beautiful love song I'd ever heard- I'd thought that his singing had made my knees weak before, but it was nothing compared to now, as I vaguely recognised the tune that I'd heard him practising that one late night. It was amazing and brilliant and I didn't think I'd ever comprehend how much I loved this man.

When the room became silent again, I threw myself into my husband's arms again, and just let the happy tears take control.

"That was amazing. You're amazing. Thank you." I whispered, pulling his face down to mine so that I could kiss him passionately.

Edward pulled away slightly and gazed into my eyes- a moment of love and happiness passing between us, "Happy Birthday, my love." He murmured, and then kissed me again.

*****

I let out a loud sigh of relief as soon as we pulled out of the police station parking lot that afternoon.

"Ready to head home, I take it?" Edward grinned and reached over to squeeze my hand.

I rested my head back against the headrest, "You have no idea. It's been a busy day."

Indeed it had. We'd woken up again this morning and immediately headed over to the hospital to see if everything was okay with me and the baby and that no complications had arisen during the night. I had been so relieved when there was nothing wrong, it had almost been painful- there's no way I could handle losing another child, especially after knowing how excited Edward was.

After that, we'd headed over to the police station so I could give my statement. I'd then found out things that had nearly made my jaw drop wide open: Victoria had been responsible for the chain of murders from Seattle. Apparently her boyfriend had died a few months ago, and instead of seeking professional help after a breakdown, she'd turned to killing people that she found to be 'too happy with life'.

The worst news, however, had to have been about Jacob. They'd tested him and had found that he'd been on drugs, and then on further inspection- the police had found a crystal meth lab in his old garage at home. He'd been on the drugs since just before we'd broken up. It explained his erratic behaviour the night before, heck, it explained everything! Why he'd become so cruel and erratic at the end of our relationship, why the change in his personality had been so drastic. I felt guilty- I'd cared about him. I should have known.

I saw Edward glance at me a few times as he drove, and I hoped that he wouldn't guess what I was thinking or even ask me- the last thing I wanted was for him to doubt my love for him now that we knew what we knew about Jake.

"Talk to me, Bella." He eventually said in concern, "You've had some big news- don't shut me out."

I sighed- he was going to make me talk to him eventually, so… "I feel guilty." I said softly, staring straight ahead out of the windscreen.

The next thing I knew, the car was veering off gently to the side as Edward pulled over onto the shoulder, and his hand was on my upper arm, urging me to look at him.

"What on earth do you have to feel guilty about in all this?" he asked in disbelief.

I finally looked at him, "I should have known." I said, "I was his girlfriend, before that, his friend! I should've realised…" I trailed off and to my horror; I felt tears well up in my eyes, one falling down my cheek.

"Bella…" Edward said gently. Much to my relief, he didn't sound hurt or angry, "You couldn't have known, love. He was hurting you even then and it was the only time I've seen you have a little self preservation." He grimaced, "I'm glad you didn't stick around, as unpredictable as he is now…" Edward cringed and pulled me to him so that he was resting his forehead on mine, "Please don't feel guilty, my love. He doesn't deserve it, put him in our past."

I sighed and nodded, he was right- after he tried to take my baby away, he _didn't_ deserve it.

Edward kissed me briefly, lovingly and then started the car again.

"I can't believe you've been working with a murderer all these months." Edward said, his jaw tense as he stared ahead at the road, "It scares the living daylights out of me to think you were that close…" he closed his eyes briefly, not being able to complete the thought out loud.

In truth, the thought did freak me out a bit, but she would be locked up for a good, long while so I knew I had nothing to worry about, "But I'm fine." I said gently, "Thank goodness Jasper had those panic buttons installed on our phones."

Edward didn't relax, "But last night shouldn't have even happened! If I'd been there, or not taken the job in Port Angeles then you wouldn't have been all alone."

He was doing the exact thing that I was doing- blaming himself, only his was completely unwarranted.

"Please, Edward. Don't." I pleaded, "It wasn't your fault at all, you couldn't have known- I didn't. Besides, I love that you took the job in Port Angeles now that I know why." I beamed, still ridiculously proud of my composer husband.

He relaxed slightly and shot me a smile, "For the record, I hated keeping it from you for so long. I love you, Bella."

I smiled and finally allowed my thoughts to relax and be happy, "I love you too."

But as we pulled into our driveway and I saw the familiar cars parked around, I tensed, groaned and turned to Edward, "What did you do?"

"Blame Alice." He smiled too innocently- which led me to believe that Alice definitely wasn't the only one I was blaming, "It's your twenty first- at first Alice wanted something bigger, but I convinced her to keep it just her and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett."

Okay, so maybe I'd let him off the hook.

"Happy Birthday, Bella! I brought the alcohol!" was the first thing I heard when I walked through our front door and spotted our friends all camped out in the living room already, "So let's celebrate!" Emmett, of course.

Alice turned to him, hands on her hips, "Emmett Cullen, did you ever consider that Bella and I _can't_ drink? And Jasper and Edward better stay sober with us, or so help them…"

We all laughed at Alice's rant, except for Emmett who looked a little frightened.

"Want if I want to drink?" Edward teased me- I knew he was only teasing because number 1, he didn't drink and number 2, I think mine and Alice's combined pregnancy hormones scared him.

I narrowed my eyes at him and was about to respond, when Rosalie beat me to it, "Careful Edward, or there'll be no birthday sex for you- even if it is her birthday."

I blushed, making Edward chuckle and kiss me quickly

"Alright Alright!" Emmett decided to intervene with a roll of his eyes, "I did actually bring pregnancy friendly drinks too, which I would've told you about if you hadn't interrupted me." He gave Alice a pointed look and a wink, "So you guys owe me, preferably your first born sons!"

We all smirked at him, definitely highly amused.

"As long as you're looking after them." Rosalie said with a snort.

Emmett pulled a face, "Okay, scratch that, never ending gratitude will do- now everyone shut up and let us drink to the birthday girl!"

It was happy times like these that made me really not mind my birthday. I loved my crazy family and wouldn't give them up for the world.

*****

Edward approached me from across the living room after letting our friends out for the night.

His eyes were smouldering and his smile teasing as he said, "How about some of that birthday sex?" his grin widened, "I never got any on my birthday, after all."

I rolled my eyes and tried to hide my grin, "You've got to be the least sexually deprived man alive." I scoffed, taking a step towards him and wrapping my arms around his neck.

He raised an eyebrow and leaned in to kiss me softly, making me shiver, "Is that so?" he murmured against my lips, "Care to prove that?"

Edward kissed me very deeply then- not waiting for an answer- his teeth teasingly nibbling my bottom lip. My breathing hitched and I moaned softly.

"Happy Birthday, Bella." He whispered, picking me up to carry me to our room, "I love you my best friend. Forever." Words were no longer needed then- it was the same for me and I showed him.

**This is the last chapter guys! Only an epilogue to come- I know I'm going to get some hate mail for that :-) Lol! So how ****did you guys find New Moon? I thought it was better directed than Twilight and more like the book. I lost all my friends to Team Jacob though, unfortunately!!!! :-) **

**I just want to use this boring AN to thank my reviewers, especially the regulars, you guys are all awesome and have given me more support for this story than I ever dreamed- I aimed at getting 1000 reviews and I'm over 2000! :-)**

**Randomgirl18 is hosting a Twilight one shot competition that ends on the 5 Dec, if you're interested- link is on my profile, as well as the story I wrote for it, called 'Haunted Miracles.'**

**Ok I'm done waffling now :-)**

**Please review? **


	37. Epilogue

**IMPORTANT AND FINAL AN:**

**So, badish news- I'm taking a break from writing fanfiction. *Ducks for cover* I know, I know! Sorry! But I'm going to be moving within the next few weeks to start college , so I don't know when I'll have the time.**

**Don't worry; I will eventually finish 'My True Home.' I have high hopes for that story, and you'll still see a one shot or outtake from me every now and then :-) So, if you haven't already, add me to Author Alert. I have a fan page on Facebook for those who are interested- that way I can update you guys better! So join me for those that have Facebook! ****J**** (Link to page is on my profile.)**

**If you want something to read in the meantime, check out my communities on my profile- I constantly keep adding **_**complete**_** stories to them and there are some really good ones. If you have any suggestions of complete, romantic, well written stories that aren't in there, drop me a PM. :-)**

**So, anyway, enjoy the epilogue! I decided to put this all up here so that you don't have to deal with boring notes at the end that kill the warm and fuzzies! :-)**

**I love you guys!!!!**

**Chapter 37 **

**Bella's POV**

"Edward." I whined as we walked, "I'm ridiculously pregnant and you're making me walk to who knows where…" My rant was cut off by my husband's velvet chuckle.

"You'll love this, I promise." I heard his smile as he held me tighter to him around the waist as we walked over crunching leaves and bracken to get to some unknown destination- well, unknown to me- I was, of course blind folded as not to ruin his surprise.

"I wanted to finally celebrate our anniversary properly," he added, the touch of irritation in his voice making me grin. Our actual anniversary had been days ago and we had celebrated it, just not in the way Edward had been hoping:

He'd made dinner reservations at a hugely fancy place in Seattle, and after we'd driven the long hours to get there, we'd walked into the restaurant and discovered the ditzy hostess had overbooked our table. Appearing calm to others (although I knew better) Edward had asked for the manager. I hadn't heard that conversation- being as pregnant as I was, I'd suddenly felt exhausted and had found a seat to wait.

"Let's go, Bella." Edward eventually had said to me, "I'm never bringing us back here again." His voice was filled with irritation and I knew the confrontation hadn't gone as he'd hoped.

Then, on the way home, I'd fallen asleep and when I'd woken up again, I'd been tucked up in bed and our anniversary had been over. I'd felt guilty about falling asleep but Edward had smiled tenderly, kissed me passionately and reassured me that it was fine and that he was going to make up for the disastrous Seattle date.

And that's what we were doing now.

Suddenly we came to a halt and my heart rate sped up in anticipation. I opened my mouth to ask if we were there yet, but Edward spoke before I could, "You can look now, my Bella." His voice was a murmur against my ear, making me shiver.

I practically ripped off the blind fold and smiled widely at what I saw. It was our small meadow just a short walk away from the park- the one we'd discovered at ten years old while getting lost playing catch. It was the same place he'd found me crying at the start of our love story.

But now Edward had laid a thick blanket in the middle with a picnic basket and scattered a few small, flickering candles.

"This is perfect." I whispered, turning to face him. It was even more perfect to me than a fancy restaurant.

"Want to know why I did it?" he asked, one hand coming to rest on my very pregnant belly, while the other one came up to curve lovingly along my cheek.

I smiled, knowing exactly what his reasoning was- I knew this man like the back of my hand, my best friend before anything else.

"You wanted to replace the last memory we had here with a good one." I said.

He nodded and smiled crookedly, pulling me closer to him at the same time, "Happy anniversary." He whispered, leaning into kiss me.

"Technically it was a few days ago- you're late." I couldn't help teasing him with a giggle- I was in a terribly good mood.

I felt, rather than saw him smile, "Shut up, Bella." He murmured and I happily complied as he kissed me passionately, lovingly. I knew I would never get over the feelings kissing Edward brought on.

We were interrupted by the baby kicking against my stomach. Edward pulled away with a grin- he adored feeling our child, alive in my womb. He moved his hand back down to my stomach, making the baby kick harder- this time making me grimace.

"Ugh. I just want him or her to come out already."

Edward stroked my hair sympathetically, "I know, I'm sorry."

My due date had come and gone last week already, and although the doctor had assured me that sometimes it was normal for a baby to be late, I was still a little concerned.

I sighed and smiled at Edward, "Knowing my luck, the baby will come tonight."

Edward just rolled his eyes at me and tugged my hand towards the comfortable looking blanket and helped me sit down carefully- I was getting tired of being on my feet and Edward could tell.

"Speaking of babies." I said as he dug through the basket and pulled out several of our favourite foods, "I spoke to Alice today- she's relieved to finally be off bed rest and able to move and look after Hannah."

Edward chuckled and popped a grape into my mouth, "I bet she is." He said, "That little pixie nearly gave me a heart attack."

Alice had had her little girl about three months ago now, but of course, Alice could never do anything without drama. She'd gone through the birth, shouting and threatening Jasper while she squeezed his hand. But after the baby had come out, she'd been silent. Too silent.

There had been complications and excessive bleeding due to her small size and after they'd operated, she'd slipped into a coma. Jasper had been beside himself with grief, and their baby girl (still unnamed at that stage) had been taken to the incubator. Jasper hadn't been able to leave Alice's side to see his daughter- he'd confided to Edward and me that he felt too guilty and responsible for Alice to be able to be a proper father to his baby.

Edward hadn't been much better than Jasper in his grief- I'd spent hours comforting him, shoving my own grief aside while reassuring him that his little sister would wake up. It had all come out though- a little over a week later when Edward had snapped at me over something so silly I couldn't remember now, I'd burst in to tears, sobbing for my best friend that may never wake up. Edward had immediately wrapped me up in his arms and apologized. I'd assured him through my tears that it wasn't him, and he'd immediately understood, comforting me until my tears eventually subsided into sleep.

The next morning we'd gone to the hospital again, and had walked into the room to see Jasper cradling his baby girl close for the first time, murmuring softly to her. It had been that sight that Alice had woken up to that day.

It had taken her quite a while to recover, which is why we were happy that she was moving around freely and painlessly now.

"If anything happened to you, Bella, I wouldn't know what to do with myself." He trailed off, pushing the picnic basket aside and lying back down on the blanket to stare at the stars above. He tugged my hand, motioning for me to do the same.

"It won't Edward." I tried to reassure him as I shifted to lie next to him, "Lot's of women are perfectly healthy when they give birth."

Edward sighed and I could tell that he was trying his best to accept that. He moved closer and tucked me into his side.

"I love you, Bella. I never dreamed I'd find my wife in kindergarten." He said, and then grinned, "It's actually all thanks to Lauren Mallory if you think about it."

I blanched, thinking of the blonde that had pretty much gone back to ignoring me, "I'd actually prefer to think it was fate." I kissed him lightly.

"Actually you're right." He said, kissing me again, "That sounds miles better." He chuckled softly and then we were quiet, reveling in the silence, of our closeness, in our even breathing.

And then without meaning to, we fell asleep.

*****

Pain. A tightening of my lower body was what brought me awake. Immediately following that came a rush of liquid between my legs.

"Edward." My voice was groggy, my eyesight bleary and I realized we were still in the meadow.

"Edward!"I said again, my muscles tightening in another contraction. I let out a small cry.

"Bella?" Edward awoke next to me, immediately realizing something was up.

"Edward, the baby is coming." I managed through a breath.

His eyes widened and he immediately jumped to his feet, "I'm so sorry, Bella." He said, helping me to stand, "I should never have let us fall asleep."

"It's fine." I said, "Just get me to a hospital!"

From then on, Edward was perfectly calm. I knew he was probably freaking out on the inside, but he was staying calm for me, to help me to stay calm and breathe. I loved him all the more for it.

The birth was a blur of doctors, nurses, pain and Edward's encouraging presence, and at the end of it, a screaming baby girl was released into the world.

"She's gorgeous." Edward murmured, gazing at our daughter sleeping in my arms. His relief that we were both okay and healthy, although he hadn't said anything, was palpable.

I touched the light sprinkling of bronze curls gently, "Like her father."

We smiled at each other for a moment, reveling at the tender moment, until Rosalie strode straight into the hospital room.

"I came as soon as you called." She said, smiling at the little girl in my arms, "She's precious! What did you name her?"

I frowned and looked at Edward, who wore a matching frown.

"We haven't thought about it." I admitted truthfully.

Rosalie stared at me incredulously, "You've been pregnant for more than nine months, how have you never thought about it?

"I guess we've always just thought of her as our little baby, that we'd think of the name later." I shrugged, wondering now what to call our daughter, "Later never quite came."

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "I'm sure she won't be amused if you call her baby."

I smiled and then glanced at Edward again, "What should we name her?" I asked, just before an idea hit me, "I want her middle name to be Esme."

Edward smiled and nodded in agreement, "Not Renee?" he teased. I just glared at him while he and Rosalie laughed at me.

"Rose." I turned to my friend when they'd stopped laughing at my irritated facial expression, "Why does it look like you have some news?" I'd noticed the excited gleam in my cousin's eye and had originally thought it was excitement about the new family member, but now I wasn't so sure.

"I was going to wait until you got home…" Rosalie hesitated.

"Tell me." I urged.

Her smile widened, "I'm pregnant."

*****

A week later, mine and Edward's daughter was still unnamed. We'd been playing with so many names but they either didn't sound right or didn't suit the happy little girl she was turning out to be so far.

"Come sweetheart." I murmured now as I lifted her out of her crib. That and 'baby girl' was basically what we'd been calling her the whole time.

Her hungry cries immediately stopped as I tenderly lifted her head to feed from my breast, rocking slowly on the white rocking chair as she did.

We'd decorated my old room in the house, using light, pretty shades of pink, purple and white. I was very happy with the whole effect.

"Bella!" Edward burst into the nursery just as I placed our baby girl back in the crib. She stared up at her parents with wide brown eyes.

"What Edward?" I smiled expectedly. He'd been in the living room, working on a new piece for his new album. This time he was in no rush to finish it so I got to see him almost all the time again.

"I thought of a name!" he exclaimed excitedly, "It came to me while I was playing the new lullaby I wrote for our daughter." He came to my side at our daughter's crib and wrapped his arms around me.

"Vanessa." He stated.

I smiled widely, my grin matching his "That's perfect- I love it!" I looked down at her and then at my husband, "Vanessa Esme Cullen."

"Nessie for short." He said.

I frowned, "No freaking way. Our daughter will not be nicknamed after the lochness monster."

Edward kissed my forehead, amused, "Nessa then?"

"Better. Now come closer, you haven't kissed me properly today." I wrapped my arms around his neck, one hand twisting in his hair, pulling his face down to mine.

"We can't have that now, can we?" he murmured rhetorically, teasing my lips softly with his.

"No we can't." I answered anyway and then the words were no longer necessary. We had a love we knew would last a lifetime. Maybe even beyond.


End file.
